Chicas Malas vs Chicos Buenos by Nichi-chan
by Torresx2
Summary: Cuatro chicas, cuatro chicos, ocho jóvenes. Ellas son las ladronas mas famosas del momento y ellos la justicia que trabaja entre las sombras. ¿Que sucederá cuando se conozcan sin las mascaras? historia de Nichi-chan.
1. Nuestra Primera Batalla

**¡Hola, queridos lectores! Aquí les he traído una nueva propuesta no muy CONVENCIONAL.**

 **Puede que a algunos les parezca familiar el titulo… y eso se debe a que esta historia en su momento también fue publicada, mas no completada.**

 **Su autora es Nichi-chan, es venezolana, al igual que nosotras, Torresx2. Estudiaba enfermería, si no estamos mal, en la Universidad Central de Venezuela (UCV).**

 **Solo que Nichi no la pudo continuar, y de hecho la elimino de su cuenta en Fanfic Es, po motivos que desconocemos… lo que sí sabemos es que muchos queríamos saber el final. Además, cuando elimino la historia Venezuela pasaba por una situación muy difícil (No tanto como la de ahora, pero era difícil en ese momento) y en su universidad existían muchas protestas… no sabemos si algo de esto la llevo a descontinuar su creación.**

 **Esta "Nota" es para aclarar el por qué hacemos esto, y es muy simple: queremos que conozcan esta historia que a nosotras nos gustó tanto y en la que ella se esforzó.**

 **Nosotras tenemos guardados del capítulo 1 hasta el 29… y era unos 30 y tantos capítulos que ella tenía publicados.**

 **¿Por qué los tenemos? En ese momento, nosotras no poseíamos internet, igual que ahora, pero teníamos una PC en casa, por lo que íbamos a un Cyber (No sé cómo le dirán en otros países, pero aquí tú pagas para que te presten una compu con internet por X cantidad de tiempo) y Fanfic Es, que es donde estaba publicada la historia, te permitía copiar el contenido y pegarlo en un documento Word. Entonces lo copiábamos y lo poníamos en una memoria y así lo leíamos en nuestra casita.**

 **Para cuando publico el cap 30 ya Fanfic Es no te permitía hacer esto… por lo que no tenemos esos capítulos guardados.**

 **OJO… nunca los copiamos para hacer ningún tipo de plagio ni nada parecido, fue la necesidad de las circunstancias.**

 **El punto es que ahora vamos a ir publicando los capítulos que tenemos. A los cuales solo les haremos las correcciones necesarias… pues tiene muchos errores en la redacción y puntuación.**

 **Esto no es un plagio ni una adaptación.**

 **¿Por qué no es plagio? Porque no estamos tomando la historia y diciendo que es nuestra.**

 **¿Por qué no es adaptación? Porque no estamos tomando la historia y cambiando sus personajes.**

 **Toda la trama es de Nichi-chan, lo aclarare en cada capítulo. No pensamos quitarle es crédito.**

 **Solo queremos mostrarles su trabajo, hasta donde lo tenemos y recordamos. Y además nos ayuden a darle un final.**

 **Si hay algún tipo de problema o inconveniente… solo me queda decirles que lo pongan en un Review y yo les contestare en cada publicación… eso si con respeto por parte y parte.**

 **El Summery si es mío porque no tengo el de Nichi…**

…

 **Declaración: esta historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nichi-chan. Los personajes tampoco son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hago esto para revivir una historia que me gustó muchísimo… espero que la disfruten, al igual que yo.**

 **Sin más que decir… ¡A leer!**

 **Capítulo 1: Nuestro primer enfrentamiento.**

…

Era una bella mañana en la ciudad de Suuna, nos concentraremos en la casa más grande y lujosa de la manzana, era la mansión de Haruno Hidan.

 **Sakura:**

Me encontraba en mi casa. Como siempre, mi padre no se encontraba, estaba de viaje por unos negocios, que como él siempre dice: " _son importantes Sakura_ ". Me acababa de levantar de dormir, me introduje aun adormilada al baño de mi habitación, y comencé a bañarme, era sábado y después de una larga batalla con aquellos chicos tan misteriosos, me sentía muy cansada.

Me vestí con un lindo vestido de color rosa de tirantes, al igual como era mi cabello, una cinta de color rojo que me daba la vuelta un poco más abajo de mis pechos y unas sandalias de medio tacón de color blanco.

Me senté en uno de los muebles que se encontraba en mi habitación y tomé el control de televisor, que estaba en el velador, para luego encender la televisión y dejarlo en el canal de noticias.

- _Y las noticias más resaltantes de los últimos momentos, anoche en la ciudad de Konoha una de las más famosas tiendas de moda fue robada, y no fue precisamente ropa lo que se robaron, el dinero de la caja fue lo que tomaron, por lo que dicen las autoridades quienes robaron la famosa tienda de modas fueron 4 chicas, a las cuales se desconoce sus identidades…_

Al ver las noticias, corrí hasta donde se encontraba mi teléfono y marqué un número.

-¡Ino coloca el canal de noticias, rápido!- grite mientras caminaba hasta quedar frente a la televisión.

-¡Por dios, Sakura! ¡Por poco nos descubren!- gritaba histérica la chica desde la otra línea- ¿Cómo es posible? No puedo entenderlo, nos aseguramos de que no hubiese ningún error, ¿¡que pudo haber pasado!?- pregunto desesperada la joven.

-¡Cálmate, Ino!- trate de tranquilizar a mi amiga- no nos han descubierto, solo puede haber una manera de que por poco, nos hayan descubierto- hable con voz neutra a la chica, mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón de mi cuarto.

-¿¡Cual!?- gritó la Yamanaka- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila, Sakura? Nosotras fuimos las que robamos esa tienda, y casi nos descubren. ¡Nunca nos había sucedido esto!- ella estaba desesperada, no podía entender como yo me encontraba tan tranquila.

-Ino- hable- ahora que veo bien el video de la tienda, me doy cuenta que se nos ha olvidado desactivar la cámara del lado izquierdo. Mira bien y dime ¿si tengo o no tengo razón?

 **Ino:**

Estaba envuelta en una toalla, ya que cuando recibí la llamada de Sakura, mi amiga y mi compañera de robo, me encontraba en el baño, me dijo que viera las noticias, y casi me desmayo de la sorpresa al ver un video de la dichosa tienda de modas que robamos la noche anterior, y en el cual aparecían 3 jóvenes caminando de un lado a otro, abriendo la caja fuerte con mucha destreza.

Por lo que pude ver las jóvenes eran Tenten, Sakura y mi persona, ya que Hinata estaba en la terraza vigilando, como era costumbre. No podía entender como pudimos ser tan descuidadas.

-Ino- habló mi amiga Sakura- ahora que veo bien el video de la tienda, me doy cuenta que se nos ha olvidado desactivar la cámara del lado izquierdo. Mira bien, y dime ¿tengo o no tengo razón?- la pregunta de Sakura me desconcertó, miré bien el video y me di cuenta que la pelirosa de mi amiga tenía razón.

-Ahora que veo bien, tienes razón- contesté, aun mirando la televisión atentamente.

-Y ¿Quién era la encargada de desactivar las cámaras de seguridad, Ino?- lanzo otra pregunta mi amiga, desde la otra línea, me quedé pensando, y me di cuenta de que yo, era la encargada de desactivar las cámaras de seguridad

-Sakura, yo…- no pude continuar ya que mi amiga me interrumpió.

-Tranquila, Ino. No nos descubrieron, por ahora estamos a salvo. Así que espero que descanses y no vuelvas a cometer este mismo error- terminó de hablar mi amiga.

-Claro que este error no se volverá a repetir, Sakura- comenté muy segura de mi misma- adiós, Sakura- me despedí de mi amiga felizmente.

-Adiós, Ino- luego de estas palabras la comunicación se cortó.

 **Sakura:**

Caminé fuera de mi cuarto y me dirigí hacia el jardín de la casa, una vez que llegué me senté en uno de los bancos y comencé a pensar en cómo esos chicos tan misteriosos nos atacaron.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Nos encontrábamos frente a la tienda de ropa de modas más famosa de toda Konoha. Nos encontrábamos con nuestros comunes trajes a la hora de robar, la cual consistía en pantalones negros de pitillo y una bata el mismo color que los pantalones, esta bata que nos llegaba un poco más abajo de nuestras rodillas, traía incorporado una capucha, la cual no dejaba ver nuestras caras, pero no teníamos que confiarnos con esas capuchas, también en nuestro traje estaba incluido, unas mascaras como estilo el fantasma de la opera de color negro, las batas tenían en la parte de la espalda, el nombre como nos llamábamos por las noches, para que no descubrieran nuestras identidades.

Mi bata decía "Rakusa" en color fucsia y lleva un símbolo de un cerezo. En la bata de Hinata se apreciaba el nombre de "Tanahi" en color morado, y llevaba el símbolo de un diamante del mismo color en que iba el nombre, con dos alas de color perla. En la bata de la rubia aparecía el nombre de "Oni" en color azul, y se apreciaba también el símbolo de una estrella en color blanco. La bata de Tenten aparecía el nombre de "Net" en color blanco y un símbolo que era un kunai en forma vertical de color marrón, y por último, el único chico del grupo que también llevaba una bata, pero, era de color vino tinto y el pantalón que llevaba abajo era del mismo color que el resto del grupo, en su espalda resaltaba en color negro el nombre "Irosas" y su símbolo era un escorpión del mismo color, por últimos nosotras las chicas llevaban botas de color negro y el chico traía zapatos del mismo color.

-Bien- hable- este es el plan. Tanahi _ dije posando la vista en una chica tímida, de pelo negro azulado y de color de ojos aperlados, tenía un muy buen cuerpo y era la vigilante del grupo- tú como siempre, te encargaras de vigilar desde la terraza_ la chica de ojos perlas asintió a lo que le ordene- Oni- continúe, posando mis ojos color esmeraldas en los azules zafiros de mi amiga rubia- tú entraras primero que nosotras- hablaba de Tenten y yo- y te encargaras de desactivar las cámaras de seguridad- al igual que Tanahi, la rubia asintió- Net, tú y yo, nos concentraremos en la caja fuerte- la chica al igual que el resto asintió- Irosas, tú nos esperaras cruzando la esquina- por supuesto, Sakura- me contestó mi amigo- Muy bien, colóquense sus capuchas y sus máscaras- todos me obedecieron, y acto seguido se encaminaron a sus posiciones. Irosas comenzó a caminar y se perdió al cruzar una esquina.

Oni se adentró con mucha agilidad dentro de la tienda, mientras nosotras esperábamos afuera para poder entrar y hacer nuestro trabajo, Tanahi iba trepando el edificio para tomar su lugar en la terraza, una vez estuvo arriba se comunicó conmigo por el radio transmisor, que se encontraba alrededor de su cuello, al igual que a todos.

-Rakusa-chan, ya estoy en posición- habló la joven desde arriba.

-Muy bien, Tanahi, has tú trabajo- respondí desde mi transmisor.

Unos minutos después, Oni salió de la tienda del mismo modo en el que entró.

-No fue fácil, pero tenemos el camino libre, tenemos que entrar por los sistemas de ventilación, porque hay alarmas por todos lados- habló la joven que acababa de salir del edificio.

-Muy, entonces vamos- ordene, seguida por las otras dos chicas. Juntas entramos por donde momentos antes había pasado la chica que se encargó de desactivar las cámaras.

 **Autor:**

Una vez estuvieron dentro, las dos chicas que se encargarían de la caja en donde se encontraba el dinero, el cual era el objetivo, se pusieron en marcha.

Tardaron unos minutos en encontrar la clave de la caja, pero una vez la consiguieron se apresuraron a meter el dinero en unos maletines de color negro.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, las chicas se apresuraron a salir de la tienda, estando fuera la chica con el cerezo en la espalda se comunicó con la chica en la terraza.

-Tanahi, puedes bajar. Tenemos lo que queremos- habló la joven, mientras esperaba respuesta de la chica.

-Muy bien, Rakusa, voy para allá- respondió la joven mientras descendía desde lo alto de aquel edificio.

Unos minutos más tarde la joven del diamante en la espalda se encontraba con el resto del grupo

-¿Lo tienen?- preguntó la chica, que acababa de llegar con la respiración algo agitada, por bajar desde aquel edificio tan alto.

-Si, Tanahi, lo tenemos. Ahora ayúdanos- le respondió la chica con el kunai en la bata, mientras le extendía una bolsa con dinero dentro.

-Bien chicas- habló la joven Oni- es hora de partir. Irosas nos espera en el auto- todas las chica asintieron, y acto seguido se dirigieron al punto de encuentro.

Las chicas caminaban por un callejón, una al lado de la otra, mientras sus batas eran movidas por el viento. en un momento Rakusa se detuvo en seco, cosa que le pareció extraña a sus compañeras, pero luego retomó su paso.

-¿Rakusa que sucede?- preguntó Oni con voz baja, captando la atención de sus otras compañera incluyendo a Rakusa ,al ver la reacción que esta había tenido hace unos segundos.

-Nos están persiguiendo- contestó, mientras miraba a la joven quien le hizo la pregunta, y a pesar de la capucha que cubría su cabeza y la máscara que cubría su rostro, pudo ver con ayuda del reflejo de la luna, que los ojos zafiros de su amiga aspiraban temor, y antes que dijera algo ella habló- no se preocupen, tengo un plan.

 **Ino:**

Mi amiga Sakura se detuvo en seco, cosa que me pareció extraño, pero volvió a retomar la marcha. Me acerqué a ella un poco más y le hablé.

-¿Rakusa, que sucede?- Pregunté en voz baja captando la atención de la chica y de mis demás compañeras.

-Nos están persiguiendo- me quedé estupefacta con su respuesta al igual que las demás, ella me miró y pudo ver que tenía miedo, yo iba a hablar, pero ella me interrumpió- no se preocupen tengo un plan- Net y Tanahi se acercaron más a nosotras con discreción, para que los que nos venían atrás no sospecharan- una vez que crucemos el callejón nos vamos a separar. Oni tú te iras por la derecha- me habló Rakusa, a lo cual yo asentí- Net, tú te iras por izquierda- Ten al igual que yo asintió- Tanahi, tú seguirás recto- Tanahi miró a Rakusa, y por las los hoyos de la máscara, pude ver sus ojos, y al igual que yo, su miedo se notaba- yo les daré tiempo a ustedes para que sigan y se alejen lo más posible- habló, a lo cual yo no la comprendí.

-¿A que te refieres, Rakusa?- le pregunté- ¿qué posición tomaras tú?- me estaba comenzando a desesperar, acaso… ¿ella se iba a quedar como carnada? No comprendía.

-Oni- me habló con voz tranquila, si algo admiraba de mi compañera Rakusa era su tranquilidad y paciencia- yo me quedaré al final del callejón, a ustedes las seguirán, las personas que vienen atrás nuestro son 4, así que no serán tan estúpidos de solo atacarme a mí, los otros tres irán en su búsqueda, es decir, cada una de nosotras tendremos un contrincante- ahí fue cuando comprendí todo, Sakura se quedaría al final de este callejón, mientras nosotras nos alejaremos para también pelear.

 **Autor:**

Ya casi las 4 chicas llegaban al final del callejón, Rakusa se comenzaba a preparar, se estaba colocan unos guantes de color negros, y dentro de la bata su bata se encontraban algunas cosas para el combate, incluyendo una espada.

Una vez llegaron al final, Rakusa se detuvo, mientras sus compañeras tomaban las rutas acordadas. Cuando las chicas ya no eran visibles para la vista de la comandante del grupo, esta se volteo para encontrarse con 4 personas con una vestimenta que consistía, en una bata como las de su equipo, pero la de esas personas eran de color negro con nubes rojas y también llevaba una capucha que cubría sus rostros.

Por lo que se apreciaba de las 4 figuras, Rakusa determinó que eran hombres, el que parecía ser el jefe del grupo, les indico con señas al resto de los chicos el lugar por donde minutos antes se habían marchado sus compañeras, y seguido de esto, los chicos salían como balas en busca de ellas. Cuando todos los tres chicos se marcharon, Rakusa inmediatamente supo que su contrincante sería el jefe del grupo, cosa que la puso de buen humor.

-Así que tú eres la líder de las mejores ladronas del momento, ningún espía, ni el mejor espía las ha atrapado, claro, ni mucho menos un policía. Debes estar orgullosa, no es muy común ver ladronas mujeres y peor aún, que no las hayan atrapado, pero sabes, eso acabó, hasta aquí llegas- habló el chico que Rakusa tenía enfrente con una voz ronca y fría, tan fría, que el hielo no sería nada delante de aquella voz.

-Por favor, como tú lo has dicho, no nos ha atrapado un espía, ni los mejores policías, para que un niñito tonto como tú lo haga- respondió Rakusa mientras trataba de verle la cara al chico, pero como ella, el también traía una máscara.

-Lo que sucede es lo siguiente, Rakusa, mi grupo, se encarga de atrapar a los ladrones que no han podido atrapar las autoridades, y hasta el momento nadie ha escapado de nuestras manos- continúo el chico, mientras por primera vez levantaba la cabeza para mirar a la ladrona.

-Así que nadie ha escapado de sus manos- habló de forma sarcástica la joven chica- pues eso lo veremos después de esta noche_ su tono de voz cambió de forma sarcástica, a una voz fría, no tan fría como la voz del chico.

-Hmp- fue lo único que se escuchó del chico, para que luego se librara una batalla en aquel oscuro callejón.

 **Hinata:**

Al llegar al final del callejón, Rakusa se detuvo, seguí sus indicaciones, al igual que el resto, yo seguí mi ruta, la cual consistía en alejarme en una línea recta.

Saltaba por los techos de algunas casas y edificios, tenía que asegurarme en estar alejada. Mi plan era correr unos metros más, pero como mi compañera Rakusa había descifrado, una de las personas me venía siguiendo, tal vez mis otras compañeras ya tenían sus contrincantes. No podía negarlo, tenía miedo, pero ese miedo desapareció cuando pensé en mi querida madre. Duré unos minutos más con mi marcha, y cuan me sentí segura, me detuve para encarar a mi contrincante.

El chico, al ver que yo detuve mi marcha, disminuyó su velocidad, caminó un poco más, hasta llegar a unos metros de distancia de mí, y allí se detuvo.

-Hola- habló de forma sarcástica, a lo cual yo no respondí, y él, al notar eso, volvió a hablar- así que tú eres Tanahi, integrante del grupo de ladrones más buscando en toda la ciudad de Konoha y Suuna- su voz sonaba calmada, no podía ver sus ojos, ya que tenía una máscara de color naranja, y su cabello mucho menos, ya que tenía una capucha, su traje me pereció algo extraño, pero no le preste importancia, me tenía que concentrar en la pelea que se aproximaba.

-Hoy se acaba tú libertad, Tanahi…- continúo hablando aquel sujeto tan extraño.

-Eso quisieras- respondí con voz calmada, vi que el comenzaba a caminar con pasos lentos hacía a mí, me quedé en mi sitio, en ningún momento me moví, el chico llegó a escasos pasos de mí y volvió a hablar- eres valiente, cada vez que me he acercado a un ladrón de esta forma, ellos inmediatamente salen corriendo, y lo peor, es que son hombres, y tú, eres una chica- ese comentario me causo gracia, pero claro, yo mantenía mi postura seria, no iba a cometer el error de reírme delante de él.

-Así que piensas atraparme- comente, mientras el me miraba, no podía ver sus ojos, pero sentía como ellos estaban puestos en mí- ¿Que estas esperando? Atrápame- en un rápido movimiento el saco de su capa una espada, al igual que yo, y hay comenzó mi batalla.

 **Tenten:**

Yo seguí mi ruta, al igual que mis compañeras. Iba saltando y corriendo lo más rápido que podía, planeaba seguir, hasta que mi camino se vio interrumpido por un chico, me quedé estática ya que aquel sujeto había salido de la nada. Traía en su cara una máscara de color blanco, lo que me impidió ver sus ojos. No podía negarlo se veía atractivo y aún más con la capucha de aquella bata color negro con nubes rojas.

-Net, integrante del grupo de ladronas más famosa del momento- su voz era fría, la cual me lleno un poco de miedo- hasta hoy veras la luz de la luna- finalizó, mientras sacaba del interior de su capa una espada, que, al sacarla, con ayuda de la luna, me provocó un reflejo, que, ante mis ojos, era una escena maravillosa con aquel hombre tan misterioso.

-Ya quisieras atraparme, créeme que eso no va a suceder, no soy tan débil, como para dejarme vencer a la primera- respondí con un tono seco.

-Pues déjame decirte, que, tras ese traje, se encuentra una estúpida niñita llorando por el miedo que tiene- ese comentario me enfureció de sobremanera. Mi sangre comenzó a hervir, tenía ganas de partirle la cara, pero me contuve, al fina eso era lo que él quería, provocarme.

-Por favor, no seas estúpido, gran imbécil. Crees que te tendría miedo a ti- comenté sarcástica, el seguía estático, solo me observaba, eso lo podía sentir.

-Pues tendrías que temerme estúpida niña- su tono de voz me sacaba de quicio. Si al principio pensé que era atractivo, ahora pensaba que ese estúpido chico que tenía enfrente era el más imbécil con el que había hablado en toda mi vida.

¿Qué tal si me lo demuestras? - comente cortante- ¿estás aquí para atacarme no? Pues déjate de palabrerías, y ¡ataca de una maldita vez!- grité harta, en lapso de unos segundos ya tenía al chico encima de mí. Mi batalla comenzó en ese momento.

 **Ino:**

Mi ruta era a la izquierda. Como lo había dicho antes, sentía miedo, es por esa razón que iba tan rápido, al llegar al final de una calle, sentí la presencia de mi oponente. Estaba decidida a voltearme para encararlo y antes de eso suspire, tal vez podría ser el último suspiro que daría en libertad, porque no tenía la suficiente certeza de que yo iba a ganar esta batalla. Cerré mis ojos y di media vuelta, al abrirlos me encontré con un chico horriblemente atractivo, la capucha que cubría y no dejaba ver con claridad su cabeza y no dejaba ver con claridad su rostro, le quedaba definitivamente espectacular y la máscara de color morado que traía, lo hacía ver mucho más masculino, no termine mi fantasía ya que comenzó a hablar.

-En esta linda noche de luna llena serás capturada, Oni- su voz me pareció de lo más sensual, pero su comentario no me agrado en lo absoluto.

-Ja, no me hagas reír, en esta linda noche de luna llena, yo, saldré victoriosa de la batalla que se aproxima- mi tono de voz sonó seguro, y eso era lo que estaba buscando. En esta batalla iba a dar lo mejor de mí, además, este no era el primer enfrentamiento que me había tocado. Mis malos pensamientos desaparecieron, y, hacía mí, vino la fortaleza de no ser descubierta y seguir con mi trabajo, eso fue lo que lo construyo la seguridad hacia mí misma.

-¿Sabes? Tú, y las de tu equipo, han robado muchas tiendas, joyerías, he incluso un banco, pero nadie ha dado con sus verdaderas identidades, ni siquiera han dejado una pista en la escena. Debo decir que hacen muy bien su trabajo, pero eso llega hasta aquí, hoy será el último día de sus sucios trabajos- el joven, hablaba con voz neutra, yo simplemente lo observaba.

-¿Y como estas tan seguro que eso va a pasar?- pregunté con sumo nivel de sarcasmo en mi voz.

-Porque simplemente vas a perder esta batalla- en un intervalo de tiempo el chico saco de su bata una espada, dispuesto a enterrarla en alguna parte de mi cuerpo, pero yo actúe al igual de rápido que el, y también saque mi espada, y antes de que el chico me perforara con su espada, posicione la mía entre mi cuerpo y el filoso objeto para detener su ataque. De esta forma comenzó la batalla entre ese sujeto y yo.

…

En esa hermosa noche de luna llena, en la gran ciudad de Konoha, se libraban 4 batallas en las cuales contrincante contra contrincante peleaban fuertemente, ninguna de las dos bandas iba a ceder.

 **Sasori:**

Tome mi posición, llevaba casi dos horas esperando a las chicas en el vehículo, ya me estaba comenzando a preocupar, ellas nunca tardaban más de una hora, eso no era normal en ellas, al contrario, ellas se caracterizaban por su rapidez.

-Mmp… esperaré 30 minutos más y me comunicare con Rakusa- pronuncio el joven mientras miraba el reloj que se encontraba en su muñeca.

Esa media hora paso volando, acerque mi mano a su cuello, en el cual se encontraba un transmisor. Presione un botón y luego hable.

-Rakusa, Rakusa me copias_ me comunique, mientras aún seguía en el vehículo.

 **Sakura:**

La luz de mi radio transmisor comenzó a titilar, deduje rápidamente que algún integrante del grupo se iba a comunicar conmigo, me encontraba en una situación difícil, ya que tenía a mi contrincante en frente de mí, si trataba de hablar me distraería de la pelea y el chico aprovecharía para atacarme y eso no sería nada bueno para mí.

La batalla estaba al par. Debía admitirlo el chico era bueno, parecía ser de mí mismo nivel. Aun seguíamos luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, tenía que darme prisa para que mi oponente no lograra escuchar el mensaje, tenía que idear un plan.

-Lo tengo- susurre, para que mi oponente no escuchara.

Pude ver que el callejón en el que estaba luchando tenía un desvío, es decir, otro callejón que, dada a otra parte de la ciudad, el cual se llamaba "callejón 34 de la avenida center", mi plan era darle un gran golpe a mi oponente y usar la técnica de tele transportación y llegar hasta ese otro callejón, tendría poco tiempo, pero al menos podría responder.

El joven estaba parado frente a mí, comencé a correr en su dirección y el también a la mía, ambos teníamos nuestras espadas en la mano, en un rápido movimiento las espadas hicieron un choque, a tal punto, que el sonido que hicieron me aturdió por completo. Me encontraba en el momento preciso, no habría una segunda oportunidad, levante mi pierna derecha y en segundos está impactó en el estómago de mi oponente, pude ver una mueca de dolor tras el antifaz que llevaba.

Al ver al chico aturdido por el golpe use mi técnica de tele transportación, y en un intervalo de tiempo llegue a el otro callejón, y en ese mismo instante se estableció la comunicación.

-Rakusa, Rakusa me copias_ habló Irosas por medio del radio transmisor.

-Si, Irosas, te copio- hable con la respiración agitada por la pelea.

-¿Que sucede? ¿por qué tardan tanto?- pregunto mi compañero, al parecer a él no lo habían atacado, eso era bueno, ya que si no lográbamos ganar esta pelea podríamos escapar.

-Nos están atacando, son oponentes muy fuertes- respondí mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la entrada del callejón.

-¿Como que las están…?_ no pude dejar que mi compañero siguiera hablando, ya que no tenía tiempo, en cualquier momento ese chico aparecería, y eso no era nada bueno.

-Escucha, Irosas- hablé con voz firme- si en dos horas aún no hemos llegado al punto de encuentro quiero que vengas con el vehículo al callejón 34 de la avenida center ¿entiendes?- pregunte con la voz algo temblorosa, ya que pude ver que alguien se acercaba.

-Si, allí estaré- me respondió con su típico tono de voz.

-Una última cosa, quiero que le avises al resto del grupo. Te tengo que dejar. Adiós- una vez termine de hablar con mi compañero, el joven ya se encontraba parado frente a mí.

-Así que querías escapar_ su voz me helaba, ese chico sí que era frío, pero no me iba a dejar intimidar por él.

-No me hagas reír, créeme que yo no soy tan cobarde como para escapar de ti- hable con voz fría, pero claro, no tan fría como la voz de él.

-Si claro, como digas- habló sarcástico mientras me miraba.

-¿Que dices si acabamos con esto de una maldita vez?- quería que esto acabara, mis fuerzas se estaban agotando, y la verdad no me gustaba la opción de ser atrapada y entregada a la policía.

-Eso me parece bien- contesto el joven en su típico tono de voz arrogante, trate de mirar sus ojos, pero aun no conseguía mirarlos, eso me frustraba rotundamente.

-Bien- esa fue mi última palabra, para luego abalanzarme contra él.

 **Autor:**

La batalla continua entre las chicas ladronas más famosas de todo el momento, y aquellos chicos tan misteriosos, ninguno dada el brazo a torcer, peleaban al par, lanzaban, recibían y esquivaban golpes de su contrincante.

El chico pelirrojo ya había informado el nuevo plan a las otras integrantes del grupo, si las cosas se llegaban a tornar negras, iban a tener que dar una retirada de inmediato. Esos chicos sí que eran buenos, las jóvenes ladronas jamás se habían enfrentado a unos oponentes tan fuertes, como lo eran esos chicos.

Ya había pasado una hora y la pelea aún continuaba, se notaba el cansancio en las 4 chicas, y en sus oponentes también, nadie sabía con exactitud quien ganaría la pelea. Los segundos dieron paso a los minutos y los minutos dieron paso a una siguiente hora, el plan de escape comenzaba.

 **Hinata:**

Recibí el comunicado de Irosas minutos atrás, tal vez ya eran las 3:00am de la madrugada, ya que habíamos asaltado la tienda de modas a las 11:30pm. Si calculaba bien ya llevábamos 3 horas y media luchando, ya mi cuerpo no aguantaba más. Mi compañero estaba en la misma situación que yo, nuestros cuerpos se movían de arriba abajo debido a nuestra respiración entrecortada.

Había llegado el momento, era hora de retirarme de esta pelea.

-Bien- trate de hablar con mi voz más firme, ya que mi respiración no me dejaba hablar del todo bien- creo que es hora de irme, aún tengo un largo viaje que recorrer, acabaremos esta batalla algún día, si te vuelvo a encontrar- me di la vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento su voz me detuvo.

-Por favor, y ¿cómo piensas escapar? Quiero que sepas, que si tu corres yo te seguiré, así vueles, yo te seguiré, Tanahi- su voz de alguna manera me daba tranquilidad, al parecer el joven hablaba enserio, pero claro yo y mis compañeras teníamos unos ases bajo la manga.

¿Aun si me tele transporto tú me seguirás? - pregunte con voz sarcástica- la verdad, yo lo dudo- una vez termine de hablar, tome las bolsas con dinero que tenía a mi lado y las ate a un lado de mi cuerpo, hice algunos sellos con mis manos, para que luego una nube de hojas me rodeara y desapareciera en un intervalo de tiempo, dejando así a mi oponente fuera de eje.

En instante de segundos ya me encontraba en el sitio acordado con el resto del grupo, camine hasta donde se encontraba mi compañero para luego meter las bolsas de dinero en la maleta del vehículo, y luego subirme junto con mi compañero. Una vez adentro del auto el inicio la conversación.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto con voz aparentemente tranquila, pero yo sabía que él estaba preocupado por todas nosotras.

-Sí, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien, y estoy segura que las demás chicas también lo están- trate que se tranquilizara con eso, pero él no se tranquilizaría hasta que no viera con sus propios ojos a las chicas. Su rostro estaba contraído, eso era lo que lo representaba a Sasori cuando estaba preocupado o molesto.

 **Tenten:**

Me encontraba cubierta de sudor, sangre y más sudor, odiaba con toda mi alma estar sudando, pero mi compañero estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo, y debo decir que no se veía nada mal cubierto de sudor.

Mire el reloj que tenía en mi muñeca y eran las 3:05am de la madrugada, mi retirada estaba a punto de comenzar, pero antes quería insultar al joven y guapo chico con mascara blanca que tenía en frente.

-Bueno, querido, es hora de irme- comencé a hablar, mi respiración estaba un poco agitada, pero no tanto, ya que mi cuerpo tiene muy buena resistencia. Tenía su mirada fija en mí, a tal punto que me llego a intimidar- será en otra ocasión donde acabe esta linda batalla, fue un placer conocerte- tome las bolsas de dinero que estaban a mi lado y con una cuerda las ate a mí, bajo la mirada del lindo joven, quien decidió hablar.

-¿Y como piensas escapar ignorante? Créeme que adonde vallas yo te perseguiré, y dudo mucho que puedas volar- su tono de voz me sacaba de quicio, pero ese chico me encantaba, es decir, para amargarle la vida.

-Es muy fácil- dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- tele transportación- pude ver que las facciones de su cara se contrajeron. Hice posiciones de mano, para que luego un remolino de polvo me cubriera y desapareciera en instantes de tiempo.

Aparecí en la entrada del callejón 34 de la calle center, busqué con la mirada rastros de la camioneta, y pude verla a unos pocos metros de mí. Caminé hasta llegar a ella, abrí la puerta trasera del vehículo y me encontré con Hinata y en el asiento del piloto al pelirrojo. Me alegró saber que los dos se encontraban bien, pero aún no había señales de las otras dos chicas.

-Hola, ¿cómo se encuentran? - pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Estamos bien, Net, ¿y tú como estas? - me pregunto Hinata mirándome, Sasori tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte, se veía muy preocupado.

-Yo estoy bien, Tanahi. No te preocupes. Oye, ¿pueden abrir la maleta para meter esto?- dije mientras le mostraba a Hinata las bolsas marrones que traía conmigo.

¡Oh..! Claro, Net- dijo la chica mientras tomaba un mini control, para luego entregármelo.

-Gracias- camine hasta la parte trasera de la camioneta y pulsando un botón del mini control la maleta de este se abrió, deje las bolsas, cerré la maleta y me encamine hasta donde se encontraba los demás dentro del auto a esperar a las restantes de grupo.

 **Ino:**

Me di cuenta que se me estaba haciendo tarde para encontrarme con el resto del grupo, así que decidí terminar con este encuentro lo más rápido posible, tal vez ya todos estaban listos y estaban esperando por mí.

Lamento decirte que me tengo que ir- no me encontraba con heridas graves, tan solo tenía unos tontos rasguños, mi compañero tampoco estaba tan herido, pero lo que podía decir es que los dos estábamos cansados- espero verte pronto- le lance un beso desde mi posición, para molestarlo, tome las bolsas con dinero y las coloque en mi hombro para luego hacer posiciones de manos y desaparecer de allí dejando al chico atónito.

Camine hasta la camioneta y abrí la puerta trasera, pude ver a Tanahi y a Net hablando y a Irosas serio, mirando a la nada. Solo faltaba una sola persona y era la capitana del grupo, Net me paso el control para meter las bolsas en la maleta del auto, luego de esto, me metí en el auto con los demás para esperar a Rakusa.

 **Sakura:**

Sabía que ya era tarde, pero me encontraba mal herida y muy cansada, mi respiración se encontraba entrecortada. Tenía que salir de ese lugar a como diera lugar. Mi compañero también se encontraba herido, pero no tanto como yo, mis reservas de energía se estaban agotando y tenía que salir de allí para que no me pudieran atrapar.

-Temo que me tengo que ir- trataba de hablar lo más normal posible pero no tenía casi oxígeno, por esa razón tragaba grandes bocados del precioso gas que me mantenía viva y no lograba hablar bien.

-¿Te rindes tan pronto, Rakusa?- la voz del chico también estaba entrecortada, algunas partes de su traje estaban rasgadas al igual que la mía. Pude detectar que los otros tres chicos se aproximaban, tal vez las chicas ya estaban en el punto de encuentro. Ahora si me estaba comenzando a preocupar, estaba sintiendo el miedo, ese sentimiento que no lograba sentir desde hace años, lo estaba sintiendo en ese instante.

-La verdad, ya no estoy en condiciones de pelear, estoy en desventaja, mis energías se me han agotado, tengo una gran herida en mi pecho que no me deja respirar del todo bien. Además, tus amigos ya vienen en camino- me encontraba perdiendo mucha sangre y eso sería evidencia, así que del interior de mi capa saque un frasco con un líquido de color azul, lo abrí y lo esparcí por donde estaba mi sangre. Al instante, esta desapareció como por arte de magia, todo esto lo hacia abajo la atenta mirada del joven que tenía en frente_ es hora de irme, nos volveremos a ver, esta pelea aún no ha acabado. Hasta entonces- tomé las bolsas de dinero como pude, para luego posicionarlas sobre mi hombro. Hice algunas señales con mis manos y antes que el joven reaccionara ya yo había desaparecido en un remolino de hojas de cerezo, dejando al chico con la boca abierta.

Aparecí en donde se suponía que tenían que estar mis compañeros, al dar mi primer paso mis piernas flaquearon y caí de rodillas en el duro y frío concreto de la entrada de aquel oscuro callejón, pude ver que las personas dentro del auto salieron a toda prisa en mi dirección, todos se veían preocupados

-¡Rakusa! ¿Rakusa te encuentras bien?- pude escuchar la voz de la tímida Hinata que se posicionó a mi lado, me levanto un poco para revisarme y quedó impresionada por la herida que yo traía en mi pecho- ¡por dios!- grito con horror, mientras lagrimas caían por dentro de su máscara.

-N-No te preocupes, Tanahi, estoy bien- hable mientras mi voz se quebraba, quite su mano con delicadeza bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

-¿Rakusa que haces?- Pregunto el pelirrojo que estaba a mi otro lado, comencé a hacer posiciones de mano y en segundos mis manos estaban cubiertos por una nube de un color verde, lleve mis manos a mi pecho y mi herida comenzó a sanar.

-No tengo mucho chakra así que no se curara del todo. Mañana la sanaré completamente. No se preocupen esto solo llevará unos minutos, luego nos podemos ir- no lo podía negar, tuve suerte de salir con vida de ese ataque, y además gracias a dios, mi chakra aún no se había acabado por completo.

Pasaron unos minutos y mi herida dejo de sangrar, mi chakra se agotó en ese instante, con la ayuda de mis compañeros llegue al auto. Tenten se encargó de meter las bolsas con dinero donde estaban las demás. Hinata utilizó otro frasco del que yo había utilizado minutos antes, para esparcirla donde estuve sentada curándome, una vez todos estábamos dentro del auto nos pusimos en marcha rumbo a Suuna.

 **Autor:**

-Si esto llega a ocurrir de nuevo, no me importa lo que digas, Sakura, yo iré por ustedes- el pelirrojo rompió el silencio, su tono de voz era serio, mientras su mirada estaba puesta en el camino. Sakura se encontraba despierta con la vista en el camino junto con él, en la parte de atrás las otras 3 chicas se encontraba dormidas.

-Yo- las palabras no lograban salir de la boca de la chica- lo lamento, Sasori- la chica bajo la mirada al decir estas palabras.

-¿No entiendes que ustedes me importan mucho Sakura?- pregunto con un tono de voz más suave.

-Si lo entiendo, y es por eso que me disculpo contigo- esta vez la chica lo miró a los ojos. Ya todos se habían quitado sus trajes y las máscaras, se encontraban solo con el pantalón y una camisa.

-Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer- el chico la miro y le regaló una sonrisa a la cual ellas correspondió y le devolvió el gesto.

Todo el viaje trascurrió en silencio, las chicas dormidas, Sasori y Sakura aun despiertos atentos a la carretera. En un lapso de tiempo ya se encontraban en Suuna, Sasori fue dejando a cada chica en su respectiva casa y a la última persona en llevar fue a Sakura.

-Espero que te recuperes. Vendré mañana para ver como sigues, que descanses- se despidió el joven de la chica.

-Tu igual. Gracias por todo, recuerda guardar la camioneta en el escondite. Adiós- antes de bajar del auto la chica besó en la mejilla al pelirrojo y luego bajo.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Hpm…. Mi herida ya ha sanado- comentó la joven chica, mientras posicionaba su mano en donde había estado la herida que casi acaba con su vida- esos chicos sí que son buenos en la pelea, para mí en nuestro primer encuentro casi acaba con mi vida- la chica se encontraba hablando sola, mirando el lago desde el banco donde se encontraba sentada- espero volverte a ver. Aun la batalla no ha terminado.


	2. La Llegada de Papá y Una Gran Noticia

**Declaración: esta historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nichi-chan. Los personajes tampoco son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hago esto para revivir una historia que me gustó muchísimo… espero que la disfruten, al igual que yo.**

 **Sin más que decir… ¡A leer!**

 **Capítulo 2: La llegada de papá… Una gran noticia**

…

La joven de ojos jade aún seguía en el jardín de su casa, le encantaba la tranquilidad de ese lugar, le transmitía una plena tranquilidad al estar allí. Pronto, se escucharon unos pasos que se aproximaban hacia ella.

-Lamento molestarla, mi niña Sakura, el joven Sasori la está buscando, se encuentra en la sala- Sakura tenía en frente a una mujer de unos 50 años. Su piel estaba algo arrugada y su cabellera negra tenia partes de color blanco, esa señora era Rosa, la nana de Sakura. Desde la llegada de Sakura a la mansión ella fue quien la cuido, ya que su padre viajaba mucho, se convirtió prácticamente en la madre de la joven.

-No me molestas, Rosa. Por favor dile a Sasori que venga, quisiera estar aquí por un momento más- la chica estaba como perdida en el universo, su voz era muy tranquila, su mirada siempre estaba en el lago que tenía a un lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien, mi niña?- pregunto la mujer con voz cariñosa a la chica.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Solo estoy algo cansada, anoche no dormí del todo bien, eso es todo- respondió mirándola por primera vez a su nana y regalándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

-Muy bien, ya le digo al joven Sasori que venga- la mujer desapareció por donde vino, Sakura la vio desaparecer por una puerta que daba a la cocina de la mansión. Una vez no la vio, poso de nuevo sus ojos bien el hermoso lago.

-Hola, mi linda flor. ¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana?- pregunto el chico de caballera roja mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la chica.

-Estoy bien. Gracias, Sasori. ¿Y tú como estas? - sus ojos verdes se posaron en los rojizos de su amigo. Le echo un vistazo rápido al atuendo que traía su amigo, y pudo ver que se le veía bien. Su atuendo consistía en un pantalón color negro, una camisa de botones y mangas de color tinto y zapatos deportivos también de color negro. Tenía que admitirlo, su amigo siempre se veía bien.

-Muy bien. ¿Cómo sigue la herida?- su mirada se posó en el pecho de la chica, donde en la noche anterior había estado la herida que casi acaba con su vida.

-Ya sanó completamente, no ha quedado ni la cicatriz- la voz de la joven, era extremadamente tranquila, sin preocupaciones y sin temor a nada.

-¿Has visto el video de anoche?- Sakura al oír esto rio por lo bajo, cosa que llamo la atención del chico.

-Sí, si lo he visto, lo vi hoy en la mañana e incluso llame a Ino- se sinceró la joven aun con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-No le veo la gracia, Sakura, casi las descubren- el tono de voz del joven cambio de uno tranquilo a un tono de voz serio.

-No te preocupes, Sasori, todo resulto bien. Además, no fue culpa de Ino, esa cámara de seguridad no se encontraba en el plano de la tienda- Sakura se levantó del banco y caminó un poco más hasta llegar al río.

-Tienes razón, pero eso no se puede repetir- continuo el chico mientras se paraba al lado de la joven chica.

-Mi padre llega hoy- cambio de conversación la joven, mirado a los ojos al chico de pelo rojizo- hoy no saldremos- terminó de hablar Sakura, para posar su mirada nuevamente en el río que tenía al frente.

-¿Y cuando se va tu padre?- pregunto el joven con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras miraba al cielo.

-Tal vez en una semana, la verdad no tengo idea- respondió sinceramente Sakura, posando sus ojos color jade nuevamente en los del chico.

-Entonces esta semana la tendremos libre, ¿verdad?- lanzo otra pregunta, clavando sus ojos en los de la chica, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al saber la respuesta.

-Así es- asintió la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que su amigo, mientras daba media vuelta para emprender camino a la mansión seguido por el joven de pelo rojo.

-Por favor llama a las chicas y dile que vengan para acá- comentó la joven entrando a su casa- ven, vamos a la sala- dicho esto los dos jóvenes fueron a la gran sala de la mansión mientras el chico llamaba a las otras chicas, para reunirse.

Luego de unos minutos las otras tres chicas llegaron, todos se encontraban sentados en la sala de la mansión y conversaban animadamente.

-Chicas- habló Sakura cambiando su expresión de animada, a una expresión seria y su voz pasó a un tono más bajo- mi padre llega hoy, por lo tanto, hoy no saldremos. Además de eso por los chicos desconocidos que nos atacaron anoche. Mi padre se quedará en casa por una semana, así que tendremos toda una semana libre.

-¡Por dios, que bien…!- gritó eufórica Ino, para luego abalanzarse sobre la pelirosa que tenía en frente, la cual, también acepto su abrazo- ¡hoy iremos de compras….!- volvió a gritar la joven una vez se separó de su amiga, todos al ver la actitud loca de la rubia comenzaron a reír.

-¡Jajajajaja…! ¡Por dios, Ino, compórtate, pareces una niña!- carcajeaba junto con los demás una chica de cabellos marrones con dos colitas a los lados, mientras se revolvía sobre el sillón con las manos en su estómago. Esta chica vestía de una falda color negro y una camisa de color rojo y unas sandalias altas de medio tacón del mismo color de la falda.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Vamos al centro comercial?- la chica tomó una posición seria esperando la respuesta de sus compañeras.

-Sí, si, si iremos- respondió la oji jade limpiándose una lágrima, después de reírse tanto gracias a su amiga la rubia.

-Bueno, entonces vamos- habló por primera vez en la mañana, Hinata, mientras se levantaba del sillón y tomaba su bolso. Esa mañana la chica de pelo negro traía un atuendo que consistía en un pantalón negro, una linda camisa color morado y zapatitos cerrados que solo mostraban una parte de sus pies de color negro al igual que su pantalón.

-Ya bajo, voy a buscar mi bolso- la pelirosa corrió hasta perderse por unas escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta de la casa y a su cuarto.

-Sasori, tú nos llevaras- Ino se tomó la libertad escoger al chofer. El chico solo frunció el entrecejo, mientras seguía a las chicas a la puerta.

-Yo las voy a llevar y las tengo que venir a traer, pero eso tiene que ser antes de las 7:00 de la noche- advirtió el joven al detenerse en la puerta para esperar a la chica que faltaba.

-¿Y que tienes que hacer, Sasori?- preguntó la rubia al momento en el que detenía su paso para encararlo y mirarlo de una forma amenazante.

-Cosas, Ino- respondió en un tono sarcástico con una media sonrisa en su rostro y sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¡Mmmm…! ¡Hombres…!- la chica dio media vuelta y se metió en la parte trasera del auto en donde se encontraban sus compañeras.

-Ino, me gusta cómo te vez hoy- halagó la chica de dos moños, al momento en el que la chica entraba al auto.

-¡Oh, gracias, Tenten! Tú igual- la chica le envió una sonrisa sincera y cariñosa a su amiga, la cual también le devolvió el gesto. La chica rubia se encontraba vestida con un vestido color púrpura con un cinturón un poco más debajo de sus pechos y unas sandalias de medio tacón de color negras.

Sakura bajo rápido las escaleras, fue a la cocina y habló con su nana, una vez terminó se fue corriendo a la puerta de su casa, allí se encontró con Sasori y junto con él se encamino hacia el auto.

-¿Le avisaste a tu nana que vas a salir?- el pelirrojo era como el hermano mayor de todas las cuatro chicas, siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar, seguridad y sobre todo por su felicidad.

-Sí, he hablado con ella antes de salir- sin más nada que decir la chica se introdujo en el auto del pelirrojo al igual que él. El auto era una camioneta de color negro, era parecida a la que ellos utilizaban en las noches oscuras para su trabajo.

No fue mucho el tiempo que tardaron en llegar al centro comercial, en el trayecto como siempre iba la música del radio a todo volumen, y por supuesto Ino con su gran bocota cantando al igual que Tenten. Hinata y Sakura por su parte cantaban en una voz más baja y Sasori se limitaba a ver por donde conducía y una que otra vez se le veía sonreír por la actitud berrinchudas de sus alocadas amigas.

Una vez llegaron al centro comercial las chicas comenzaron a caminar como locas, buscando y rebuscando en las diferentes tiendas alguna bonita prenda para comprar, el pobre Sasori iba un poco más alejado de ellas, mientras miraba con atención el comportamiento de sus amigas y mirando de reojo una u otra cosa que le llamara la atención.

-Miren, chicas- se detuvo la rubia instantáneamente al igual que sus compañeras, al momento en que sus ojos se posaban en un lugar en específico- es la misma tienda que robamos anoche- habló un poco más bajo la joven, mientras sus amigas miraban en la dirección que dictaba la vista de la chica.

-Ino, no es la misma tienda, es una de las tantas tiendas con el mismo nombre que hay en todo Japón. Se debe decir que son del mismo dueño, pero la que robamos anoche es una y esta es otra- explico la peli azul con la voz bajo y algo sonrojada.

-Hinata tiene razón, Ino_ apoyó la joven con las dos colitas_ ¡no seas ignorante!- terminó de hablar con algo de fastidio en su voz.

-Bueno, chicas, a lo que me refiero es la tienda que tenemos en frente es del mismo dueño- trató de defenderse, mientras hacia posiciones con sus manos para que las chicas pudieran ver su punto.

-Sí, si, Ino, y ¿qué hay con eso?- a la chica de pelos rosas no le gustaban las cosas con rodeos, a ella le gustaba ir directo al grano y preámbulos.

-¿Qué tal si entramos?- en los ojos de la rubia aparecieron la típicas de estrella de emoción- además, ¿yo nunca les dije que me gustaba esa marca de ropa?- preguntó inocente, al momento en que daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia la dichosa tienda, pero antes que diera un paso más, Sakura la detuvo por el brazo y la volteo para encararla.

-¡Ino…! ¡por favor no seas hipócrita!- grito por lo bajo la chica- nosotras fuimos las que robamos esa tienda, como se te ocurre que vamos a entrar. ¿De dónde sacas las agallas, Ino?- la chica sostenía fuertemente la mano de la rubia, sin ejercer mucha fuerza, claro está.

-¡Ay, Sakura…! No seas agua fiestas, las que robaron esa tienda fueron unas completas extrañas. Ni tú, ni las chicas, ni yo las conocemos. Nosotras somos unas compradoras como el resto de las personas. Por favor, nadie sabe que nosotras somos esas chicas, Saku. Tranquilízate…- la chica alejo la mano de Sakura de su brazo y posó está en el hombro de la chica.

-No te ofendas, Saku, pero Ino tiene razón. Nosotras somos otras chicas con el sano espíritu de comprar…- esta vez la chica de cabellos marrones apoyó a la loca rubia.

-Sí, sí, Sakura las chicas tienen razón- intervino la chica tímida del grupo, al momento en que jugaba con sus dedos

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- preguntó una voz muy conocida para las chicas.

-Sasori, nosotras queremos entrar a esa tienda- dijo la chica mientras señalaba en dirección al lugar- pero Saku no quiere- terminó de hablar mientras hacia un puchero.

-¿Es la misma tienda que robamos anoche?- el chico habló en voz baja, mientras su ceño estaba fruncido- déjame decirte que eres una hipócrita, Ino- dijo lo más normal posible, mientras su mirada estaba en la de la chica.

-¡Sasori…!- gritó la joven, hastiada- ok, ok, ¡tú tampoco me apoyes!- la chica cruzó los brazos en forma de una niñita malcriada.

-¡Oye…! ¡Nosotras si te apoyamos, Ino..!- gritó Tenten desde su lugar, mientras con su dedo señalaba una y otra vez a la pelinegra y a su persona

-Sí, sí, lo sé, chicas- agradeció la rubia con una gran sonrisa, al cual las otras dos le devolvieron el gesto.

-Pero, yo no le veo ningún problema, Sakura- dijo el chico, mientras su mirada se posaba en la chica de ojos verdes.

-¡Ves, ves…!- grito la rubia mientras le sacaba la lengua a la chica de pelo rosa.

-Está bien, ¿quieres entrar? Pues vamos a entrar- se resignó la chica, mientras sus otras tres amigas gritaban y saltaban, Sasori y ella solo se limitaron a observar con una gotita en la frente al estilo anime.

-No te preocupes, Sakura, todo el trabajo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, ha estado bien- la apoyó el pelirrojo con su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-¡Mmm…! Creo que tienes razón- sonrío la chica al momento en el que se separaba del joven y tomaba su mano- ¿vienes?- preguntó mientras lo jalaba para que la siguiera.

-No, no, Sakura, esas son cosas de chicas, además vi una tienda que me llamo mucho la atención. Vuelvo dentro de un rato- finalizó mientras se separaba delicadamente del agarre de la chica de ojos verdes.

Sakura caminó hacia la tienda, ya que sus amigas ya estaban adentro, probándose cualquier prenda que encontraban en su camino. Llegó hasta donde las chicas se encontraban y al igual que ellas, comenzó a buscar alguna bonita prenda que llamara su atención.

Las jóvenes tardaron más de 40 minutos en la tienda, y al momento de la salida cada una llevaba dos bolsas, una en cada brazo, todas cuatro cargaban con una linda sonrisa en sus rostros, mientras hablaban entre sí.

Luego de visitar esa tienda, las chicas continuaron observando y visitando casi todas las tiendas del gran centro comercial, caminaban de aquí y de allá, y ya no llevaban dos bolsas, en ese momento cada una llevaba por lo menos cinco bolsas cada una, y eso que debían moderar sus compras.

Luego de que salieron de la que al parecer sería la última tienda que visitarían ese día, ya eran las 3:50 de la tarde, todavía les quedaba tiempo para hacer otra cosa.

-Bueno y ahora que hacemos- preguntó Tenten, llena de energía y entusiasmo.

-Pues… ¡Ummm…! ¿Qué tal si vamos a el cine?- opinó la ojiperla con la gran timidez que la caracterizaba.

-¡Es una buena idea, Hina…!- Ino grito a todo pulmón, a tal punto que algunas de las personas que pasaban por el lugar se la quedaban viendo con cara de _"¿Y a esta loca que pasa?"._

-¡Por dios, Ino…! ¡No seas tan escandalosa…! No puedo creer que a pesar de todas las vergüenzas que nos has hecho pasar, podamos segur salir contigo. ¿Te he dicho que eres estresante?- la chica de ojos verdes al final de hacer la pregunta, en sus labios color rosa se dibujó una gran sonrisa, y al momento sus otras compañeras comenzaron a carcajear, excepto la chica rubia que mantenía un rostro serio.

-Claro, claro, búrlense. No puedo creer que tenga amigas tan malas como ustedes. ¡no lo puedo creer!- la rubia se encontraba haciendo todo un drama, mientras ella hablaba y hablaba las demás chicas no paraban de reír.

-Ya, ya, Ino, ¡no exageres…! Jajajaja- trataba de hablar la ojiperla, pero los intentos que hacia simplemente eran inútiles, la risa la vencía.

-Bueno, ya- trato de tranquilizar su risa Tenten- vamos, que nada más tenemos tiempo antes de las 7 de la noche- las otras 3 chicas obedecieron y en un momento las cuatro emprendieron rumbo al cine del centro comercial.

-Chicas, voy a avisarle a Sasori que estaremos en el cine- comento la chica mientras sacaba su teléfono de su bolso con dificultad, ya que traía consigo las bolsas con ropa. Las jóvenes solo asintieron al comentario de la chica de pelo rosa, mientras mantenían su ruta.

-Hola, Sesori, te quería avisar que estaremos en la sala de cine, por si nos necesitas. ¿Mantendré mi teléfono encendido bien?- la chica no podía escuchar por el gran ruido que hacían las personas el en gran centro comercial- ok, ok, nos vemos allá- al terminar de hablar con Sasori, la chica colgó el teléfono y acto seguido la guardo en su bolso.

-¿Qué te dijo Sasori?- Ino por primera vez desde que salieron de la casa de la chica de ojos color verde habló seria, sin la sonrisa que la caracterizaba en su rostro. Eran muy pocas las veces en las que se le veía así.

-Bueno, me dijo que él se encuentra en la cafetería de la salida, que nos va a esperar allá, así que, cuando salgamos, que si bien no me equivoco será a las seis y media no debemos desviarnos para ningún sitio o de lo contrario, Sasori se ira y nos dejará.

Yo por mi parte no me voy a desviar de mi ruta, quizá ustedes- la rubia no termino de hablar ya que Sakura la interrumpió.

-Ohh vamos, Ino, me vas a decir a mí, que, si al momento en que vayamos de regreso a encontrarnos con Sasori en la cafetería, vez en una tienda un vestido de los más lindo, ¿no vas a ir corriendo a comprarlo, aun si hubiese una cola de personas para pagar? ¿Ehhh, Ino?- la rubia tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras que en la cara de Sakura se destacaba una sonrisa de satisfacción- mejor no me respondas- pidió la joven al ver que su amiga seguía perpleja.

Como lo calculo la chica de ojos verdes, las jóvenes salieron del cine a las 6:30 de la tarde, y al mismo tiempo en el que salían del cine, emprendieron rumbo a la cafetería de la entrada del centro Comercial, para encontrarse con su amigo.

-Disculpa la demora, Sasori- se disculpó la joven de cabellos marrones captando la atención del pelirrojo que se encontraba leyendo un libro con una tasa de café a su lado.

-No se preocupen, veo que se divirtieron- comentó al momento en el que posaba su mira en las bolsas de compras de las chicas.

-Sí, si nos divertimos mucho- habló con nerviosismo Hinata.

-Eso me alegra- el chico se levantó de su asiento coloco un billete en la mesa y se dirigió a la salida seguido por sus compañeras.

El camino se hizo corto para los que abordaban la camioneta, en el transcurso del trayecto todos iban hablando de las cosas que habían pasado en el centro comercial, incluso el único chico también se unió a la conversación. Una vez llegaron, Sasori como siempre fue dejando a cada chica en su respectiva casa, y como de costumbre a la última en llevar fue a Sakura.

-¿Crees que tú padre ya haya llegado?- preguntó el joven mientras detenía el auto al frente de la mansión de la joven.

-No, aun no, si hubiese llegado me hubiera llamado, mi padre es así- respondió la joven mientras tomaba las cosas que había comprado.

-¿Quieres ayuda?- se ofreció el joven al ver que la chica tenia dificultad por las tantas cosas que había comprado.

-No, no te preocupes puedo sola- si algo había aprendido Sakura en la vida, era no valerse de nadie, y si alguna cosa se convertía en un reto, tenías que vencer ese reto a como dé lugar.

-Gracias por todo, Sasori- agradeció la joven con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- nos vemos luego- antes de abrir la puerta le dio, como todas las noches, un beso en la mejilla del chico y luego una linda sonrisa, la chica bajo del auto y se dirigió a su casa.

El joven al ver que la chica había entrado a su casa emprendió el rumbo al compromiso que tenía.

 **EN LA CIUDAD DE KONOHA**

La noche en la ciudad de Konoha era fría, muy fría. Eran alrededor de las 12:00 de la noche y en la cima de un edificio se encontraban los misteriosos chicos con vestimentas de capas negras y nubes rojas que habían atacado a las chicas la noche anterior.

-Al parecer hoy no vendrán- habló el chico que poseía la máscara naranja en su rostro.

-Será que se acobardaron, en la pelea de anoche ellas huyeron- esta vez el que habló fue el chico que poseía la máscara de color perla.

-Hpm… Esperaremos un poco más y si aún no han aparecido, nos iremos- el joven con la máscara negra se encontraba mirando atentamente las calles de la ciudad. No se veía pasar a nadie a esas horas, uno que otro borracho, tal vez un carro, pero nada más.

Los minutos dieron paso a las horas y los chicos aún estaban en espera de la banda de ladronas.

-Bien- hablo la voz fría del joven con la máscara negra- al parecer no vendrán hoy, vámonos- en un intervalo de segundo los 4 chicos desaparecieron, dejando atrás el edificio donde habían estado esperando a aquellas chicas.

 **EN LA CIUDAD DE SUUNA**

El sol comenzaba a asomarse, la chica de pelos rosas aún se encontraba profundamente dormida, pero unos ruidos fuera de su recamara la despertaron.

-Mmmm…- la chica comenzó a estirarse en su cama aun adormilada ¡ahhhhh….!- la chica se levantó de su cama y camino con los ojos entrecerrados al baño. Una vez adentro se lavó los dientes y entro a ducharse.

En menos de media hora, la chica salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y otra sujetaba sus extraños cabellos. Caminó hasta su guarda ropas y escogió un pantalón corto color negro, una camisa fucsia con rayas negras y unas sandalias cómodas de color negro, fue a la peinadora y comenzó a peinar su extraño cabello color rosa.

-Tal vez papá ya haya llegado…- se dijo a sí misma, mirando atentamente su reflejo en el espejo. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, dejó el peine a un lado y se levantó del banco de la peinadora, caminó hasta la puerta de su cuarto y la abrió, caminó hasta llegar al comedor de la casa, entro y pudo ver de espalda un señor sentado en la cabecera de la mesa. La joven sonrió ampliamente y salió corriendo hasta donde su padre estaba y lo abrazó por detrás.

-¡Papá….!- grito la joven con una gran sonrisa en su rostro aferrándose al señor.

-Sakura, hija, ¿cómo estás?- el hombre se levantó de la silla y abrazó a su amada hija. Vestía de blanco, aparentaba tener unos 50 años de edad. Su cabello era de uno color grisáceo y ojos de color rojizos. Al estar un tiempo abrazado a su hija este se separó de ella para mirarla- ¿cómo estas, mi amor?- volvió a preguntar mientras la miraba atentamente con una media sonrisa.

-¡Estoy bien, papá!- la chica se notaba muy feliz por la llegada de su padre, sus ojos de la joven dispendian un brillo que solo a ella la caracterizaba.

-Estas diferente, te ves hermosa, Sakura- halagó su padre produciendo en la chica un lindo sonrojo.

-Papá, ¿cómo estás? ¿cómo te ha ido en este viaje?- preguntó la joven mientras caminaba para sentarse a desayunar con su padre.

-Bueno, he atendido casos muy difíciles en estos últimos días, pero los he resuelto. Además, te tengo una sorpresa- declaró viéndola directamente a los ojos mientras se llevaba un pedazo de fruta a la boca, Sakura mantenía la mirada de su padre con una linda sonrisa incluida.

-¿Que sorpresa?- Preguntó esperando ansiosa la respuesta de su padre.

-Mmm… No estoy seguro de decírtelo, Sakura…- el hombre comenzaba a jugar con su hija, eso era lo que caracterizaba al padre de Sakura, su sentido del humor y a pesar de su edad lo juguetón que era.

-¡Papá…! Por favor, dime que es la sorpresa- se quejaba la joven al momento en que hacia un puchero- ¡por favor, papá…!- esta vez utilizó un arma que funcionaba en casi todas las personas, comenzó a hacerle ojitos a su padre, inmediatamente este al ver la técnica de su hija dio su brazo a torcer.

-Bien, bien- habló casi en un suspiro el hombre con la mirada gacha. En un instante, levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¡te iras a estudiar a Konoha!- casi grito el hombre. Sakura por su parte había quedado en estado de shock, pero en un momento ya se encontraba pegada a su padre abrazándolo muy fuertemente.

-¡Por dios…! ¡Gracias, gracias!- la chica gritaba, mientras su sonrisa aún permanecía en su rostro. Sakura desde hace mucho tiempo le había pedido como regalo a su padre estudiar en la mejor universidad de Konoha, para ella era un sueño vivir y estudiar en una ciudad tan bella como esa- ¡espera un momento…!- Sakura se separó abruptamente de su padre para mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Qué pasara con las chicas, y con Sasori?- su sonrisa se había apagado, como era posible que no hubiera pensado en ellos, y estaba claro, sin sus amigos ella no iba a partir.

-No te preocupes, Sakura, eso ya está resuelto- su padre sabía la preocupación de su hija, pero esa decisión de que Sakura se fuera a estudiar a otra ciudad ya la tenía en mente desde que ella se lo había pedido, pero ella también le puso una condición, " _sin mis amigos yo no iré_ ", y claro estaba que el tenía todo bajo control. Nunca se le había cruzado por la mente mandar a su hija a estudiar sola en una gran ciudad como esa.

-¿A que te refieres con que tienes todo resuelto?- Sakura aún no comprendía la situación en la que se encontraba. Por su parte, su padre aún seguía sentado con la misma sonrisa en su cara.

-Sakura, ya he hablado con los padres de tus amigos y les he propuesto que todos ustedes se vayan a estudiar a Konoha, y todos los padres de tus amigos han aceptado- los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos, inmediatamente la misma sonrisa de hace algunos minutos apareció otra vez en su rostro.

-¡No puedo creerlo…! ¡Ino, Sasori, Hinata y Tenten yo nos iremos a estudiar en Konoha! ¡Papá no sabes cómo te amo!- esto pudo ser posible, ya que los padres de los compañeros de la oji jade y su padre eran muy íntimos amigos, se conocían desde hace muchos años- ¡iré a hablar con las chicas!- Rápidamente la chica se despidió de su padre y corriendo entro a su habitación, tomo su teléfono celular y comenzó a llamar a sus amigas. Comenzó con la rubia.

-¡Ino…! Sakura caminó hasta donde se encontraba su cama para luego tomar asiento.

-¿Sakura, ya te enteraste? ¡No crees que es genial! ¡Nos iremos a estudiar a la ciudad de Konoha!- los gritos provenientes de la otra línea aturdieron por unos segundos a la joven que llamaba; pero luego recordó la gran noticia que le habían dado esa mañana.

-¡Siiii, Ino! ¡Papá me lo ha dicho esta mañana!- los gritos de la chica desde su cuarto se escuchaban en toda la casa, su padre por su parte se encontraba muy feliz, ya que su hija era feliz.

-Ya he hablado con Ten-Ten, Hinata y Sasori, vamos dentro de media hora para tu casa. ¡Mi padre me ha dicho que partiremos esta misma noche! Iremos para allá para preparar todo para el viaje…- Sakura al escuchar que partirían esa misma noche la había tomado por sorpresa, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y su boca estaba semiabierta.

-¿Partiremos esta misma noche?- preguntó en un tono de voz más bajo, esa noticia no se la había dado su padre, pero aun así estaba totalmente feliz.

-Si, Saku, partiremos hoy mismo en la noche, así que ya voy para allá- segundos después la línea se cortó, Sakura dejo su teléfono en su cama y bajo en busca de su padre. Buscó en toda la casa sin encontrarlo, por fin dio con su paradero, cuando busco en la cocina, se encontraba hablando con la nana de la chica.

-Hola, Rosa- saludó con una linda sonrisa en su rostro a su prácticamente madre.

-Hola, mi niña- le devolvió el saludo la mujer, al momento en que se llevaba a la boca un sorbo de su té.

La chica permanecía parada en el mismo sitio en el momento que llego. Su mirada se encontraba puesta en los ojos de su padre, el cual tenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-¿Me imagino que ya te enteraste?- el padre de la joven, dejó su tasa de té en la mesa de la cocina,, y caminó hasta donde se encontraba su hija, mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-Sí, ya me he enterado. Ino me lo acaba de decir- Sakura aparentemente se encontraba seria, pero su padre sabía perfectamente, al igual que su nana que no lo estaba. La mujer mantenía una sonrisa al ver la escena de padre e hija.

-Sakura, Ino me pidió que ella era quien te iba a decir que se irían hoy. Yo no puse objeción, así que acepte- su padre caminó un poco más hasta donde se encontraba la chica para luego abrazarla- Me duele mucho que te vayas, hija, pero yo entiendo que te tengo que dar libertad y es por eso que te voy a dejar ir- la chica al momento de escuchar las palabras de su padre se abrazó más a él.

-Lo sé, papá. A mí también me duele dejarlos- la chica se refería a su padre y a su querida nana- pero yo quiero ser un gran medico como lo eres tú, y también tengo que agradecerte que hayas hablado con los padres de todos los chicos para que fuéramos todos juntos- la joven se separó de su padre para poderlo mirar a los ojos- te quiero mucho, papá- su padre tenía un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras. Si bien, él no era el verdadero padre de Sakura, sentía como si lo fuera. La trajo a su casa con tan solo 5 años de vida, ya que su amada esposa no podía tener hijos. Ella murió dos años después que Sakura llegó, de de una enfermedad muy extraña y desde ese día juró cuidar y proteger a la niña que su esposa tanto había amado, y que el con el tiempo, también la llego a amar.

-Rosa- la chica se separó de su padre para luego caminar hasta donde se encontraba la mujer- quiero agradecerte por cuidar todos estos años de mí, pero ha llegado el momento que yo misma me cuide sola, quiero que sepas que te quiero- Sakura abrazó a la mujer, y esta se abrazó a ella con los ojos llorosos y una que otra lagrima.

-¡Ayyyy…! Mi niña, ¡cómo te voy a echar de menos!- la señora comenzó a llorar, Sakura tan solo mantenía una media sonrisa en su rostro y mirando con nostalgia a la mujer.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar- luego el sonido de la puerta sonó en toda la casa, la joven se separó de su nana y con sus manos limpió el rastro de sus cristalinas lágrimas, para luego regalarle una tierna sonrisa.

-Esas deben ser las chicas y Sasori. Voy a empacar- la chica se retiró de la cocina dejando a su padre y a su nana, caminó hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la casa, al momento en que la abrió, una chica con cabellos rubios se abalanzó contra ella, seguida de una castaña y una peli negra.

-¡Chicas!- por todo el peso que proporcionaban las chicas, Sakura no aguanto más y se desplomo al suelo, todas al mismo tiempo comenzaron a reír.

-Vamos dejen sus niñerías y ayudemos a Sakura a empacar- la voz seria del chico de pelo rojo interrumpió las risas de las chicas, las cuales al escucharlo se levantaron rápidamente

-¡Ayy, por favor, Sasori! Yo puedo empacar sola, no necesito ayuda- se quejó la chica, mientras daba media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación- pero si tengo que hablar con ustedes de algo importante- el tono de su voz cambio de una tierna a una muy seria. Todos a sintieron y siguieron a la chica hasta la siguiente planta.

Una vez estuvieron en el cuarto de la chica, Sakura abrió la puerta de su armario y de allí saco unas maletas las cuales abrió y coloco sobre su cama, luego comenzó a sacar ropa del mismo armario las cuales doblaba y acomodaba en las maletas mencionadas.

-El trabajo de ahora en adelante se nos hará más fácil. Ya no tendremos que estar viajando todas las noches para poder hacer nuestro trabajo, pero, así como hay ventajas, también hay desventajas. Ya no vamos a poder escapar como lo hacíamos antes, ahora viviremos allá así que se nos hará algo difícil pelear, ya que si dejamos alguna pista corremos el riesgo de ser descubiertas- todos tenían la mirada posada en la chica, todos se mantenían serios, ellos estaban conscientes de que lo que su compañera decía era cierto.

-Todos estamos conscientes de eso Sakura-chan- habló con timidez la chica de pelo negro.

-Es cierto Sakura, hasta ahora hemos sido muy cuidadosos y lo seguiremos siendo, no dudes de eso- esta vez intervino la chica con los dos moñitos en sus cabellos.

-Si, además, Sasori también ira con nosotras. Estaremos seguras allá, pero tenemos que cumplir a como dé lugar nuestra promesa- la rubia se mantenía seria, cosa rara en ella, pero ella misma sabía que la situación era difícil, si por descuido las llegaban a descubrir, sus vidas se acabarían.

-Muy bien, eso era lo que quería escuchar. Sasori- la chica posó sus ojos color verdes en los rojizos de su amigo, el cual se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de su cuarto- debes cambiarle la placa a la camioneta, es mejor estar seguros- el chico solo asintió al pedido de la comandante del equipo- ¡pues bien! Con todo aclarado, me podrían a ayudar a empacar- la chica les hizo ojitos a sus amigos, los cuales solo se limitaron a reír y a ayudar.

-Supuestamente, tú no necesitabas ayuda- se quejó el chico de pelo rojo, mientras caminaba hasta donde se encontraba las chicas.

-Oh, vamos, Sasori, tú me conoces- comentó la chica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al igual que sus compañeras.

-Claro, como digas- rindiéndose, el chico comenzó a ayudar a las chicas a doblar la ropa de la Haruno, para así agilizar el proceso y no tener retrasos a la hora de partir.

Los chicos estuvieron unas horas más en la casa de Sakura, planificando todo lo que iban a hacer a la hora de llegar a la gran Konoha. Luego de tanta planificación, todos se retirando a sus casas y acordaron encontrarse en la casa del padre de Sakura, ya que ellos se irían en la camioneta del chico de pelos rojizos. Acordaron encontrase allí a las 8:00 de la noche, ya todos habían hecho su equipaje, la última en empacar fue la chica de pelo rosa, pero gracias a sus amigos que la ayudaron pudo empacar a tiempo.

Las horas fueron transcurriendo y todos ya se encontraban en la mansión Haruno, listos para irse a su nueva casa "Konoha".


	3. Primer Día de Clases

**Declaración: esta historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nichi-chan. Los personajes tampoco son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hago esto para revivir una historia que me gustó muchísimo… espero que la disfruten, al igual que yo.**

 **Sin más que decir… ¡A leer!**

 **Capítulo 3: ¡Primer día de clases!**

…

Todos se encontraban tristes por la despedida.

Sakura se encontraba abrazada a su padre, al igual que Ino y Tenten, Hinata por su parte se limitaba a observar la escena, ya que su padre nunca la reconoció y su madre había muerto cuando tenía tan solo 3 años de edad, por otro lado la madre de Sasori lo tenía muy fuertemente abrazado.

-Bueno, hija, ¿Cuándo llegues a Konoha me llamas si?- los padres a adoptivos de Ino la llegaron a querer como si se tratara de su misma sangre. Al igual que Sakura, ella también fue adoptada, pero sus padres adoptivos fueron los Yamanakas quienes la adoptaron a los 4 años de edad, la madre de Ino la mantenía abrazada, mientras su padre se encontraba esperando para despedirse de ella.

-Si mamá, te juro que te llamare- habló con voz nostálgica la rubia. Nunca se había separado de sus padres, y la verdad, aunque no tenían lazos de sangre, ella los consideraba como sus verdaderos padres. La chica se separó de su madre para luego abrazarse a su padre.

-Papá te voy a extrañar mucho- la chica no lo pudo resistir y comenzó a llorar.

-Ya, Ino, tienes que ser fuerte. Enorgullécenos a mí y a tu madre, sabes que te quiero mucho, y yo también te voy a extrañar- su padre acariciaba suavemente el pelo amarillo de su adorada hija. La chica se separó de él y con una sonrisa dio media vuelta y camino hasta meterse en la camioneta. Los padres de Ino voltearon a ver a la chica de ojos perla, y le dieron una linda sonrisa, para luego caminar hasta donde ella se encontraba y abrazarla.

-Hinata, espero que te cuides mucho, te voy a extrañar querida- la madre de Ino se separó de ella, para darle paso a su esposo.

-Yo también la voy a extrañar señora Yamanaka- pronunció la chica al momento en que recibía el abrazo del Sr. Yamanaka.

-Haz sido como otra hija para mí, Hinata, te voy a extrañar- el señor se separó de ella y la chica se dirigió hasta donde estaban la nana de Sakura y su padre, los cuales aún se despedían.

-Sakura, recuerda llamarme cuando llegues. Rosa y yo estaremos pendientes, ¿tienes las llaves de su nueva casa?- preguntó el hombre con preocupación.

-¡Si papá!- respondió la joven con una linda sonrisa.

-Bien, espero que te cuides, me llames, estudies y te diviertas. Nada de salidas después de las 10:00 noche, nada de chicos en la casa en la noche, excepto Sasori claro, que vivirá con ustedes- el hombre continuaba, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

-Sí, papá, ya hablamos de esto en la tarde, se muy bien lo que debo hacer, te aseguro que estaré bien- la chica lo abrazó, luego de esto se dirigió a su nana.

-Hasta luego, Rosa, te voy a extrañar mucho. Prométeme que me llamaras- Los ojos de la mujer parecían dos cascadas, al igual que en la mañana y en la tarde la nana de la chica se encontraba llorando.

-Sí, mi niña, te juro que te llamaré- la mujer aún seguía abrazada de la chica. Luego de unos minutos la mujer aflojó el abrazo y le dedico una sonrisa a su niña. Sakura desvío la mirada hacia Hinata y con una sonrisa le indico que fuera hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

El padre de Sakura la abrazo con un instinto paternal. Hinata pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en la mansión del padre de Sakura, ya que vivía sola en un apartamento, poco a poco el padre de Sakura le fue tomando afecto a tal punto de que la invitó a que viviera en su casa, pero la chica se negó. Al igual que Hidan, Rosa también la llegó a querer mucho, también estaba triste porque la dejara.

-Sabes que siempre habrá un lugar muy especial para ti en mi corazón, Hinata. Quiero que te cuides y cumplas todos tus sueños, esos son mis mejores deseos para ti- el hombre se separó de ella y le dio un beso en su frente.

-Gracias, señor Haruno, lo voy a extrañar mucho- agradeció tímidamente la chica mientras recibía el abrazo de la señora.

-Ohhh, mi dulce Hinata, espero nunca te olvides de esta pobre vieja. Sabes que al igual que a mi niña Sakura, te quiero como mi hija y me duele tu partida. Por favor, llámame- la mujer se separó de ella con una lagrima en su mejilla. La joven se sentía extraña, casi nunca había sentido ese sentimiento, el sentimiento de una familia, y eso lo estaba sintiendo con esos seres que le decían esas lindas cosas.

-Yo también la considero como mi madre, y créame que la voy a extrañar y prometo que la voy a llamar cuando pueda- la chica sonrío para luego caminar hasta llegar al lado de la chica de ojos jade.

-Bueno, los quiero, hasta luego- Sakura se despidió y camino junto con Hinata al auto, en donde ya se encontraba Ino y Sasori, el cual ya se había despendido de sus padres, la que faltaba era Tenten quien se encontraba aun afuera despidiéndose.

Luego de unos minutos de espera la castaña subió al auto con lágrimas en sus ojos. Una vez todos estuvieron listos, Sasori puso en marcha el auto rumbo a la ciudad de Konoha.

El auto iba en total y absoluto silencio, hasta que la chica de pelos rosados decidió romperlo.

-Me duele dejarlos- menciono con un tono de voz triste y la mirada gacha.

-A todos nos duele dejarlos, Sakura- la apoyó el chico, con un tono de voz neutro, sin quitar la mirada del camino.

-Aun así, ¡nunca pensé que doliera tanto!- la castaña que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la camioneta comenzó a llorar a mares, la rubia y la chica de ojos perlas trataban de controlarla, pero lo que conseguían era deprimirse ellas también.

-¡Ohh! ¡Vamos, Tenten, no te pongas así! Me harás llorar- los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a cristalizarse y sin más, lágrimas corrían por sus blancas mejillas. Hinata por su parte las consolaba a ambas, Sakura desde el asiento del copiloto observaba la escena con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Chicas, por favor! Véanle el lado positivo a este cambio. Viviremos en Konoha, conoceremos amigos, tendremos nuestra propia casa y nuestro trabajo nos resultará más fácil- la pelirosa trataba de calmar el llantén de sus dos amigas, las cuales al escuchar las palabras de la chica la miraron, mientras sus lágrimas iban cediendo.

-Saku-chan tiene razón, chicas. Si todas ponemos de nuestra parte, esta nueva vida se convertirá en una linda experiencia- inquirió la joven de ojos perlas, al momento en que dedicaba una linda sonrisa a todos sus amigos.

-C-cre-eo que tienen razón- intervino la chica con las dos colitas en sus cabellos, mientras limpiaba con sus blancas manos el rastro de sus lágrimas- además, no es el fin del mundo, en algún momento de la vida tendría que dejar a mis padres- esta vez en el rostro de la chica se asomó una linda sonrisa, la cual calmo los nervios de la pelirosa, ya que no quería oír en todo el trayecto los sollozos de sus queridas amigas.

La joven rubia aún seguía moqueando en las piernas de la chica de pelos azulados, pero luego de unos minutos más sus sollozos cesaron, la chica se levantó de las cómodas piernas de la chica y se reincorporó en su lugar.

-Lo lamento Hinata_ se disculpó la rubia al momento en que sus ojos zafiros se posaban en los ojos perlas de su amiga.

-No te preocupes, Ino, tan solo me ensuciaste un poco el pantalón- la rubia no pudo contener su risa al ver que el lindo pantalón blanco de la chica estaba manchado con un poco de baba, un poco de moco y un poco de pintura labial.

-Jajajajajaja- la risa de la rubia retumbaba en todo el auto, Sakura volteo a ver lo que sucedía, y al igual que su amiga no pudo aguantar la risa. Tenten quien se había quedado dormida hace unos minutos, se despertó por el ruido ocasionado por las chicas.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó mirando a Ino, para luego mirar a Sakura.

-Mírale el pantalón a Hinata jajajajaja- la rubia no paraba de reír, Tenten al ver lo que le causaba tanta risa a las dos chicas se mordió el labio inmediatamente, para no explotar en carcajadas.

-Hinata me disculpas, pero esa gran mancha de suciedad, que me imagino que es proveniente de Ino, no se caerá tan fácilmente- la castaña decía todas estas palabras con dificultad; su risa amenazaba con salir, ya no aguantaba más, sus cachetes se encontraban inflados, los cuales hacían que la rubia se retorciera al igual que las otras dos por la escena.

-Jajajajajajajaja- Tenten ya no pudo oponer resistencia, su risa fue más grande, las cuatro chicas no paraban de reír, a tal punto de que a la rubia se le saliera un poco de baba de su boca, lo cual ocasionó más risas para las chicas.

Unos minutos más tarde y las risas pararon, y luego de unas horas, como era costumbre las chicas del asiento de atrás se quedaron dormidas, mientras que Sasori y Sakura iban concentrados en el camino.

-Mañana no iré a la universidad- rompió el silencio el chico con voz seria lo cual era común en él. La chica lo miro confundida.

-Pero, ¿por qué?- preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido, el joven quitó la vista del camino por unos segundos y la miró.

-Alguien tiene que ir a buscar la camioneta para poder hacer nuestro trabajo en las noches, y no quiero que ninguna de ustedes pierda su primer día de clases- el joven volvió a posicionar su vista en el camino, mientras su compañera lo miraba atentamente.

-Pero, Sasori, tú…- la joven no pudo continuar, ya que el pelirrojo la interrumpió.

-Sakura, regresaré en menos de siete horas. No le avisaré a nadie que me voy a devolver a Suuna, me iré en avión y como es obvio me regresaré en la camioneta. Quiero que tengas un escondite, para que en el momento que yo llegue no tengamos ningún inconveniente- la chica asintió a lo que decía el chico- si en la universidad preguntan por mí, tu solo diles que no me siento bien, o cualquier excusa, ¿entiendes?- el joven la volvió a mirar, para saber si había captado lo que él había dicho, ella solo asintió con su mirada puesta en la mirada de él.

Las horas iba corriendo y aún seguían en el camino, pronto el piloto y la copiloto pudieron divisar la entrada de la gran ciudad que se levantaba tras ésta.

Sasori fue descendiendo la velocidad mientras entraba a la ciudad.

La pelirrosa sacó de su bolso su teléfono celular para ver la hora en que habían llegado a la ciudad, el cual se encontraba en la repisa del auto. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que eran la una y media de la madrugada.

-¡Santo cielo!- exclamó la joven, atrayendo la atención del conductor, quien la miró- ya es de madrugada y mañana tenemos que asistir a clases, gracias al cielo ya la casa esta acomodada y los cuartos también, tan solo falta colocar las maletas que llevamos atrás- el joven la miró con una media sonrisa en su blanco rostro.

-Hablando de casa- pronunció el pelirrojo, mirando nuevamente la carretera, la cual se encontraba completamente vacía, uno que otro auto, o una persona caminado, y una que otra discoteca con varias personas fuera totalmente ebrias- tienes la llave, ¿cierto?- la joven sonrió de medio lado y buscó y rebuscó en su bolso, hasta que dio con el paradero de la llave, la sacó y tomándola con dos dedos de su mano se la mostró al joven- tendremos que sacarle copia a esa llave- sugirió el joven, al momento en que se acomodaba mejor en su asiento.

-Tienes razón- apoyó la joven guardando otra vez la llave en su bolso- por lo que me dijo papá, la casa tendría que estar por aquí- la joven observaba por la ventana del auto, la cual se mantenía cerrada. Sasori fue deteniendo el paso del auto, parqueando la camioneta en el garaje de una hermosa casa. Sakura mantenía la boca semi-abierta por la impresión que se había llevado.

El motor del auto fue apagado, para que luego se escuchara la puerta del piloto y del copiloto abrirse, mientras que las chicas que se encontraba en los asientos traseros aún se mantenían profundamente dormidas.

Sakura se bajó con su bolso en mano, le dio la vuelta a la camioneta, para luego detenerse al lado del chico, el cual se mantenía viendo fijamente la hermosa casa. Sakura lo imitó y posó su vista en dicha casa, la cual consistía en un hermoso jardín, estaba totalmente pintada de blanco, por lo que se podía ver, a pesar de la noche, era que la casa tenía dos plantas. No se comparaba con las casas que habían dejado, en donde vivían sus padres, pero la casa que se encontraba frente a ellos era una verdadera fascinación.

-Creo que es hora de despertar a las chicas- el chico volteo a mirar a la chica, y luego de esto asintió. Sakura camino hasta llegar a la puerta del lado izquierdo la cual abrió, y al hacerlo la castaña con los dos moños en sus cabellos cayó en el suelo, debido a que se encontraba recostada de la puerta y se mantenía dormida. Sakura no pudo evitar que se escapara un gritillo de su boca, despertando así a las otras dos chicas.

-¡Hahaah! Por dios, Tenten- gritó la joven pelirosa al ver a su amiga tirada en el suelo. Pronto por la parte derecha se bajaron las otras dos chicas restantes, quienes al ver a la castaña tirada en el suelo no dudaron en reír a carcajadas.

-Jajajajaja ¡Tenten! Levántate del suelo- la rubia gritaba y gritaba, mientras que la pobre chica era ayudada por el joven de pelos rojos, aun adormilada la chica volteo a ver al frente y no pudo evitar que su boca se entreabriera y sus ojos se abrieran como platos al ver la casa que se alzaba a tan solo metros de ella.

La rubia al ver que su amiga no se defendía por haberse burlado de ella le pareció extraño, vio que ésta mantenía la mirada fija en un punto, acto seguido buscó con la mirada y al ver lo que la castaña miraba tan sorprendida ella casi se desmaya de la sorpresa. Hinata por su parte se encontraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡E-es hermosa!- gritó eufórica la chica de ojos azules al salir de su estado de shock.

-Y- yo te apoyo, Ino- intervino la peli azul, aun embelesada viendo la casa.

-¿Qué les parece si entramos?- preguntó la chica de ojos verdes mirando a las chicas, las cuales también la miraba a ella.

-Me parece bien- respondieron, acto seguido todas comenzaron a correr en dirección a la casa, el chico solo las siguió con paso lento. Sakura sacó de su bolso la llave de la casa y al abrirla sus ojos se expandieron hasta mas no poder al igual que sus amigas.

La casa estaba diseñada con un estilo moderno. Estaba constituida por unos muebles de cuero negro, una mesa de vidrio en el centro, la cual tenía varios arreglos, una chimenea, había un estante con un televisor plasma y una radio, entre otras cosas. Había una escalera la cual llevaba al segundo piso, un pasillo que, dada hacia la cocina, también existían dos puertas, las cuales no sabían lo que se encontraba adentro.

Luego de unos minutos de asombro por parte de las cuatro chicas, estas se adentraron en la casa seguidas del chico, el cual mantenía una cara sin ninguna expresión.

-Ohhh… ¡la casa es espectacular! - halagó la chica de ojos perlas, se le notaba la felicidad en su rostro, al igual que a las otras chicas.

-Sí, es cierto, y además de eso, ¡es nuestra!- gritó la rubia con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

-Bueno, chicas- habló el chico volteando a mirar a las jóvenes, con su característico tono de voz- saquen las cosas del auto, mañana tienen que ir a clases y ya es tarde- las jóvenes asintieron a lo dicho por Sasori, y acto seguido fueron a la camioneta que se encontraba parqueada frente a la cochera, para buscar las pertenencias de cada una.

Una vez estuvieron dentro de la casa, cada una con sus pertenencias, se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, las cuales identificaron, ya que en la puerta de cada habitación aparecía con lindas imágenes el nombre de cada chica.

Sasori fue el último en ir a buscar sus pertenencias al auto, para ahorrarse volver a salir de la casa, decidió guardar de una vez el auto en la cochera. Luego de esto entro a la casa con sus pertenencias en mano, subió las escaleras y por un largo pasillo pudo divisar su cuarto al final de este. La habitación de Ino era la primera del pasillo, Sakura le seguía después, luego de ella se encontraba la habitación de la tímida Hinata, y la habitación de Tenten estaba ubicada al lado de la habitación del pelirrojo.

El chico caminó hasta llegar a su habitación, de una vez entro en ella y dejo sus pertenencias en la cama, detenidamente observó su cuarto y le pareció muy cómodo.

Su habitación consistía en una cama individual con sabanas rojas y almohadas de color negro, dos veladores con su respectiva lámpara, cada velador al lado de esta, una alfombra al lado de la cama, un armario, también existía un escritorio con una laptop, y del izquierdo una puerta, la cual llevaba a un baño, también había muchos detalles a los cuales no le presto mucha atención.

Organizó las cosas que había traído en su respectivo lugar, luego se encaminó a la puerta de salida, para bajar a la sala y aclarar algunos puntos con sus compañeras.

Su caminar era tranquilo, bajó las escaleras y una vez que estuvo en la sala, tomó asiento en el sillón individual que allí se encontraba.

-Chicas, por favor bajen- gritó para que sus compañeras pudieran oírlo, luego de unos minutos las chicas ya se encontraban sentadas en la sala, esperando a que su compañero hablara.

-Bien, chicas, no les quitaré mucho tiempo porque sé que mañana tendrán que levantarse temprano- la chica de pelos rubios al momento de oír lo que había dicho su amigo frunció en entrecejo.

-Espera, ¿Cómo es que tendrán que levantarse temprano mañana? ¿Qué hay de ti? Tú también tienes que asistir a clases mañana- el chico miró a la pelirosa que se encontraba sentada a al frente de él, junto con Tenten.

-De eso, es de lo que les voy a hablar. No asistiré a clases mañana- las tres chicas se sorprendieron por lo dicho, el chico al ver que las chicas no lo interrumpirían continúo hablando- tendré que ir de nuevo a Suuna para buscar la camioneta y los trajes para hacer lo que hacemos- las tres jóvenes parecieron entender la situación, pero aun así no estaban del todo de acuerdo.

-Pero Sasori, entonces no vas a descansar nada, ¿Por qué no la buscas otro día?- la voz de la joven Hyuga, la cual se encontraba sentada en el otro mueble individual se hizo presente captando la atención del chico.

-No te preocupes, Hinata, yo estaré bien. Recuerda que tenemos una promesa con esa organización y no la podemos romper- el chico le dedicó una linda sonrisa a la joven, lo cual hizo que ésta se sonrojara- Regresaré pronto, no quiero que armen problemas ni llamen la atención, es por eso que quiero que cambien de actitud- esta vez las cuatro chicas lo miraron con el ceño extremadamente fruncido.

-¿A que te refieres con eso, Sasori?- preguntó la pelirosa un tanto sarcástica.

-A lo que me refiero, es que van a tener que cambiar su comportamiento en esta institución, Sakura- respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado algo malévola.

-Pero, no te entiendo, Sasori. ¿Cómo que vamos a tener que cambiar nuestra actitud?- esta vez habló la rubia con algo de fastidio el su voz.

-Verán, chicas, no podemos causar sospechas. Ustedes no van a llegar a la universidad con esa actitud que tienen, no pueden llegar como las chicas malas. Yo las conozco, se quiénes son- la rubia iba a reclamar, pero luego se arrepintió ya que el chico tenía toda la razón- Sakura, tu carácter es explosivo, eres muy tierna cuando te lo propones, pero la mayoría del tiempo estas a la defensiva- la chica lo miró ofendida, le iba a recriminar, pero el chico no la dejó- es por eso que tu actitud en la universidad será como la de Hinata- el chico mantenía una sonrisa ladina y macabra, las tres chicas voltearon a mirar a la chica de pelos rosas con cara de "no creo que lo logre, es muy explosiva", mientras que Sakura se mantenía semi-abierta por la sorpresa.

-P-pero- la chica planeaba continuar, pero el joven no la dejó.

-Nada de peros, Sakura. Entiéndeme, ya no viviremos en Suuna, ahora viviremos aquí. No podemos darnos el lujo de que a la primera semana de estar aquí sospechen de nosotros si llegamos con esta actitud a la universidad- la joven pareció entender el punto de vista de su amigo.

-Entiendo- habló la chica resignada enviándole al joven una tierna sonrisa.

-Pero, quiero que saques tu lado oscuro en las noches- la chica esta vez cambió su sonrisa tierna a una sonrisa totalmente macabra y oscura. El joven Akasuna sonrió orgulloso al ver a la chica- Ino- continuo Sasori, posando la vista en la chica. esta al ver que el chico la había nombrado tragó pesadamente- no, creo que tu actitud está bien- un largo suspiro salió de la boca de la chica al oír las palabras provenientes del pelirrojo.

-Oye, pero no es justo- saltó a la defensiva la chica de cabellos rosas.

-Sakura- el chico pronunció el nombre de la joven de ojos verdes con un tono de advertencia.

-Bien- la chica se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, el joven Akasuna solo la miró divertido, luego de esto posó su vista en la tímida Hyuga.

-Hinata, quiero que dejes de ser tan tímida, tan solo un poco- el joven le dedicó una linda sonrisa a la chica, la cual asintió a la orden de su amigo.

-Y por último- el chico dirigió su mirada a la chica de cabellos castaños- Tenten, quiero que tú seas un poco más femenina y coqueta- las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de un color rosa al oír la orden del chico, ella solo se limitó a asentir.

-Bien, era todo lo que les quería decir. Cumplan con lo que les he dicho. Vayan a dormir, chicas, hoy es su primer día de clases y no han dormido- las chicas se levantaron y dándole las buenas noches al pelirrojo se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

El joven estuvo allí sentado unos minutos más, se levantó, caminó hasta el encendedor del bombillo y luego lo apagó. La casa quedó totalmente oscura, el chico caminó hasta llegar a su habitación y luego de estar allí tomó la laptop que descansaba en el escritorio, la cual encendió para comprar el boleto de avión para su vuelo a Suuna.

Una vez todo estuvo listo, se cambió de ropa y se metió a su nueva cama para dormir un poco, ya que su vuelo salía a las 7:00 am.

…

Los primeros rayos del sol dieron comienzo a un nuevo día para los cinco chicos que habitaban la casa de la calle Nº 3 de la avenida Kisura.

Dentro de la casa había mucha actividad, las cuatro chicas corrían de un lado a otro arreglándose, todas se veían muy bien. En el living se encontraba Sasori esperándolas, ya que él las llevaría a la universidad para regresar a la casa, pedir un taxi e irse al Aeropuerto.

 **Sasori:**

Me encontraba sentado en el sillón individual de cuero negro en el living, podía escuchar como las chicas corrían de un lado a otro. La verdad no tenía idea de lo que hacían, tal vez querían verse bonitas, pero por favor, ya eran más que bonitas.

Miré la hora en mi teléfono celular y los ojos casi se salen de los orificios al ver la hora, eran las 6:24 de la mañana y las chicas aun sin bajar, no tuve más opción que llamarlas.

-¡Chicas, se nos hace tarde!- Mi vista se mantenía en las escaleras a ver si bajaban de una vez por todas.

-¡Ya bajamos, Sasori!- reconocí inmediatamente la voz de la rubia, unos minutos más de espera, y una atrás de la otra iban bajando la escalera.

-Chicas, se ven muy bien- Mi halago hizo que en las mejillas de cada una de ellas apareciera un lindo tono de color rosa.

-Gracias, Sasori- al perecer Tenten había seguido mis consejos de ser un poco más femenina, llevaba puesto un lindo vestido de color negro con detalles de flores en color blanco, sus sandalias eran de color blanco con diamantes de fantasía, debía admitirlo se veía muy linda, todo esto iba acompañado por un bolso de color negro.

Pude observar a Ino, la cual llevaba una falta de cuadros holgada, le llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, era de un color negro con líneas de cuadros de color negro, una camisa manga larga de un color rojo casi tinto, y por último unas sandalias de medio tacón de color negras, el bolso de la rubia consistía en una mochila de color rojo con negro, la cual combinaba perfectamente con su atuendo.

Hinata se veía muy linda con lo que llevaba puesto. Traía una licra de pitillo de color negro, la cual llegaba un poco más arriba de sus tobillos, una camisa holgada de color gris sujetada por un cinturón de color negro, sandalias grisáceas de medio tacón. Su bolso era de un color gris oscuro.

Sakura por su parte se encontraba vestida con un short negro, el cual llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, sin mostrar demasiado, unas botas altas bien apretadas a sus bien tornadas piernas, estas no eran de tacón, llegaban hasta sus rodillas, las cuales dejaban una parte de su blanca piel expuesta, una camisa de color lila con un borde negro y encima de esta se encontraba una chaqueta de color tinto. El bolso que traía era de un color lila al igual que su camisa.

Todas se veían al natural, tan solo llevaban un brillo en sus labios y resaltador para las pestañas, no tengo ni idea de cómo se llama ese producto. También, pude notar que todas llevaban el collar que les regalé el día de San Valentín, el cual era una linda flor; el de Ino era de color azul al igual que sus ojos, el de Hinata era de color morado, ya que era su color favorito, el de Ten-Ten era de un color blanco, pues simplemente porque me gustó ese color para ella, y por último era el de Sakura, el cual era de un color rosado, ya que combinaba perfectamente con el color de sus cabellos.

Al parecer los bolsos que llevaban eran unas especies de carteras, las cuales iban colocadas aun solo lado de su cuerpo, en donde podían caber dos o tres libretas y alguna que otra necesidad de ellas.

-Muy bien, es hora de irnos, se les hace tarde y se me hace tarde a mí también- las chicas caminaron hasta la puerta de salida, yo ya había sacado el auto del garaje y estaba parqueado en el frente de la casa. Las chicas caminaron hasta llegar a ésta, mientras yo le pasaba el seguro a nuestra nueva casa. Ya todas se encontraban dentro de la camioneta, caminé hasta llegar a ésta, abrí la puerta y me adentré en el auto, seguido de este cerré la dicha puerta y encendí el vehículo, para luego emprender rumbo a la universidad

-Luego de que nos dejes en la universidad, ¿regresaras a la casa y dejaras la camioneta para luego llamar a un taxi?- La chica de ojos jade me miraba esperando respuesta de mi parte.

-Sí, no les voy a dejar la camioneta a ustedes señoritas- la chica hizo un puchero al escuchar mi respuesta, las conocía muy bien a todas cuatro, y además de eso las quería mucho.

-¿Y sabes dónde queda la universidad?- la castaña me miraba por el retrovisor, yo por mi parte también la observaba, pero claro de reojo, ya que tenía que estar pendiente por donde conducía.

-Sí, Tenten, el padre de Sakura me indicó todo lo que tenía que hacer. Me dijo dónde estaba la universidad, la casa, la estación del metro, el centro comercial, pero de todas formas ustedes ya conocen algunos de esos sitios- pude notar que nos estábamos acercando a la universidad, y tenía algo importante que decirle a las chicas- una vez que salgan de la universidad se irán a la estación del metro, solo queda a una calle de aquí, tienen que seguir recto y luego cruzar hacia la derecha- las chicas solo asintieron a mi orden- no quiero que vayan a ir a ninguna otra parte que no sea la casa, Sakura- la chica al escuchar su nombre volteo su mirada hacia a mí- tú tienes la llave de la casa, mañana cuando llegue del viaje le sacaré copia- ella solo asintió a lo dicho.

-Bien, no te preocupes Sasori, todo estará bien- las palabras de la tímida Hinata se hicieron presentes en el auto, yo solo le dediqué una sonrisa de medio lado por medio del retrovisor la cual ella estaba viendo.

Pude divisar la institución a unos metros de nosotros, estacioné el auto aun lado de la calle, se podían observar jóvenes caminar de aquí y de allá, la universidad era muy extensa por lo que se podía ver, se veía mucho más grande que en la fotografía que me mostró el padre de la pelirrosa.

 **Sakura:**

Sasori se estacionó aun lado de la calle, pude ver muchos jóvenes. La universidad era muy grande y abierta, miré a las chicas, las cuales mantenían una sonrisa en sus rostros, luego mi vista se posó en el pelirrojo que se encontraba a mi lado.

-Muy bien, te veremos luego, Sasori, cuídate espero que llegues pronto- no pude evitar abrazarlo, él también correspondió dicho abrazo, una vez me separé de él las chicas hicieron lo mismo, cuando ya todas nos habíamos despedido del pelirrojo bajamos del auto. Era muy extraño estar allí, no sabía que era lo que me espera al cruzar la calle y llegar a las instalaciones, y más aún cuando tenía que utilizar una personalidad que no era mía.

La camioneta comenzó a movilizarse y la bocina del auto se hizo presente en forma de despedida por parte de la persona que lo conducía, vi la camioneta girar en una esquina y luego desaparecer. Las chicas y yo caminamos hasta llegar a un enorme estacionamiento, en el cual había personas bajándose de lujosos autos o simplemente caminando.

Mantuvimos la marcha, mientras mirábamos con mucho entusiasmo las instalaciones de la institución. Todo era muy bonito y al parecer era antiguo, todo eso le daba un toque misterioso a aquella universidad. La mayor parte estaba cubierta por un pasto muy verde, había árboles por todos lados, también había muchos bancos, en los cuales se encontraban personas conversando esperando la hora de clases.

-¡Chicas esto es muy bonito!- exclamó Tenten muy contenta mirando a todos lados.

-S-sí, tienes toda la razón, Tenten- la chica de ojos perlas mantenía al igual que todas, mirando todo el lugar.

Aun seguíamos caminando, podía sentir mientras caminábamos todas las miradas puestas en nosotras, eso era algo que me incomodaba. Algunas chicas murmuraban entre sí y los chicos que se encontraban en grupo nos quería desvestir con la miraba, o lanzaban cumplidos, lo cual odia admitir me causaba un sonrojo al igual que a mis compañeras.

-Al parecer estábamos causando un gran impacto- alardeó la rubia de ojos azules, mientras nos miraba con una de sus mejores sonrisas- y Sakura- al escuchar mi nombre volteé a ver a mi rubia amiga- ¿Cómo vas a hacer con respecto a tú cambio de personalidad?- la verdad no tenía ni las más remota idea de cómo actuar, pero esa era mi obligación, no tenía que causar sospechas.

-La verdad, no tengo idea, solo espero que no me hagan molestar o de lo contrario no po…- no pude continuar ya que un dolor punzante en mi trasero se hizo presente, alguien no miraba por donde caminaba y tropezó conmigo, trayendo como consecuencias que yo cayera sentada en el piso de un pasillo, la ira me consumió notablemente.

-¡Acaso no te fijas por donde caminas, maldita molestia!- la voz me estremeció completamente, levanté la cabeza para poder mirar al imbécil que me reclamaba, pero había sido muy tarde, el muy estúpido se había marchado sin siquiera ayudarme a levantarme.

Las chicas al reaccionar me ayudaron a ponerme de píe, todo había sucedido tan rápido, solo pude ver al chico de espalda, y solo pude distinguir que tenía que pelo negro con reflejos azules. Pronto se escuchó una voz que gritaba a lo lejos, las chicas voltearon a ver quién era, al igual que yo, lo que pudimos ver fue aun rubio corriendo y gritando como loco.

-¡Sasukeee! ¡Espérate! ¡Tienes que disculparte con esta chica!- al parecer había presenciado al estúpido de su amigo tirarme contra el piso, y además de eso ni siquiera inmutarse a levantarme o a ofrecerme una disculpa.

-Disculpen a mi amigo. Está de mal humor, hoy no es su día- pude sentir que mi entrecejo se frunció notablemente.

-Y dime, ¿por qué éste no sea su día tiene que tratar a las personas así?- pegué casi un grito al hacer esa pregunta.

-¡Sakura!- escuche mi nombre en forma de regaño salir de los labios de la rubia que estaba parada junto a mí, miré a la chica, e inmediatamente me di cuenta que había metido la pata. Se suponía que no debía gritar, al contrario, tenía que hablar como mi amiga de ojos perlas, rápidamente bajé la cabeza y comencé a jugar con mis dedos como lo hacía la Hyuga

-Y-yo lo lamento- El rubio me miró algo sorprendido por mi cambio de comportamiento. Al ver su mirada así, posada en mí no pude evitar sonrojarme, eso era perfecto, ahora si me parecía a mi tímida amiga.

-No, disculpa a mi amigo. Bueno, linduras, las dejo- las chicas solo se sonrojaron por el cumplido, y sin más el chico comenzó a correr nuevamente, me imagino que era para alcanzar al tal Sasuke.

-¡Sakura, te viste muy linda!- gritó la rubia mientras me abrazaba, las otras dos solo se reían a todo pulmón.

-Ino, Ino- la trataba de apartar, pero no podía, utilicé todas mis fuerzas y la aparte con delicadeza- gracias, amiga, pero quiero que no me vuelvas a decir eso- mi tono de voz cambió de uno tierno aun tono de vos más serio.

-¡Ahhh! Vamos, Sakura… te veías muy tierna- no pude evitar sonrojarme lo cual provocó en ella una gran risa…

-¡Te ves hermosa!- no pude más y comencé a caminar, ellas solo me siguieron, aun riendo- ¡Sakura, espera.!- la castaña gritó desde donde estaba, hablando por ella y por las otras dos chicas, me detuve a esperarlas y cuando estuvieron a mi lado retomamos la marcha.

-El chico que chocó contigo era muy guapo- la chica de ojos azules usó tono de voz… ¿sensual? Sí, eso parecía.

-¡Ay, Ino!- exclamé mirándola- No llevamos ni una hora desde que llegamos... ¿y ya se te metió un chico por la cabeza?- la rubia me miró algo indignada, eso solo me provocó risa, pero claro la contuve.

-Solo dije que es lindo- se defendió- además ni lo has visto- la miré de reojo y negué con la cabeza.

-Contigo no hay remedio- las otras dos chicas comenzaron a reír por lo bajo al escuchar mi comentario.

-Saku-chan, ¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó la chica de ojos perlas, mientras me miraba y con sus mejillas algo rosadas.

-Vamos a la dirección, Hinata- la chica asintió y posó su vista en el camino, al igual que yo.

Caminamos unos minutos más y llegamos a unas puertas de madera la cual nos indicaba que era la dirección, ya que tenía un pequeño papel pegado que lo decía.

Tenten tocó dos veces y una voz desde adentro nos ordenó entrar. Era una oficina muy bonita, era de un estilo medieval al igual que toda la institución, había una gran alfombra en el suelo de color marrón, estanterías con lo que parecía ser carpetas, un escritorio. La habitación se encontraba muy bien amueblada, tras el escritorio se encontraba una rubia de ojos marrones la cual nos observaba.

-Bienvenidas a la universidad de Konoha- esta se levantó de su asiento de forma cortes, nosotras solo hicimos una reverencia. La señora nos indicó que tomáramos asiento, lo cual hicimos.

-Ustedes son las nuevas estudiantes que vienen de Suuna- las chicas y yo solo nos limitamos a asentir a lo dicho, ya que estaba en lo correcto.

-Bien- la mujer sacó una carpeta de un cajón del escritorio, la cual coloco sobre este- Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Tenten Ama, Ino Yamanaka y Sasori Akasuna- la rubia levantó la vista para cerciorarse que el chico no se encontraba.,

-¿Dónde está el chico Akasuna?- preguntó mientras nos miraba.

-Pues, Sasori no se sentía del todo bien hoy y decidió no venir- la mujer pareció comprender lo antes dicho.

-¿Y sus padres ya saben?- la rubia aún mantenía sus ojos puestos en mí, no sabía que responder la mujer me intimidaba, cosa que no lograban hacer muchas personas, por suerte Hinata intervino.

-No, sus padres no saben, ya que él no quiere que se entere. Por favor, respete su decisión- al parecer la mujer entendió, acto seguido se levantó del asiento y sonrió de medio lado.

-Bien, vengan, les mostraré su grupo de amigos- nos levantamos de los asientos y caminamos hasta la puerta, caminamos por un pasillo y luego subimos una escalera, nos detuvimos frente a un salón, el cual tenía el número 9, la mujer tocó la puerta y con permiso del profesor ésta entro, nosotras solos nos limitamos a esperar.

No sabíamos que era lo que decía la mujer allí dentro, luego de unos minutos, la mujer salió y sin cerrar la puerta nos ordenó que entráramos.

Tímidamente entramos al aula de clases, todas las miradas estaban puestas en nosotras, observé detenidamente los jóvenes que desde ahora iban a ser nuestros compañeros de clases. Mi mirada se topó con una mirada oscura. Era un chico de pelos negros con reflejos azules, era muy lindo, tenía facciones muy finas y una blanca piel, luego posé mis ojos en su compañero y me percaté de que era el rubio que se había disculpado por parte de su amigo. En ese momento lo deduje todo, el chico de ojos negros era el gran imbécil que ocasionó que me cayera… debía admitirlo, Ino tenía razón, el chico era lindo.

-Bueno, chicos… Estas serán sus nuevas compañeras de clases- habló con autoridad la mujer de ojos marrones- espero que las traten bien y las respeten. Chicas, ¿pueden presentarse ante sus compañeros?- La mirada de la mujer se posó en nosotras, Ino dio un paso hacia adelante y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro habló.

-¡Hola!- saludó con su mano derecha en el aire como muestra de saludo- mi nombres es Ino Yamanaka y es todo un honor para mí estudiar con ustedes- Ino dio un paso hacia atrás y quedó de nuevo al lado de Tenten.

-Hola, mi nombre es Tenten Ama y desde hoy seré una de sus nuevas compañeras de estudio- la chica de pelos castaños hizo lo mismo que la rubia, dio un paso hacia a delante y luego un paso hacia atrás cuando se hubo presentado ante las personas.

Ahora era mi turno de presentarme, tenía que poner en práctica mi nueva personalidad así que di un paso hacia adelante con mis mejillas sonrojadas mientras jugaba con mi camisa.

-H-hola, mi nombre es S-Sakura H-Haruno y desde hoy seré su compañera de clases- rápidamente di un paso hacia atrás y me posicioné al lado de la castaña y a mi lado se encontraba Hinata. Se le podía ver que se encontraba nerviosa, le dediqué una sonrisa de aliento, ella me devolvió el gesto y dio un paso hacia delante para luego hablar.

Antes de que Hinata hablará miré de reojo a la mujer rubia de ojos marrones, al momento me percaté de miraba atentamente a Hinata, y lo más que me preocupó fue que mantenía una mirada muy, pero muy seria.

 **Hinata:**

Sakura me dedicó una linda sonrisa la cual me ayudó mucho a perder el miedo que tenía. Di un paso hacia delante, al igual que todas, recordé que yo también tenía que cambiar mi personalidad así que utilicé todas mis fuerzas para esconder mi sonrojo y aclarar mi voz.

-Hola, desde hoy seré una nueva compañera de clases al igual que mis amigas, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga- al momento en el que dije mi apellido todos los alumnos parloteaban entre sí, hasta el mismo profesor tenía una cara de sorpresa, la mujer de ojos marrones se mantenía sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. No entendía cuál era la razón hasta que vi a aquel chico mirándome con mucho odio, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar al ver su color de ojos, inmediatamente deduje que era algún pariente mío.

La directora ordenó con una voz autoritaria que hicieran silencio, los estudiantes obedecieron esa orden, luego la mujer nos miró.

-Tomen asiento, chicas- mujer nos indicó cual eran nuestros asientos. Tenten y yo íbamos en un siento para dos personas, al igual que todos, mientras que Ino y Sakura compartían el que se situaba detrás de nosotras.

Mi mirada se posó en el chico que me miraba, que hace algunos minutos me miraba con odio, él también me miró, su odio se notaba a leguas. No pude resistir y bajé la mirada, tenía que averiguar quién era el, o peor aún, tenía que averiguar si era pariente mío.

Talvez en este año conociera al cobarde de mi padre. Esa idea no me agradaba en lo absoluto, no quería encontrarme con la persona que embrazó a mi madre para luego dejarla sola.


	4. Primer dia de Clases II

**Declaración: esta historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nichi-chan. Los personajes tampoco son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hago esto para revivir una historia que me gustó muchísimo… espero que la disfruten, al igual que yo.**

 **Sin más que decir… ¡A leer!**

 **Capítulo 4: ¡Primer dia de clases! Parte 2**

…

Una vez las cuatro chicas estuvieron sentadas en los asientos, la mujer de cabellos rubios se volteó para mirar al profesor.

-Kakashi, quiero que vigiles muy bien a Neji. Hinata es la hija de Hiashi, al igual que tú yo también me quedé sorprendida cuando la inscribieron aquí- la mujer le susurraba estas cosas al hombre de cabello plata, el cual pareció entender la situación.

-Comprendo la situación Tsunade-sama- la mujer miró por última vez a las nuevas estudiantes para luego salir a paso lento del aula.

 **Naruto:**

-Neji- hablé en un tono audible para que el me escuchara. Me acomodé mejor en el asiento para poderlo verlo a la cara, mi amigo tenía unos ojos de color perla al igual que la chica que llevaba su mismo apellido, su cabello era largo y de un color castaño- ¿Quién es la chica que tiene tú mismo apellido?- pregunté esperanzado a que contestara mi pregunta, el chico que se encontraba a mi lado, el cual era quien había tirado a la chica de cabellos rosas posó su vista en mí.

-Cállate, Naruto- no le presté atención, me interesaba mucho lo que le castaño tenía que decir, desde que vi a esa chica me pareció muy interesante.

-Se los contaré a la hora del almuerzo- eso me decepcionó, pero no me iba a rendir tan fácil.

-¡Ohh, vamos, Neji!- pronuncié esto casi gritando. No me percaté de que el profesor se encontraba hablando, solo escuche cuando dijo mi nombre.

-Me parece bien que te hayas ofrecido, Naruto- me reincorporé rápidamente en mi asiento, el hombre me miraba. ¿De que rayos estaba estado hablando ese hombre? ¿Para qué me ofrecí yo?- Tú y tus compañeros serán quienes pongan al día con las actividades a las nuevas chicas- mi compañero de asiento y los otros dos que se encontraban detrás de nuestro asiento me querían matar, podía sentir sus miradas traspasándome.

 **Ino:**

-Bueno- el profesor nos miró. Debía admitirlo, era muy guapo- chicas, tienen que ponerse al corriente con las actividades. Han llegado a la mitad del curso, por lo tanto quiero algunos voluntarios que se ofrezcan a ayudar a las chicas. Además, seria…- el profe no pudo continuar hablando ya que cierto rubio se encontraba cuchichiando con su compañero de atrás, era un chico de cabellos castaños. Mi mirada se concentró en el chico que yacía a su lado, su piel pálida y varonil me cautivó por completo, además, de ese cabello negro. Volteé a mirar al chico de ojos negros y cabello negro azulado que se encontraba sentado al lado del rubio, ese chico de ojos negros fue quien tiró a mi amiga al piso hace unos momentos y pude ver que mandaba a cerrarle el pico al chico de ojos azules.

-Cállate, Naruto- El chico miraba atentamente al profesor, él sabía perfectamente que el hombre los estaba mirando al igual que chico de piel paliada, pero el rubio no le prestó la más mínima atención al tal "Sasuke" y continúo hablando con el castaño; que, por cierto, no podía ver al profesor, ya que el rubio le tapaba la vista. Cuando creí que se callaría, el muy imbécil casi grita, cosa que le irritó más al peliplata,

-¡Ohh, vamos, Neji!- ese fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El hombre se acercó hasta donde se encontraban ellos, Sasuke lo miraba al igual que el chico lindo de cabellos negros. Toda la clase estaba en total silencio, pero el rubio no se percataba de esto.

-Me parece bien que te hayas ofrecido, Naruto- casi largo la risa cuando el rubio se percató que el profesor había estado escuchando. Se reincorporó rápidamente en el asiento, al parecer no entendía nada de lo que el profe decía. El hombre al percatarse de esto volvió a hablar- Tú y tus compañeros serán quienes pongan al día con las actividades a las nuevas chicas- los tres chicos lo querían matar, el pobre comenzó a sudar por las miradas de sus amigos. Sakura estaba en las mismas que yo, pude ver que se mordió el labio inferior para no reír, eso era lo que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa o pensaba en algo. Todas las miradas de las chicas estaban puestas en nosotras, de eso estaba segura, podía sentirlo, y no eran precisamente con estrellitas en los ojos, al contrario, nos querían matar con la mirada. La verdad no entendía esa razón, me imagino que talvez ellos eran muy populares en esta universidad. Mmm… luego averiguaría eso.

-Pero, profesor, eso no es justo…- protestó mi lindo chico de piel pálida, tenía una voz muy sensual- no podemos pagar por lo que hizo Naruto- el hombre río por lo bajo, luego caminó hasta donde él se encontraba y posó una mano en su hombro.

-Mi querido Sai- perfecto, ya sabía su nombre, él tenía la mirada fija en el hombre con el tapabocas en su cara- nunca has escuchado un dicho que dice "por una pagan todos"- mi lindo chico bajo la mirada. Bajo ese tapaboca se podía ver una sonrisa de victoria en el peliplata, le dio unos golpecitos en su hombro y caminó hasta pararse enfrente de la clase.

-Muy bien, comencemos con la clase.

 **Sasuke:**

¡Maldito Naruto! ¡Por su maldita culpa, ahora tendríamos que ayudar a esas chicas con las actividades!... Aunque pensándolo mejor… la chica que tiré hace algunos momentos no estaba nada mal. Quizá y hasta seria mi conquista de esta semana. Debo admitir que me sorprendió verla hay parada con la directora, y, además, que fuera la nueva en esta institución, digo nueva porque jamás olvidaría una cabellera rosa.

Al parecer su nombre era Haruno Sakura. Era tímida, pero yo mismo me iba a encargar de quitarle esa timidez. Su sonrojo era muy lindo, además, de sus palabras… ¡¿Pero que rayos estoy diciendo?! ¿Lindo? Ja… Sasuke Uchiha no piensa en esas idioteces… Mmm… Esa será mi conquista de esta semana, luego de eso se irá conmigo a la cama… miles de ideas estaban en mi cabeza, este sería un año muy interesante.

No pude evitarlo y volteé a mirar a la recién llegada de cabellos rosas. Ella recibió mi mirada y al instante un color rojo suave apareció en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo en que bajaba la cabeza. Sonreí de medio lado al verla, estaba decidido, esa chica seria la afortunada de estar conmigo en mi cama y pasar una noche de mil sueños.

 **Sakura:**

" _Tu personalidad Sakura. Tu personalidad Sakura_ ", repetía una y otra vez para mí misma al ver al gran imbecil que me lanzó al piso con su mirada puesta en mí. Yo también volteé a mirarlo, sentía mis mejillas arder, debido a lo molesta que estaba… eso creo. Maldije dentro de mí al ver mi reacción, no tuve más opción que bajar la mirada. Por suerte ninguna de las chicas se percató de eso, levanté la vista y me concentré en la clase…. Me había sonrojado porque estaba molesta, no por otra razón.

 **Autor:**

La clase pasó rápidamente, todos se encontraban recogiendo sus cosas. Algunos alumnos ya habían salido del aula, algunos, como lo eran las cuatro chicas y los cuatros chicos, además de otras personas, aún seguían allí.

-Bueno, por lo que veo a mi me toca biología- habló la pelirosa observando detenidamente su hoja con los horarios de clases.

-¡Mmm! A mí me toca matemáticas- esta vez habló la chica de cabellos castaños observando a sus amigas.

-¡Ten-Ten! ¡A mí también me toca matemáticas!- gritó la rubia eufórica, provocando que los chicos que se encontraban hablando al otro lado del salón voltearan a verla, pero a ella poco le importó, solo le importaba que no fuera a estar sola en clases.

-Sakura, a mí me toca biología también- todas miraron a Hinata, la cual no había tartamudeado y no había aparecido el característico sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pronto, recordaron que ella también tenía que cambiar su personalidad, ellas solo la miraron orgullosa.

Hinata y Sakura se encontraban estudiando medicina, Sakura quería especializarse en cirugía y Hinata en pediatría. La rubia se estaba especializando en administración y Tenten en ingeniera.

-Bueno, creo que tenemos una hora libre- continuó la chica de ojos jade observando detenidamente la hoja que estaba en sus manos.

-Sí, tienes razón, Sakura- verifico la castaña revisando su hoja de horarios.

-Bueno, ¿Qué dicen si vamos a conocer la institución?- opinó la rubia guardando en su bolso la hoja, para luego mirar a sus compañeras esperando su respuesta.

-Creo que será lo mejor- Hinata tomó su bolso y emprendió su caminata hasta la puerta del aula esperando a las chicas. Miró al otro lado del salón y vio a el chico que la miró con odio puro cuando dijo su nombre, tenía que averiguar quién era.

Las otras tres chicas caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta del aula en donde se encontraba la chica de ojos perlas, se detuvieron por un momento y luego retomaron su marcha. Pero, antes de salir, una voz la hizo que se detuvieran.

-Oigan, ustedes, esperen- Sakura se tensó por completo, aquella voz le había helado hasta los huesos. Las chicas dieron media vuelta, pero ella aún seguía de espaldas. La rubia miró a la chica y con un codazo hizo que esta volviera en sí, inmediatamente se giró para encarar a las personas.

-¡Hola, chicas!- saludó un rubio de ojos azules, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ese había sido el amable chico que se disculpó con la chica de ojos jades por parte de Sasuke.

-Hola- saludó de igual manera la rubia. " _Todo parece tan extraño_ ", pensó la chica de ojos azules- ¿hay algún problema?- preguntó viendo detenidamente a cada chico.

-La verdad, si- respondió el chico de cabellera castaña, la rubia lo miró muy seria, sería aquel chico un pariente de su amiga Hinata.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?- la castaña miró al chico de ojos perlas, el cual al escucharla la volteó a ver.

-El problema es que, gracias a la torpeza de este imbécil,- el chico de cabellos negros con reflejos azules miró al rubio que tenía a su lado, el rubio solo lo miró con su típica mirada, él por su parte no le prestó ni la más mínima atención y volvió su vista a las chicas- nosotros seremos quienes las pondrán al día con las actividades de esta institución- Sakura, quien se había mantenido al margen hasta esos momentos intervino en la conversación.

-Y-ya eso lo sabemos- comenzó a hablar la joven, atrayendo la mirada del chico de cabellera alborotada- P-pero ¿Qué hay con eso? ¿A-adonde quieren llegar?- la chica mantenía la mirada gacha, Ino la observó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-El punto es que nos reuniremos dentro de 20 minutos en la cafetería, ahí nos conoceremos mejor y veremos quién de nosotros será el más apto para ponerlas al corriente- la pelirosa subió la mirada y pudo ver al chico, cosa que duró menos de 15 segundos, inmediatamente volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Está bien- intervino la chica de ojos perlas- nos veremos en la cafetería en 20 minutos- la chica tenía una voz decidida y clara, el rubio de ojos azules la miró embobado, le pareció muy linda esa chica.

-Perfecto, nos vemos allá- sin nada más que decir los chicos pasaron al lado de las jóvenes y emprendieron rumbo a algún lugar de ese amplio instituto. Las chicas también hicieron lo mismo, pero ellas se dirigieron a la sombra de uno de los tantos bancos para charlar.

Las chicas tomaron asiento en el banco, el cual se encontraba bajo de un árbol de cerezo. Se podía escuchar a lo lejos las voces de los alumnos, todo era calma, hasta que la chica de ojos jade lo rompió.

-He escuchado esa voz antes- las tres chicas voltearon a ver a la joven algo confundidas, ésta mantenía la mirada en algún punto del suelo, su mirada no reflejaba absolutamente nada.

-¿A qué te refieres Sakura.?- preguntó la chica de ojos perlas, al momento en el que colocaba su mano en la pierna de la joven pelirosa.

Sakura al sentir el contacto posó su vista en la mano de la joven de cabellera negra azulada, para luego mirarla.

-Y-yo- su voz se quebró, la chica tragó grueso y continúo- yo he escuchado esa voz antes, la voz de ese chico, el tal Sasuke- las chicas se sorprendieron por la confesión de la chica, pero era algo imposible, ya que ella nunca se había cruzado con ese chico.

 **Sakura:**

No me podía sacar la voz de Sasuke de la cabeza. " _Oigan ustedes, esperen_ ". Sabía perfectamente que la había escuchado, esa voz fría, sin miedo a nada. no recordaba, tal vez fue alguien que conocí alguna vez, si tal vez fue eso, y quizá era eso lo que pensaban mis amigas. En los 15 segundos que lo miré lo pude detallar completamente, sus rasgos eran finos, una nariz perfilada, unos sexys labios, sus ojos eran totalmente negros, su piel blanca. No lo recordaba, jamás había visto un chico así, si lo hubiese visto jamás lo hubiese olvidado, pero esa voz sentía que la conocía de alguna parte.

-Tal vez lo viste alguna vez- y hay estaba, justamente como estaba pensando, yo solo me limité a asentir a lo dicho por mi castaña amiga. Saqué de mi bolso mi teléfono para ver la hora, mis ojos al momento casi se salen de su cavidad. Llevábamos 10 minutos de retraso, se suponía que teníamos que estar en la cafetería en media hora, eso estaba mal, muy mal para con los chicos. ¿Cómo rayos se había pasado el tiempo? Dejé de pensar estupideces y me levanté del banco.

-¡Llevamos 10 minutos de retrazo chicas! Y aún no sabemos dónde demonios queda la cafetería- había olvidado por completo ese detalle, no sabíamos dónde quedaba la cafetería, pero esa sería una muy buena excusa: " _lamentamos el retraso, no sabíamos dónde quedaba la cafetería_ ", al menos tenía una excusa.

Las chicas se levantaron como rayo, comenzamos a caminar como locas, quizá teníamos que hacer el ridículo de ir preguntando donde quedaba la cafetería.

 **Sasuke:**

¿Donde demonios estaban metidas? Mi mente meditaba una y otra vez, ¿Cómo era posible que nos hicieran esperar a nosotros?… Mmmm… tal vez aun no nos conocían del todo. Podía ver que Naruto casi se arrancaba los cabellos por la desesperación, Sai se mantenía con su estúpida sonrisa y Neji no dejaba de ver por los grandes vidrios de la cafetería.

-¿Crees que se hayan perdido?- miré al rubio que había hecho la pregunta, esa podía ser una posibilidad, quizá se perdieron. El estúpido rubio tenía razón. Mi mirada se posó en los grandes ventanales de la cafetería y en ese mismo instante pude sentir que los músculos de mí rostro se contrajeron, y por la expresión de los chicos deduje que era muy notorio.

Mi mirada aún seguía en dirección a los ventanales, mi gran hermano venia acompañando a las chicas nuevas, en compañía de Pain y el imbécil de Deidara. Al parecer, las cuatro chicas venían muy contentas, la rubia y la castaña no paraban de reír por los chistes de Deidara, la peliazul sonreía de vez en cuando, mientras que la pelirosa se sonrojaba con lo que le decían.

Los chicos de la mesa al ver que tenía la mirada fija en un punto quisieron saber que era lo que llamaba tanto mi atención, al igual que yo, quedaron sorprendidos con la imagen.

-Pero… ¿Qué rayos hacen "esas" con esos estúpidos?- Neji estaba igual que yo, su mirada expresaba ira. Por primera vez Sai había quitado la estupida sonrisa de su rostro, poniéndose más serio, Naruto por su parte tenía la mirada fija en ellos… ¿Acaso… nos hicieron esperar por estar con ellos? No iba a aguantar, eso no.

-No lo sé, pero eso lo vamos a averiguar- una vez respondí la pregunta del castaño me levanté de la silla, al igual que mis compañeros, nuestra dirección: "ellos".

Llegamos hasta la entrada de la cafetería y caminamos un poco más hasta llegar a donde ellos se encontraban. Los chicos se mantenían callados, una vez llegamos a nuestro destino, nos detuvimos.

-¡Oh! Mira allí están los chicos- Itachi, mi hermano, al verme reflejó en su rostro una cínica sonrisa, las chicas al oír esto voltearon a vernos.

-¡Lamentamos mucho el retraso! Esta institución es muy grande y nos perdimos con facilidad- la rubia manutenía una gran sonrisa, mi mirada se posó en la chica de ojos jade, la cual mantenía su mirada en el suelo, mientras jugaba con su camisa- gracias al cielo que nos encontramos con estos chicos...- La chica volteó a mirar a los tres chicos que se encontraba a su lado.

-Si, si, como digas. Llegan tarde, así que entremos- Neji sin más nada que decir dio media vuelta y se encaminó nuevamente a la cafetería, al igual que Sai y Naruto. Yo, por mi parte, aún seguía parado esperándolas.

-Sasuke, hermano, no te vi esta mañana en casa, ¿Dónde pasaste la noche? ¿En casa de una de tus "conquistas" de la semana?- fruncí el entrecejo severamente, su cínica sonrisa aún seguía en su cara. Me enfureció notablemente su comentario, me encontraba furioso en ese momento, las chicas me miraban atentamente, menos la chica de ojos jade.

-La verdad, anoche dormí donde Naruto, estábamos terminando un trabajo. Además, si dormí o no con una de mis conquistas anoche, no es asunto tuyo- mis palabras fueron secas y cortantes, así eran siempre. Mi ira aún seguía latente, pero no pude evitar sonreír de medio lado al ver su expresión.

-Ehehe, b-bueno, será mejor q-que entremos- Esa linda voz hizo que desapareciera la ira que sentía contra mi hermano. Volteé a mirarla, aún mantenía la mirada gacha, el sonrojo en sus mejillas la ha hacia ver muy adorable… ¡¿pero qué rayos estoy pensando?! Nunca había pensado de esa forma en cuanto una chica. Además, de eso apenas la conocía, ¿Cómo fue que causó ese impacto en mí?

-Si, Sakura tiene razón… ¿por qué no entramos Sasuke?- gracias al cielo la castaña habló, si eso no hubiese sucedido aun estaría mirando embobado a la chica de ojos jade. Utilicé mi típico tono de voz frío y seco, además de eso mi cara sin expresión alguna.

-Eso será lo mejor, vamos- antes de que la pelirosa pudiera dar un paso mi hermano la detuvo por un brazo. Obviamente, yo me quedé hay parado para esperarla, las chicas iban a emprender el camino hacia la cafetería, pero al ver que yo no me movía de mi sitio detuvieron su paso.

-Nos vemos luego, S-A-K-U-R-A- el muy imbécil la estaba cortejando, ella por su parte se sonrojó de sobremanera … ¿Por qué me tenía que importar eso? Podían enamorarla todos los chicos del instituto, después de todo ella era una "molestia" para mí.

Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y di media vuelta para encaminarme a la cafetería, pasé al lado de las tres chicas que aun esperaban a la chica de ojos jades. Los chicos que acompañaban a mi hermano, los cuales se habían mantenido al margen en todo momento, se quedaron con Itachi y la otra chica.

-Sakura, vamos- pude oír la voz protestante de la rubia escandalosa, miré de reojo para ver lo que sucedía con la pelirosa y pude ver que había dejado con las palabras en la boca a mi querido hermano. Eso me causó gracia, ninguna chica se resistía a sus encantos, y ni mucho menos una chica se atrevía a dejarlo hablando solo. Entré a la cafetería seguido por las chicas, caminé hasta la mesa en la cual se encontraban mis compañeros y tomé asiento, las chicas llegaron segundos después e hicieron lo mismo que yo.

-Bien- comenzó hablando el rubio- lo que tratamos de hacer es que uno de nosotros sea como su tuto. Pasaremos gran parte del tiempo con ustedes, tenemos mucho conocimiento sobre materias que no tienen que ver con nosotros, el teme y yo- inmediatamente lo quise matar. Las chicas estaban desorientadas, el me miró y al ver mi expresión inmediatamente corrigió- Sasuke, quise decir Sasuke. Él y yo somos muy amigos de la profesora Anko, la cual da clases de biología y química en este instituto, por tal motivo seremos tutores de Sakura-chan y Hinata-chan, ya que ustedes se están especializando en medicina- las dos chicas nombradas se miraron una a la otra, luego miraron al rubio, el cual mantenía su característica sonrisa, y luego de eso sus miradas se posaron en mí.

-P-pero- no dejé que terminara, la verdad yo quería ser su tutor, esa chica me estaba llamando mucho la atención.

-Sakura- la interrumpí, ella solo me miró- yo seré tu tutor. Naruto y yo conocemos las clases de biología de la profesora Anko, las cuales ustedes no han visto, y a pesar de que no estudiamos medicina sabemos mucho de eso- la chica se mordió el labio inferior, por modo de pensar… supongo… no pude dejar de mirarla. Odiaba admitirlo, pero me gustó mucho haber tirado está mañana a Sakura al suelo. Tenía que conocerla mejor, me producía muchas sensaciones nuevas. No es el "por qué" de ello, pero no estaba seguro de hacer con esta chica lo que he hecho con las demás, se veía tan frágil, delicada y además hermosa… volteé a mirar a otro lado. Al parecer Naruto hablaba y hablaba, la verdad no podía escucharlo, pasé mi mano por mi cabellera para tranquilizarme… tenía que hacer algo, no podía estar enamorándome de esa "molestia" a tan solo un día de conocerla… esto no podía estar pasando, tendría que escoger a unas de mis "fans" para acostarme con una de ellas y ver si ese sentimiento se largaba de una vez… respiré profundo y le presté atención al dobe de mi amigo

-Y por esas razones que dije Neji y Sai serán los tutores de Tenten e Ino- al diablo con esas razones, mi cabeza iba a estallar. Claro, mi cara no lo reflejaba, ellos mantenían una conversación, mi cabeza solo pensaba en una cosa " _llamar a Karin para vernos esta noche_ ".

-Bueno, como ya están al tanto de todo mañana empezaremos a impartirles las clases que tienen pendientes- las chicas asintieron a lo dicho por el rubio. La verdad, me sorprendía la seriedad de mi amigo, él siempre era… como decirlo… ¿Mmmm? Muy imbécil, estúpido, mocoso, infantil…etc… lo conozco desde que tengo memoria, su padre es mi padrino y mi padre es su padrino, además de que su padre tiene una empresa que está asociada con la nuestra.

-Bien- habló la rubia de ojos azules levantándose de su asiento- entonces nos vemos mañana, Sai- el chico la miró con su estúpida sonrisa haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

-Si, nos vemos mañana- contestó Sai, se veía tan estupido de esa forma, mirando a la chica con cara de bobo. A él lo conocí cuando su padre se hizo socio de la compañía Uzumaki y la Uchiha, luego de eso nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

-Bueno, Neji, me buscas para vernos- le habló la castaña al chico de ojos perlas levantándose de la silla, el solo asintió a lo dicho con su cara inexpresiva, a él lo conocí primero que Sai, fuimos juntos a la preparatoria y a la secundaria y ahora estábamos juntos en la universidad. Además, la empresa Hyuga estaba asociada con las antes nombradas. Él no era hijo legítimo de Hiashi Hyuga, él era su sobrino, pero Hiashi iba a convertirlo en dueño de su empresa en compañía de su única hija, Hanabi.

-Yo también haré lo mismo, Hinata-chan- el rubio miraba a la chica de ojos perlas. Pude darme cuenta de que Neji no le quitaba la mirada de encima desde que se sentó. Los ojos de esa chica eran los mismos ojos de la familia Hyuga, además que también llevaba ese apellido, sobraba decir que ella era pariente de los Hyugas… pero… Neji no tiene hermanos, además de que su padre está muerto, y solo hay una heredera legítima que es la única hija de Hiashi, la cual era Hanabi…

-Está bien, Naruto-kun- la chica se levantó, inmediatamente, voltee a mirar a la chica de ojos jade, ella aún seguía sentada, pude ver que su rostro encaró el mío y antes de que dijera una palabra yo intervine.

-No te preocupes, Sakura, yo te buscaré mañana- los chicos voltearon a mirarme con el entrecejo fruncido. Sabía perfectamente que yo había actuado demasiado amable para mi gusto y, además, mis amigos lo habían notado. La chica tomó su bolso y se levantó de la silla para caminar hasta donde estaban sus amigas.

-Bueno, chicos ha sido un placer hablar con ustedes, nos vemos luego- después de lo dicho por la castaña, las chicas dieron media vuelta y con paso lento salieron de la cafetería.

 **Autor:**

Los cuatro chicos aún seguían sentados en la mesa de la cafetería, nadie decía nada, solo tomaban un jugo, a excepción de Sasuke, que no tomaba nada.

-Oye, Neji- habló el rubio atrayendo la atención del castaño de ojos perlas- ¿Qué es lo que nos ibas a contar de Hinata?- al parecer a todos en la mesa le picó la curiosidad, el chico respiró profundo para luego hablar.

-Como han podido escuchar esta mañana, Hinata es una Hyuga- el chico hizo pausa para ver a los chicos, los cuales se mantenían con una mirada seria- tiene la misma edad que yo. Hace muchos años escuché una conversación de mi tío con su esposa, por lo que pude entender mi tío había tenido una aventura con una mujer, la cual había quedado embarazada de él. Al parecer, eso había sucedido hace siete años por lo que deduje que la niña era de mi misma edad. Nadie se enteró de eso, solo Hyashi su esposa y yo, pero a través de los años el clan se enteró que había una heredera legitima aparte de Hanabi, aun corren rumores de eso y va a hacer más ahora que ella ha llegado a esta ciudad.

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos por la declaración del castaño. La mesa estaba en total silencio, se escuchaba el alboroto del alumnado, pero ellos no hacían el más mínimo ruido.

-Hinata es tu prima- Naruto aún seguía en shock al igual que Sai, Sasuke por su parte no se le notaba tanto.

-Sí, Naruto, Hinata es mi prima, pero ella es una hija bastarda; nadie de nuestro clan la quiere en su camino, ni siquiera su padre- sus palabras fueron frías y cortantes, Naruto frunció el entrecejo notablemente.

-¿Qué es lo que dices Neji?- el chico se levantó de su asiento furioso, por acto relejo, Sasuke se levantó también y con paso rápido detuvo al rubio- ¿eres estúpido? Acabas de encontrar a un familiar, ¿Qué diablos importa si no pertenece totalmente al clan? ¡En ella también corre su sangre!- el chico se zafó abruptamente del agarre del chico de cabellos negros. Toda la cafetería tenía la mirada fija en ellos, Neji mantenía la mirada sin ninguna expresión. Naruto tomó su bolso y salió con paso apresurado de la cafetería, Sasuke hizo lo mismo, pero antes de salir miró a el castaño y al chico de piel pálida para luego hablar.

-Los espero está noche en mi casa- sin más nada que decir el chico salió de la cafetería en busca de su amigo el rubio.

 **EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA INSTITUCION…**

-Bueno, chicas, Hinata y yo entraremos a ver biología- una vez dejaron la cafetería las chicas caminaron a uno de los tantos pasillos de la institución. Como no había nadie conocido cerca de ellas, la pelirosa actuaba normal, Hinata por su parte se había acostumbrado a su nueva actitud.

-Sí, Tenten y yo iremos a ver matemáticas, una vez que salgamos de clases nos veremos aquí, en este corredor- las chicas asintieron a lo dicho por la rubia de ojos azules, sin más emprendieron marcha a sus respectivas aulas de clases.

En el trayecto, Hinata y Sakura conversaban animadamente, llegaron hasta el aula 14 del pasillo 6 y se adentraron en él. por lo que se podía ver el profesor aún no había llegado, todas las miradas estaban en ellas, Sakura tenía que dejar de lado su verdadera actitud para volver a fingir.

Caminaron hasta tomar asiento, al igual que en todos los salones el asiento tenía que ser compartido por dos personas, ella sin pensarlo dos veces se sentaron juntas, la chica de ojos jades mantenía la mirada gacha, mientras que la peliazul la mantenía su vista directamente al frente.

Luego de varios minutos de espera al aula entró una mujer de pelo negro alborotado, piel blanca y ojos negros al igual que su cabellera.

-Buenos días, jóvenes- saludó la mujer colocando sus carpetas en el escritorio, para luego caminar hasta llegar al frente de la clase, Sakura al escuchar su voz subió la mirada para encararla.

-¡Vaya!… por lo que veo hay alumnos nuevos a la clase- la mujer mantenía una gran sonrisa mientras su miraba estaba clavada en las dos chicas- ¿por qué no se presentan a la clase?- la pelirosa y la chica de ojos perlas se miraron una a la otra. La mirada de la Hyuga expresaba temor, Sakura entendió inmediatamente el "por qué" de ello. Su apellido, ella temía que los murmullos de los alumnos se hicieran presentes al igual que en la mañana al oírlo.

Sakura le regaló una sincera sonrisa, ella recibió el gesto agradecida. Sakura notó que la Hyuga ya no estaba tan nerviosa, eso le agradó, su mirada estaba posada en ella. Lentamente, Hinata se fue levantando del asiento.

-Hola- habló sin temor alguno, su voz sonó firme pero también amigable- Mi nombre es- la chica hizo una pausa y volteó a mirar a su amiga, ella solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza incitándola a continuar, la mirada de la chica se volvió a posar en los alumnos, los cuales la miraba atentamente_ Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga- algunos de los alumnos abrían los ojos como platos, otros murmuraban entre sí. Hinata mantenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, no le importaba que era lo que decían sus compañeros de clases- y desde ahora seré una de sus nuevas compañeras de estudio.

La chica volvió a tomar asiento al lado de su amiga, aún mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro. La peliazul miró a la ojijade, ella solo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti- le susurró la pelirosa a su amiga, ella por su parte asintió y le dedicó un sincero "gracias".

Los murmullos aún continuaban, Anko frunció extremadamente el ceño al oír los comentarios de los alumnos. " _¿Quién es ella? ¿Será integrante de la familia Hyuga? ¿Será una impostora?",_ eso era lo que se oía en el aula de clases. Ella sabía perfectamente quien era esa chica, pero no iba a permitir que los alumnos hablaran mal…

-¡Cállense!- gritó exasperada la mujer, al oír la voz de la profesora todo el mundo se calló. Esa mujer por las buenas era buena, pero por las malas, era mejor que nadie estuviera cerca de ella- es tu turno- ordenó con la voz más clamada, Sakura sabía a qué se refería, se levantó del asiento, y como en la mañana su acto comenzó.

-H-hola….m..mi n-nombre e..es S-sakura.. Ha-haruno- mantenía la mirada gacha mientras jugaba con sus dedos- Y- estoy a-qui par-a s-er su nueva…. C-ompañera d-de grupo- una vez hubo terminado la chica tomó asiento inmediatamente.

-Muy bien, estas dos chicas se incorporan hoy a nuestra clase. Vienen desde Suna, nuestro país vecino. Les pido que las traten bien, eso es lo que les pido…. Bueno comencemos con la clase.

Esas dos horas pasaron muy rápido, Hinata y Sakura habían entendido a la perfección la clase. Ahora, se encontraban caminando por los pasillos de la institución, debían encontrarse con sus otras dos amigas, caminaron unos minutos más y ante sus ojos aparecieron dos matas de pelo, una de color rubio y otra de color castaño.

-¡Hola chicas!- gritó la rubia al percatarse de la presencia de las dos chicas, y antes de que ellas parpadearan la chica ya estaba encima de ellas.

-Sí, sí, hola Ino-chan…- hablaba entrecortadamente la peliazul, la pelirosa se mantenía tranquila, solo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cómo les fue en su primera clase?- preguntó la castaña apartando a la rubia de un empujón.

-¡Oye!- gritó ésta siendo empujada por la castaña, la chica abrazó a la peliazul y a la pelirosa, ellas recibieron el abrazo gustosas.

-Bueno, nos ha ido muy bien, entendimos a la perfección la clase que nos dio la profesora- respondió la pelirosa a la pregunta que había hecho la castaña- y a ustedes… ¿Cómo les ha ido?- preguntó mientras caminaba a unos de los bancos, seguida de sus amigas.

-Pues, muy bien, la profesora es todo un ogro, pero nos fue bien- respondió la castaña mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la peliazul.

Pasaron más de media hora hablando de lo que les había pasado en su primera clase. Pronto, se escuchó un gruñido de alguna parte. Las chicas miraban aturdidas a todas partes hasta que se toparon con la mirada de Ino, sus mejillas estaban más rojas que un tomate, las chicas no pudieron ocultar la risa que amenazaba con salir.

-Jajajajajaja, Ino, ¿Qué ha sido eso? Jajajajaja- la rubia se sonrojó aún más al oír esas palabras por parte de la castaña.

-Lo que sucede…. Es que…. Bueno…. Tengo hambre- la chica bajo la mirada por tal confesión, se sentía avergonzada. Sus tripas habían sonado por falta de comida, pero lo peor fue que se escuchó en toda la universidad…( se que estoy exagerando n_n… jejejeje) suerte que sus amigas solo la escucharon, pero sus carcajadas no pasaban de ser percibidas por las personas que por allí pasaban.

-Jajaja… bueno, bueno- habló la pelirosa limpiándose una lagrima que salía de sus verdes ojos por tanto reír- ¿Qué tal si vamos a almorzar? Ya son las 12 del medio día- su mirada estaba en su teléfono para ver la hora, luego se posó en la rubia, la cual ya estaba de píe, al parecer si tenía hambre- está bien, Ino, está bien, se te nota que no tienes hambre, pero nosotras si tenemos… jajajajaja- la aludida miró con el entrecejo fruncido a la pelirosa que no paraba de reír al igual que las otras.

-¡Ya!- gritó exasperada la ojoazul- SI, SI TENGO HAMBRE ¿Y QUÉ?- gritó aún más la rubia, las tres chicas se callaron inmediatamente, pero su risa amenazaba con salir de nuevo.

-I-Ino- habló la castaña señalando con su dedo hacía un lugar en específico, la rubia volteó instintivamente y al ver lo que pasaba sus mejillas se volvieron a encender.

La declaración tan bochornosa de Ino llegó a oídos de un grupo de chicos jugadores de fútbol que pasaban por el lugar. Ellos al oír a la rubia gritar no paraban de reír disimuladamente, Ino por instinto se escondió detrás de sus amigas, las cuales reían a carcajadas.

-¡No puede ser…!- gritó la rubia llorando al estilo anime- ¡vámonos de aquí!- Las chicas asintieron a lo dicho por su amiga, pero sus carcajadas aun persistían.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la cafetería en donde habían estado con los chicos que serían sus tutores, las chicas tomaron asiento en una mesa algo apartada de las demás.

-No puedo creer que me haya pasado esto- mencionó Ino con su cabeza escondida entre sus brazos- ¡qué falta de glamour!- la chica seguía llorando a mares, mientras que sus amigas trataban por calmarla, ya que estaba llamando la atención de toda la cafetería.

-Ya, Ino, no fue para tanto...- intervino la castaña haciendo unas señas con sus manos para que el mesero se acercara.

-¿Que no fue para tanto? ¡Por dios! Me vio todo un equipo de fútbol… ¿Cómo puedes decir que no fue para tanto?- la castaña abrió los ojos como platos al ver la cercanía y peligrosidad de su amiga.

-Ya, ya, discúlpame- habló con una gotita de en su sien al estilo anime, la rubia que estaba casi montada en la mesa volvió a tomar asiento, Hinata no paraba de reír, mientras que Sakura mantenía una mirada seria.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Qué te sucede.?- preguntó la ojiperla, la cual se había percatado de su actitud, al parecer había hecho a un lado la actitud que debía usar en la universidad.

La chica estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que solo volvió en si cuando Hinata tocó su mano, la pelirosa miró la mano de la chica sobre la suya y luego la miró a ella.

-¿Que sucede?- volvió a preguntar en un tono más preocupado, Ino había hecho su drama a un lado y estaba mucho más seria al igual que Tenten.

-Sasori llega hoy- su voz sonaba muy extraña- no hemos encontrado el escondite para la camioneta, él debe venir como un rayo, aparte de eso no ha podido dormir nada. Me dijo que cambiaría la placa de la camioneta, pero eso no funcionará por mucho tiempo, tenemos que encontrar un escondite, por si se le presenta un inconveniente, para que él no corra ningún riesgo- las chicas mantenían una mirada seria, sabían que su amiga tenía razón. Suuna no estaba tan cerca, era probable que a esta hora ya Sasori hubiese llegado a Suuna, pero su viaje de regreso sería mucho más largo, estaría llegando en la noche tal vez, pero ¿si se le llegara a presentar un problema con algún policía? Ellos tenían el número de la placa registrado, pero nunca la habían encontrado por muchas cosas que ellos habían hecho para que no los descubrieran. Si eso llegaba a suceder, Sasori tendría que llegar a casa y de una vez esconder la camioneta, el problema era que no había escondite.

-Bien, aquí dice que solo nos falta una materia, la cual nos levará una hora y media- la chica tenía en sus manos la hoja de los horarios, a pesar de no ver las mismas materias, las horas de clases eran iguales- no te preocupes, Saku- la rubia quitó la mirada de la hoja y miró a la chica- una vez que salgamos de aquí iremos directamente a buscar o a hacer un escondite- la chica usó unas de sus mejores sonrisas para animar a la chica, lo cual funcionó.

-Sí, Ino, tienes razón- las chicas miraron a la pelirosa y le sonrieron, ella devolvió el gesto gustosa.

-Pero, dejando eso atrás… ¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁ UN CAMARERO?- gritó la rubia mirando a todas partes, un camarero se acercó cuidadosamente hasta la mesa de las chicas al oír la voz de la rubia escandalosa.

-¿Que se les ofrece?- preguntó el hombre respetuosamente con un anotador y una pluma para anotar los pedidos de las chicas.

-Gracias al cielo- habló aliviada la rubia, las tres chicas miraban con atención los gestos de su loca amiga.

Unos minutos de espera por partes de las chicas, la rubia no paraba de darle a la mesa con sus manos, hasta que el camarero apareció dejando en la mesa la comida de cada chica, con un "gracias" por parte de ellas el camarero se retiró.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Esto se ve delicioso!- bajo la mirada de las chicas, Ino comenzó a comer como loca, sus amigas la miraban atónitas.

Las chicas comenzaron a comer, una vez con el estómago lleno cada chica se fue a su respectiva clase. Como en la mañana Ino iba junto a Tenten y Hinata junto a Sakura.

Las horas pasaron y en la entrada de la universidad se encontraban las cuatro chicas.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos- habló la pelirosa, las chicas asintieron a lo dicho y sin más se pusieron en marcha.

-Oye, Saku- la aludida miró a la peliazul que le hablaba interesada.

-¿Si, Hinata?- preguntó sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-¿Sabes a dónde vamos?- la chica miraba a la pelirosa y en los labios de ésta se formó una sonrisa.

-Hinata, ¿no escuchaste lo que dijo Sasori esta mañana?- la ojiperla frunció levemente el entrecejo- lo que dijo fue que nos teníamos que ir a la estación del metro, que solo queda a una calle de aquí, luego que teníamos que seguir recto y cruzar a la derecha- la peliazul al oír aquello se sobresaltó.

-Sí, sí, tienes razón, Sakura-chan- la pelirosa le sonrió y posó su mirada en el camino, todas iban hablando plácidamente por las calles.

Caminaron unos minutos más y encontraron el metro, compraron unos boletos para la estación 15, la cual quedaba cerca de la nueva casa de las chicas. Sin más, las chicas abordaron, pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos en el metro y luego desembarcaron.

-Muy bien, sigamos- las chicas caminaron, pasando por las calles las personas las miraban. No pretendían reclamarles, esa era la calle en donde se encontraba la nueva casa, era lógico que las personas sintieran curiosidad por saber quién se alojaba en esa casa.

Una vez llegaron a la casa cada una subió a sus respectivas habitaciones para dejar sus cosas y cambiarse, cuando estuvieron listas bajaron a la sala.

-Muy bien, es hora de buscar un escondite para la camioneta- las chicas salieron inmediatamente de la casa en busca de un buen escondite para la camioneta que usaban por las noches.


	5. ¿Tendrán Poderes?

**Declaración: esta historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nichi-chan. Los personajes tampoco son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hago esto para revivir una historia que me gustó muchísimo… espero que la disfruten, al igual que yo.**

 **Sin más que decir… ¡A leer!**

 **Capítulo 5: ¿Tendrán poderes? O.o**

…

Caminaron por la parte trasera de su casa, allí encontraron lo que era una cochera abandonada, estaba toda llena de hojas secas e inspiraba una sensación de terror. Ese lugar era perfecto para un escondite.

-Este está bien, chicas- las cuatro chicas admiraban la cochera. Sin más, se aproximaron para ver si podían entrar en ella.

-Rayos, tiene seguro- se quejó la castaña al ver un objeto pegado a la puerta con una gruesa cadena.

-¡Oh! ¡Por favor, Tenten!- Ino tomándola del brazo la apartó de la puerta, la chica levantó su pierna con fuerza y está impacto en la puerta derruyéndola completamente.

-¿Para que tú crees que poseemos poderes, Tenten?- preguntó la rubia como si fuera obvio, mientras limpiaba sus manos.

-Estas equivocada, Ino- intervino Sakura en la conversación, ya no tenía que actuar como lo hacía en la universidad, ya que estaba delante de sus amigas y no de ningún extraño- esos poderes solo los utilizamos para las noches en las que salimos. Sabes perfectamente que no es lindo ser diferente a los demás, aunque ellos no lo noten. Nosotras no decidimos que se nos implantaran estos poderes, así que te pediré que solo los utilices cuando sea necesario… ¿entiendes?- la rubia asintió. Ella sabía perfectamente que se había equivocado al decirles esas cosas a la castaña, pero no tenían más opción, además nadie las había visto, solo estaban ellas.

-Bien, entremos- con pasos cuidadosos se adentraron en la vieja estructura. Observaron y no estaba en tan mal estado como aparentaba, solo tenía algunas telarañas, polvo y un que otra herramienta oxidada, además de que no existía piso, en su lugar lo que había era tierra.

-Creo que este está bien. ¿Tú qué opinas, Hinata?- la castaña volteó a mirar a la peliazul esperando su respuesta.

-Si, este está bien, además que está alejado de la manzana- las demás chicas asintieron, eso era lo bueno, que era posible que nadie estuviera enterado de que ese lugar existía.

-Bueno, vamos a limpiarlo un poco- sin más las chicas tomaron unos rastrillos y comenzaron a quitar las hojas que se encontraban en el suelo, luego quitaron las telarañas, para luego continuar con quitar las herramientas y darle espacio a la camioneta.

Luego de hora y media de arduo trabajo las chicas acabaron su tarea. Estaban paradas frente de la cochera, por fuera se mantenía igual, pero por dentro estaba más ordenada.

-¿Qué tal si le esparcimos por el techo hojas secas? Para estar más seguras- las chicas se miraron entre sí, para luego asentir.

Eso les llevó una hora más, se encontraban otra vez observando la cochera.

-Creo que ya está listo- habló la pelirosa con una gran sonrisa al ver lo que pudieron hacer las cuatro en equipo. La idea de la castaña de poner hojas había resultado muy bien, la cochera estaba totalmente camuflada

-Si, y terminamos justo a tiempo- intervino la peliazul, mientras señalaba el crepúsculo de la tarde, esa era la despedida del sol, diciéndoles que él ya se retiraba hasta otro día.

-Bien, regresemos- las chicas emprendieron el viaje de regreso a casa.

Caminaron por el bosque por unos cuantos minutos, desde unos arbustos miraron para cerciorarse de que no había personas cercas que las vieran salir de allí, una vez seguras salieron de la densa vegetación caminando calle abajo para llegar hasta su "casa"

-Yo cocinaré hoy- habló entusiasmada la rubia una vez llegaron a la "casa", mientras que Sakura abría la puerta de la casa.

-Yo mejor pediré una pizza- intervino sarcástica la pelirosa mientras cerraba la puerta una vez que todas estaban dentro.

-¡Sakura!- gritó la rubia amenazadoramente, mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto, tal vez era para cambiarse de ropa.

Sakura y las demás estaban en la cocina tomándose unos vasos de agua, mientras hablaban de una u otra cosa. Un ruido proveniente de la rubia que acababa de entrar hizo que Sakura frunciera el entrecejo y las otras dos largaran una gran carcajada.

Ino estaba vestida como un Chef, llevaba una bata blanca, en ella un delantal negro y un sombrero de esos que no crecen más.

-¿Rayos, Ino? ¿Qué diablos te pasa?- La pelirosa la miraba, pronto se tuvo que morder el labio para no reír, sus otras dos amigas no ayudaban mucho, estaban tiradas en el suelo debido a la risa que descargaban.

-Como dije antes, yo seré la cocinera hoy- habló seria la rubia. Con pasos decididos pasó por encima de las dos chicas que aun reían sin parar en el fino suelo de la cocina. La rubia se dirigió a la nevera, la cual estaba repleta de comida. Así, sin más, la chica comenzó a sacar lo que iba necesitar.

Sakura la observaba detenidamente aun con el vaso de agua en sus manos, las chicas se levantaron del suelo apoyándose una a la otra, mientras limpiaban una que otra lagrima.

-¿Que cocinaras?- preguntó interesada la castaña, volviendo a su completa serenidad.

-Hoy experimentaré una receta que me enseñó mi madre. Es pollo con mango y coco al horno, acompañado con unas papas fritas francesas y bolas de arroz- la chica se sorprendió, luego llevó su mano a su boca para no reír, por suerte Ino se encontraba dándole la espalda a la castaña y a las demás.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó la pelirosa dejando a todas sorprendidas e incluso a la chef.

-Sí, si tú quieres- fue la respuesta de la rubia, la cual se encontraba picando el pollo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- la chica de ojos jade dejó su vaso de agua a un lado y se encaminó hasta donde se encontraba su amiga.

-Puedes ir picando el mago y el coco en cuadritos pequeños- la chica asintió a las órdenes de la rubia y con la ayuda de un cuchillo y una tabla de picar comenzó con su trabajo.

Las otras dos chicas miraban con los ojos bien abiertos a las otras dos chicas trabajando, se miraron una a la otra y sus ideas se hicieron visibles con solo esa mirada.

-¡Yo también quiero ayudar!- gritaron las dos al unísono, la pelirosa y la rubia las voltearon a mirar con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Bien, Tenten, quiero que tus frías las papas- ordenó la rubia mirando a la castaña dejando a un lado el pollo que estaba picando, la castaña solo asintió a lo dicho- y tu Hinata- la aludida miró a la ojiazul- quiero que tu hagas las bolas de arroz.

-Bien- afirmó la peliazul al momento en el que se colocaba un delantal al igual que la castaña.

Sin más nada que decir, las dos chicas pusieron manos a la obra. Los minutos dieron paso a una hora y luego a dos horas, se podía oler un rico aroma en toda la casa. Las papas y las bolas de arroz ya se encontraban listas, solo lo que faltaba era el pollo que ya casi estaba en su punto.

Mientras el pollo se cocinaba las cuatro chicas se encontraban en la cocina limpiando el desastre que habían ocasionado.

-Ya son las ocho de la noche y no hay señales de Sasori- habló preocupada la chica de pelos negros, mientras volvía a guardar su teléfono en el cual había visto la hora.

-Sí, tienes razón- la apoyó la pelirrosa mirando de igual forma su teléfono celular.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si lo llamas Sakura?- la aludida asintió, como ya el teléfono se encontraba en sus manos, lo que hizo fue comenzar a marcar unos números y seguido colocar el aparato en su oído derecho.

Unos segundos de ardua espera, otro repique por parte del teléfono, la uña de Sakura se encontraba en su boca, otro repique y se escuchó la voz del chico.

-Hola- se escuchó por la otra línea, Sakura miró a sus amigas con una media sonrisa, ya ellas sabían que el chico había contestado.

-Sasori, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te falta mucho para llegar a casa?- Sakura sacó de su boca la uña de su dedo pulgar, quería escuchar que a su amigo no le había pasado nada, que no se le había presentado ningún problema en el camino, que ya iba llegando a casa, eso era lo que ella quería escuchar.

-Estoy bien, Sakura. Llegaré dentro de unos 10 minutos, quiero que me esperes en la entrada de la casa para que me lleves de una vez al escondite… ¿entiendes?- la chica se mantenía en su lugar, se le veía pacifica, mientras que las otras tres caminaban de un lado a otro.

-Sí, si, te voy a estar esperando en compañía de las chicas, solo date prisa que Ino está cocinado y no quiere que se le queme la comida- aclaró la joven gracias a las señas que le hacía la rubia, por el otro lado de la línea solo se escuchó una pequeña risa

-Muy bien, espérame en la puerta, ya voy llegando- la chica le hizo señas a las demás para que la siguieran. Ellas caminaban tras la pelirosa, mientras se quitaban los delantales, Sakura también se encontraba haciendo lo mismo.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa y se detuvieron en el amplio jardín, pudieron ver que en la esquina iba cruzando una camioneta negra, la cual venía a mucha velocidad. Ésta se estacionó al frente de la casa, inmediatamente las cuatro chicas corrieron hasta abordar el auto.

-Hola- saludó con una media sonrisa el chico de cabellos rojos, las chicas también lo saludaron con otro "hola". El chico posó su vista en la copiloto, la chica de ojos jade, esperando que ésta le dijera el camino al escondite.

-Si, cruza por allí- señaló la chica por un "supuesto camino" el chico la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Cómo voy a pasar por allí? Mira el montón de árboles- la chica lo miró levantando una ceja, las tres chicas en la parte de atrás se mantenían calladas.

-¡Solo pasa Sasori!- casi gritó la chica mirando por el retrovisor del auto para verificar que nadie estuviera cerca. El chico solo alzó los hombros, con un movimiento brusco el auto dio media vuelta, corriendo calle arriba, para luego cruzar por donde momentos antes había señalado la chica de ojos jade, y por donde ellas habían entrado y salido cuando limpiaban el escondite. El auto se movía salvajemente debido a las piedras, y también a las movidas del volante por parte del chico para esquivar un árbol u otra cosa

Luego de unos minutos el camino se hizo más suave y pronto se vio una cochera que a pesar de la noche se podía ver lo abandonada que estaba.

-¡Oye! Que buen escondite- halagó el chico estacionando el auto para luego bajarse seguido de las chicas.

-Estaba peor esta tarde, acomodamos muchas cosas. Al parecer, era como una especie de depósito, adentro había muchas herramientas oxidadas- habló la castaña, el chico la miraba con atención. Luego de unos segundos, caminó hasta la gran puerta y la abrió.

-¡Oh! Está muy bien, tiene mucho espacio- las chicas sonreían, su esfuerzo había funcionado.

-Si, además está alejado de la manzana, y creo que nadie ha caminado por aquí en muchos años- intervino la peliazul mirando el lugar.

-Si, Hinata tiene razón- apoyó la rubia, mientras miraba al chico, después de inspeccionar el lugar, caminaron fuera de allí.

-Si, chicas, estoy de acuerdo, lo importante es que nadie descubra que esto existe. Las hojas que colocaron en el techo le da un buen camuflaje- halagó el joven con su mirada fija en el techo del escondite- bueno, voy a meter el auto- el chico caminó hasta donde se encontraba la camioneta y se subió en ella, para luego encender el motor. Las chicas hicieron espacio para no estorbar el camino, la camioneta comenzó a movilizarse y sin ningún problema entró a la vieja cochera.

Una vez que la camioneta estuvo dentro los chicos procedieron a cerrar el protón del garaje. Se aseguraron de dejar todo en orden, una vez todo estuvo listo se encaminaron a la casa, la cual solo quedaba a unos diez minutos de la casa caminando.

-¿Y te sientes muy cansado?- rompió el silencio la chica Hyuga, captando la atención del pelirrojo, las otras chicas solo se limitaban a escuchar.

-Sí, no he dormido nada, en la madrugada solo dormí como dos horas y luego me levanté para llevarlas a la universidad e ir al aeropuerto. En el vuelo no pude cerrar los ojos, ya que tenía a un señor recostado en mi hombro, además de que iba roncando como un loco- las chicas rieron por lo bajo al escuchar aquello, el chico solo tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Caminaron por unos minutos más y se vio, a pesar de los arbustos la carretera que llevaba a la casa de los chicos, salieron del bosque disimuladamente y caminaron calle abajo hasta llegar a la casa.

Sasori abrió la puerta y esperó respetuosamente que las chicas pasaran, cerró la puerta cuando todas estuvieron dentro.

-Bueno, yo subiré por unos…- la pelirosa no pudo continuar ya que el pelirrojo la interrumpió

-¿No les da un olor a quemado?- preguntó el chico mirando directamente a la cocina, los ojos de cierta rubia se abrieron de par en par, las chicas por su parte miraban anonadas a la rubia.

-¡Rayos! ¡El pollo!- gritó la ojiazul apartando de un empujón a la castaña, dejándola tirada bocabajo en el tapiz de la sala, para luego saltar un mueble y la mesa de vidrio sin ningún problema.

-Y ella que es tan sofisticada- habló con sarcasmo la castaña, la cual aún estaba bocabajo en el tapiz. Las otras personas solo rieron, el pelirrojo se acercó a ella y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Segundos después, apareció la rubia con unos guantes de cocina y una bandeja en la cual llevaba pollo. **(Nichi: jajajajajaja… nada más me imagino esta escena….)**

-Creo que lo salvé- grito la rubia eufórica desde el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina- ¿Saku, pondrías la mesa?- preguntó inocente la chica, la pelirosa solo asintió a lo dicho y se encaminó a la cocina para buscar las cosas y poner la mesa.

Minutos después ya todos estaban se encontraban sentados en el comedor, todo tenía muy bien aspecto, inclusive el pollo.

-Bueno, está comida ha sido creada por Ino Yamanaka- halagaba la castaña, todos mantenían una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-La cual pude realizar con mis amigas- terminó la chica dándole crédito a sus compañeras- espero que lo disfruten- sin más cada uno comenzó a comer.

-Chicas, esto está muy bueno- halagó el chico, mientras se llevaba otro bocado de pollo a la boca.

-¡Si, Ino! El pollo está delicioso- intervino la castaña, la rubia miraba con una gran sonrisa a sus amigos. Su mirada se posó en las dos chicas restantes y con un simple movimiento de cabeza por partes de ella de aprobación la chica hizo más grande su sonrisa.

-Me alegra que les haya gustado- agradeció la joven tiernamente.

La cena continuó tranquila, Hinata y Tenten se encargaron de recoger los platos, las otras dos chicas y el pelirrojo se rehusaron pero según ellas no era justo, ya que Sasori se encontraba cansado y Sakura e Ino habían puesto la mesa, derrotadas las chicas y el chico aceptaron. Una vez todo estuvo recogido vino el postre, el cual era una torta de chocolate, la cual se encontraba en el refrigerador.

-¿Y como les fue hoy en la Universidad?- preguntó el chico interesado, las chicas se miraron unas a otras para que luego la Hyuga hablara.

-Bueno, nos fue muy bien, ya tenemos los tutores que nos van a enseñar las clases que no hemos visto- el chico alzó una ceja al escuchar la palabra "tutores".

-¿Tutores?- preguntó mirando a cada una de las chicas hasta que su mirada se posó en la chica de ojos verdes.

-Sí, se nos han otorgado unos tutores para que nos pongan al día con las actividades, ya que hemos llegado a medio curso- respondió con tranquilidad la joven al momento en que se llevaba una cucharada de postre a la boca.

-Ya veo- continuó el pelirrojo- ¿y cómo les fue con su cambio de personalidad? He podido ver que Hinata ya no tartamudea y ni se sonroja, eso es un gran paso ya que hoy fue que pusieron en práctica su personalidad- la chica Hyuga bajó la mirada cuando el moreno mencionó ese tema, Sakura por su parte miraba a la castaña y a la rubia, las cuales tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Bueno, Sasori- comenzó la rubia aun con su gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sakura la quería matar, su mirada estaba puesta en ella- Sakura y Hinata hicieron un buen trabajo hoy, Sakurita- dijo mirando a la pelirosa- ella actuó como la propia Hinata, si la hubieses visto- gritó la chica con estrellitas en los ojos- ¡se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba! ¡Se veía tan linda!- el pelirrojo mantenía la boca semiabierta por la impresión, robóticamente miró a la pelirosa la cual se encontraba jugando con el postre y con su mirada en éste, se encontraba algo sonrojada.

-No lo puedo creer... ¿Rakusa sonrojada?- preguntó sarcástico el joven, mientras su mirada estaba puesta en Sakura.

-Sí, si… y eso no es todo… Hinata no se queda atrás…- continuó con la picardía la rubia mirando a la Hyuga, la cual al verse bajo la mirada de el pelirrojo y la intensa mirada de la ojiazul no pudo más que sonrojarse- Hinata no ha tartamudeado en todo el día, se ha sonrojado más de una vez, ¡pero no como antes!- gritó feliz la joven.

-Pues las felicito…- halagó el joven regalándole una tierna sonrisa a todas las chicas- han podido seguir los consejos que les di… me siento muy orgulloso de ustedes chicas, de todas- continuó el joven mirado a cada una de las chicas.

-Sí, gracias, Sasori- agradeció la chica con los dos moñitos en sus cabellos, las otras chicas hicieron lo mismo, respondiendo con un "gracias"

-¿Y a ti como te fue, Tenten?- la aludida lo miró, una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro.

-Bueno, Tenten- habló la misma rubia al ver que su amiga no sabía que decir- no golpeó a nadie en todo el día, ahora se sienta con las piernas cruzadas y se ve más en el espejo- la ojiazul volteó a mirar a la castaña, la cual se encontraba como un tomate.

-¡Ohhh! Que bien Tenten, eso me alegra, siempre supe que debajo de esa niña ruda existía una señorita muy educada, además de linda- la mejillas de la pobre chica ya no podían estar más rojas, las otras chicas solo la miraban divertida- bueno, chicas- continuó el pelirrojo, mientras se frotaba los ojos, se le notaba que estaba cansado, bajo sus ojos aparecía una capa grisácea, lo cual eran una grandes ojeras, lo cual se le notaba por su blanca piel- voy a lavar el plato y me iré a dormir- pero antes de que se levantara la castaña lo detuvo.

-No, vete a dormir, yo lavaré el plato- habló con voz decidida la castaña tomando el plato del chico antes de que éste se pudiera de pie.

-Gracias, TenTen- comentó mientras se levantaba de la silla- me iré a dormir- avisó y con pasos lentos subió las escaleras hasta que se perdió de la vista de las chicas.

-Bueno, vamos a lavar esto- habló con cansancio la pelirosa, caminaron hasta llegar a la cocina, una vez dentro se apresuraron a lavar los trates sucios, luego de unos 20 minutos todo estuvo listo, salieron de la cocina apagando la luz al salir.

Las chicas se despidieron y cada una entro a su habitación a darse una ducha y luego acostarse a dormir.

 **Sakura:**

Entré a mi cuarto luego de haberme despedido de las chicas, me sentía cansada, no entendía la razón, ya estaba acostumbrada salir en la noche y regresar en la madrugada a casa… tal vez no estaba acostumbrada a mudarme… talvez extrañaba a mi padre, a pesar de que nunca estaba en casa… si, eso era extrañaba a mi nana, a mi padre… extrañaba mi casa…

Tomé una toalla de mi closet y me metí al baño, mi mente estaba confundida, inmediatamente vino "él" a mi mente, no entendí la razón. El agua cayendo por mi cuerpo me hizo temblar, estaba fría.

Salí del baño después de 20 minutos, caminé a mi closet con una toalla en la cabeza, mientras otra cubría mi cuerpo, tomé mi pijama, la cual consistía en un short de color blanco y una camisa de tirantes de color rosa. Una vez vestida apagué la luz y me metí a la cama, me giré para encender la luz de la lámpara y luego tomar mi teléfono.

Marqué el número de mi antigua casa, esperé, luego de dos repiques más escuché una voz muy familiar, la cual extrañaba

-Hola- escuché por la otra línea telefónica, era mi padre.

-Hola, papá- me alegraba tanto oírlo, lo extrañaba, tenía que admitirlo, lo extrañaba.

-¡Hija! ¿Cómo estás?- su voz se escuchaba alegre, eso me hizo sentir muy bien.

-Estoy bien, papá, perdón por no llamar, pasé casi todo el día ocupada- me excusé, pero no mentía. Primero cuando llegue no pude llamarlo estaba muy cansada, segundo, en la mañana Sasori con su agitamiento no me dejó hacer nada, solo arreglarme para ir presentable a mi primer día de clases y tercero tomé toda la tarde para buscar un escondite para la camioneta.

-No te preocupes, pequeña, ya me esperaba algo así- no pude evitar reír, él me conocía bien.

-Pásemela, señor, pásemela- podía escuchar la voz de otra persona, era mi nana, a ella también la estaba extrañando.

-¡Rosa! Estoy hablando con ella- escuché a mi padre rechinar, al parecer mi nana había ganado.

-¡Hola! Sakurita querida, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo están las chicas y Sasori?- no pude evitar reír, mi padre aún seguía protestando, mientras que mi nana le gritaba cosas.

-Bueno, los chicos están bien, deben estar durmiendo- instintivamente miré el reloj que se encontraba en mi velador, eran la 10 de la noche.

-Bueno, dale saludos de parte de tu padre y de la mía por claro- negué con la cabeza, aún seguían peleándose por el teléfono, podía escucharlos.

-Sí, yo se los comunico- hablamos por mucho más tiempo, por rato se comunicaba mi padre y luego mi nana.

-Bueno, me iré a dormir saludos a mi padre- hacía ya como 20 minutos que mi padre se había despedido, tenía que levantarse temprano para ir al hospital.

-Buenas noches, mi niña, cuídate- con un "hablamos luego" me despedí, coloque mi teléfono en el velador y antes de apagar la luz de la lámpara, me fijé en la hora, ya era media noche, apague la lámpara y me dejé llevar por lo brazos de Morfeo.

 **EN LA MANSION DE LOS UCHIHA…**

-Bien, iremos mañana a patrullar, lo que no entiendo es como no dejan rastros- hablaba un rubio mirando a sus amigos, todos se encontraban serios, muy serios- Sasuke- el aludido lo miró- tu dijiste que le habías producido una gran herida a la tal Rakusa, ¿o me equivoco?- el chico solo asintió, los cuatro chicos se encontraban en el cuarto del Uchiha, al parecer iban a dormir esa noche allí.

-Bueno, como es que, si le hiciste un gran impacto con tu Chidori, ¿por qué ella aún sigue con vida? y eso no es nada, tú dices que el impacto fue en su pecho, nadie ha recibido un impacto de tu Chidori y ha salido con vida- Sasuke estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, Neji estaba igual, Sai con su sonrisa, mientras que el rubio comía ramen.

-Solo hay una posibilidad- habló el Hyuga atrayendo la atención de los demás-ni siquiera quedaron rastros de sangre- el chico mantenía la mirada fija en un punto del cuarto, su mirada estaba perdida, raro en él- ¿Qué tal si tienen poderes al igual que nosotros?- todos los presentes lo miraron con el entrecejo fruncido, el rubio casi se atraganta por lo dicho por el ojipalta- solo piénsenlo, corren a nuestra velocidad, tienen una fuerza que no poseería una señorita común, además de su perfecto manejo de las espadas, no lo han demostrado, pero tal vez hasta poseen jutsus.

A la habitación se sumó un gran silencio, todos se mantenían en sus respectivos pensamientos… ellos eran los 4 chicos que cazaban a las chicas malas que robaban por las noches, se enteraron de la existencias de ellas por las noticias en la prensa, ellos habían combatido el mal en la ciudad de Konoha, desde las sombras atacaban a sus enemigos, uno que otro habían matado, ellos poseían extraños poderes, el Uchiha, Naruto y Neji desde muy niños fueron sometidos a experimentos por parte de un "supuesto maestro". A la llegada de Sai, los otros tres chicos se vieron obligados a entrenarlo, pero a medida que avanzaban en el entrenamiento se dieron cuenta de que él también era especial, no sabían el "por qué" de ello. Nunca se les había presentado una situación como la que estaban viviendo, ¿chicas que robaban? ¿Cuál era el motivo? ¿Por qué parecían ser como ellos? ¿Qué clase de chicas eran? Y ellos pensaban que nadie en el mundo era como ellos.

-¡Hmp! Creo que tal vez Neji tenga razón- intervino con voz fría el Uchiha rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Tú crees Sasuke?- preguntó el rubio, mirando directamente al chico- ¿De verdad crees que sean como nosotros? Es algo casi imposible, nosotros no somos normales, la posibilidad de que esas chicas sean como nosotros es de una en un millón- terminó por decir el rubio. Sus palabras eran muy ciertas, ellos investigaron hasta más no poder para saber si se encontraba otro caso en el mundo como el de ellos, pero si Sai no fue sometido a ningún experimento, ¿Cómo era posible que el fuera como ellos?

-Esa podría ser una posibilidad, Naruto. No sabemos nada de ellas, no sabemos de dónde vienen, que clase de personas son, si son o no son como nosotros…. No estamos seguros de nada- intervino el chico de piel pálida captando la atención de los presentes.

Otros minutos más de silencio, ninguno de ellos estaba seguro a lo que se enfrentaban…. Lo peor de todo, que para su pesar eran chicas….

-Si las cosas se nos sales de control- habló el rubio con la mirada gacha, los otros tres chicos lo miraron- si las cosas se nos salen de control… ¿llegaremos a… matarlas?- el chico subió la mirada para encarar a sus compañeros, esperando respuesta.

-Si nos vemos obligados a hacerlo, no dudes que lo haremos- habló el Uchiha con voz fría y seca.

-P-pero, Sasuke- el rubio sabía que su amigo tenía razón, si las cosas se llegaban a complicar tendrían que acabar con ellas, la chica con quien el luchó fue muy simpática… era estúpido decirlo, pero le pareció muy simpática- bien- respondió el rubio volviendo a bajar la mirada.

-Bueno, bueno, ya me voy a dormir- habló el Uchiha levantándose de un sillón (de esos que están rellenos de poliestireno y cubiertos por un tipo de cuero) éstos estaban cubiertos por una capa de cuero negro el pelinegro caminó hasta su cama, la cual estaba vestida con sabanas muy suaves de color negro y azul marino, había muchas almohadas en esta del mismo color que las sabanas de la cama.

-Sasuke- habló el rubio con un puchero en sus rostro- ¿puedo dormir contigo?- esta vez sus ojos se cristalizaron al estilo anime.

El pelinegro lo miró alzando una ceja, los otros dos chicos miraban divertidos la escena.

-Dobe- habló detenidamente el ojinegro, mirando a su amigo, el cual se encontraba levantándose del sillón- ¿eres imbécil o qué?- Esta vez su voz su intensifico.

-Pero… ¡Sasuke! No quiero dormir en eso…- se quejó el chico señalando con su dedo una cama inflable de color naranja con almohadas, se podía ver que era cómoda. Así misma había dos más, una de color blanco y otra de color verde, hay era en donde dormían los amigos de Sasuke cuando se quedaban en su casa a dormir, ya era para hacer un trabajo o para hablar de cuestiones como la de esa noche. Así mismo era cuando se quedaban en otra casa que no fuera esa.

Pues "eso"- recalcó el Uchiha señalando al lugar en donde segundos antes había señalado el rubio- es donde vas a dormir, Dobe- terminó y se metió a su gran y cómoda cama, Naruto se quedó un momento parado en el mismo sitio, mirando con cara de perrito a Sasuke.

-Vete a dormir, Naruto- cuestionó el chico desde su cama, los otros dos se habían ido a dormir hace algunos minutos. El Uchiha estiró la mano hasta su velador y apagó la lámpara, el cuarto quedó en total oscuridad, el rubio seguía parado allí. Luego de eso, un suspiro por parte de él, y pasos los cuales se acercaban al lugar en donde iba a dormir.

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE… EN LA UNIVERSIDAD…**

-Tienes que ir a presentarte con la directora- hablaba una pelirosa a su amigo de cabellos rojizos, el chico solo asintió a lo dicho.

-¡Que emoción!- pegaba gritos la rubia, mientras corría para luego caminar al lado del pelirrojo- ¿no es emocionante, Sasori? Estamos en una universidad juntos- hablaba con una gran sonrisa- lo malo es que no estaremos juntos, tu estas estudiando para ser un gran empresario, nuestras carreras se juntaran muy poco, además que ya tu estas en un nivel más avanzado- la sonrisa de la joven se convirtió en un puchero, el pelirrojo la miraba divertido.

-Ino- la aludida lo miró- estamos viviendo todos en una misma casa, nos veremos en las horas libres cuando estemos aquí en el instituto, además no te preocupes, no me encontraré nuevas amigas- terminó por decir el chico algo sarcástico, volviendo su mirada al frente.

-¡Sasori!- Se quejó la joven empujando al chico- no me refería a eso, tienes razón en todo lo que acabas de decir, pero yo quería que al menos viéramos una clase juntos, todos- por instinto miró a sus amigas, las cuales se mantenían interesadas por la conversación- lo bueno de esto será que talvez nosotras conozcamos a uno que otro chico gracias a ti- la voz de la chica pareció seductora, el chico la miró con el entrecejo notablemente frunció, la chica al percatarse de su mirada volvió a recobrar la compostura.

-¡Olvídate de eso!- sentencio el Akasuna- mejor dicho, ¡olvídense de eso!- corrigió lo dicho, para luego mirar a las otras tres chicas- espero que no sea yo quien las tenga que ver con un "noviecito" por ahí- las chicas tragaron grueso, el joven apresuró el paso dejando a las chicas atrás, Ino se acercó a las otras tres y habló.

-Esto será peor que tener a mi padre cerca- susurró, mientras su mirada estaba clavada en la espalda del pelirrojo, las chicas rieron por lo bajo ante su comentario.

-Te escuché, Ino- advirtió el joven sin voltear a ver a las chicas, las sonrisas se borraron inmediatamente de sus rostros, pronto, ante ellos pudieron ver la puerta de la dirección, en donde el día anterior asistieron las chicas a registrar su llegada, la diferencia era que hoy era el turno del pelirrojo.

El chico se acercó y tocó, una voz le ordenó desde adentro entrar.

 **EN EL ESTACIONAMIENTO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD…**

Se encontraba entrando un convertible de color negro con cuatro chicos abordo, una cabellera de color rubia que iba en la parte trasera con una cabellera de pelo negro, de copiloto iba el chico de cabellos castaños y de piloto iba un chico con cabellera negra con destellos azul marino.

Parquearon el auto y seguido se bajaron de éste, caminaron hasta llegar a la institución, con cada paso que daban era un suspiro que una chica liberaba. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos, todos los días era lo mismo, sólo que hoy no habían llegado en autos diferentes, eso solo significaba una cosa, debieron haber dormido en casa del Uchiha, o se fueron de fiesta y se tuvieron que quedar a dormir donde el Uchiha… pero de que se quedaron a dormir donde el Uchiha, es porque se quedaron a dormir.

Caminaba por los pasillos como uno al lado de otro, su imagen pasaba en cámara lenta para muchas de las chicas, algunas los miraban descaradamente, otras solo les coqueteaban.

Parecían chicos rebeldes. Sasuke iba vestido con un pantalón negro algo pegado, una camisa de color azul marino y una chaqueta de cuero, la cual iba abierta, del mismo color que los pantalones y zapatos de igual color, sus cabellos estaban despeinado lo que le daba un aire de rebeldía. Naruto iba vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa naranja con unas letras en negro y zapatos del mismo color que el pantalón. El Hyuga estaba vestido con un pantalón blanco, zapatos negros, una camisa gris y sobre ésta un chaleco del mismo color de su camisa, solo que era algo más oscura, por último estaba Sai, quien iba vestido totalmente de negro, camisa de botones de ese color, una mini corbata, zapatos de igual color y un pantalón, además de su característica sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

Caminaron hasta que el chico que dirigía el grupo se detuvo bruscamente, los demás hicieron lo mismo algo extrañados. La mirada del Uchiha estaba fija en unas personas que se encontraban al frente de ellos, instintivamente los otros chicos miraron que le había llamada tanto la atención al chico, y ante sus ojos aparecieron 5 figuras. Cuatro chicas reían animadamente, caminando al lado de un pelirrojo, el cual se encontraba con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Sasuke:**

Iba entretenido hablando con mis amigos, en un momento quité la mirada de mi rubio amigo para mirar por donde caminaba, inmediatamente me detuve. Ante mí se encontraban las cuatro chicas nuevas, se encontraba riendo con un chico pelirrojo, el cual nunca había visto en el instituto. Sentía la ira recorrer todo mi cuerpo, no entendía la razón, mi mirada se posó en una persona, Sakura; ella no paraba de reír, parecía ser otra persona, en sus mejillas no se encontraba su característico sonrojo. Una pregunta pasó rápidamente por mi mente. ¿Quién era él?… O peor aún, ¿qué era de Sakura?... parecían llevarse bien, ¿y si era su novio? No, no eso era imposible…. Pero… ¿a mí qué diablos me importa eso? Solo es una estúpida molestia….

Mi mirada volvió a ser la misma, miré a los chicos que se encontraban a mi lado, tenían la mirada seria, incluyendo a los dos payasos, Naruto y Sai… Volví a mirar al frente, al parecer no se habían percatado de nuestra presencia, a decir verdad, estábamos algo lejos. Mi ira creció más al ver como la pelirosa abrazaba al de cabellos encendidos. Sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a caminar hacia ellas, los chicos hicieron lo mismo… era hora de averiguar quién era el cabellos de llama.

Caminamos entre algunos estudiantes, ellos seguían en el mismo sitio, unos segundos más y habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, Naruto estaba a mi lado izquierdo, Neji al derecho y Sai estaba al lado del rubio.

-Hola, chicas- saludé con sarcasmo. Ellas se sobresaltaron al vernos allí, el chico de cabellos rojos frunció el entrecejo, mientras miraba con detalle a cada uno de nosotros. Mi mirada se posó en la pelirosa, la cual aún estaba sorprendida, bajó la mirada y el sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, el pelirrojo la volteó a mirar con una ceja levantada y la cara un tanto graciosa, pero luego volvió su vista a nosotros, su cara pasó a una expresión seria. Eso no me importaba en lo absoluto.

 **Sasori:**

Una vez salí de la oficina de la directora, caminamos unos tantos metros, mientras que charlaba con las chicas animadamente. Nos detuvimos al ver que Ino no paraba de reír por un comentario hecho por parte de Tenten.

-Jajajajajaja…- su risa resonaba por todas partes, las personas que pasaban por el lugar la miraban con cara graciosa o extrañada… Hinata se acercó a ella y le comenzó a dar palmaditas en la espalda ya que se había quedado atorada; Ino aún seguía riendo, luego a ella se acercó Tenten la cual le dio una gran palmada en la espalda, Ino paró de reir en seco, robóticamente miró a la castaña, la cual al ver el rostro de Ino retrocedió involuntariamente.

-Hehehehe, Ino- hablaba nerviosamente Tenten. La escena me parecía tan graciosa, pero claro yo no lo reflejaba, Sakura se mantenía seria, aunque se notaba que quería explotar de risa, Hinata si reía, era en muy pocas veces en las que se le veía riendo de esa forma- ¡Ino basta!- exigió Tenten aun retrocediendo, mientras que Ino se acercaba.

-Ino, estás haciendo el ridículo- hablé tranquilamente, sabía que eso funcionaria, la chica al oír mis palabras dejó de caminar, luego vino la crisis de nervios.

-¿Que? ¿Estoy haciendo el ridículo? ¡No, no, no!- hablaba tan rápido, no le entendía nada.

-Ino- la llamó Sakura atrayendo su atención- inhala, exhala- la chica hacia los movimientos para que la rubia la imitara, lo cual funcionó, la chica se calmó rápidamente… las chicas eran algo extrañas, bueno, quizá no todas, quizá solo ellas.

Ino se acercó a nosotros al igual que Tenten, nos encontrábamos a un lado del pasillo.

-Parecías un toro, Ino- la chica me miró ofendida, las otras tres chicas rieron al unísono, luego de varios segundos Ino también se venció ante la risa. Al parecer era contagiosa, yo solo tenía una sonrisa de medio lado. Una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo, era como si alguien nos observara, no sabía exactamente lo que era.

-Bueno, bueno- habló Ino, atrayendo la atención de las chicas y la mía- ¿Qué tal si nos llevas esta tarde al centro comercial Sasori? Una vez que salgamos de clase claro está- los ojos de la chica adquirieron un brillo extraño, no podía creerlo, tenía años que no usaba esa técnica conmigo, estaba haciendo la carita de perrito.

-No- dije rotundamente después de unos minutos, la chica se puso más seria… Me hacía gracia verla así.

-¡Ohhh, vamos, Sasori!- Ino rogaba y rogaba. Sakura la miraba divertida al igual que las otras dos compañeras- ¡chicas, ayúdenme!- exigió, mientras miraba a cada una de las chicas.

-Sí, Sasori, vamos- intervino la castaña, no podía creer que me estaban convenciendo.

-Las chicas tienen razón, Sasori, vamos a salir esta noche…- esta vez habló Hinata, me asombraba su cambio, era verdad, ya no tartamudeaba, bueno lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa… pero ¿Quién no tartamudea cuando está nervioso?

Instintivamente mi mirada se posó en la chica que faltaba por hablar.

-Si- dijo con una sonrisa- vamos a salir esta noche, no seas malo Sasori… ¿siiiii?- me habían convencido, esa noche teníamos planes… Pobre de mí billetera.

-Está bien- hablé resignado, las chicas comenzaron a gritar por lo bajo. En ese momento Sakura se abalanzó sobre mí para abrazarme, yo correspondí su abrazo, aspiré la fragancia de sus cabellos, una paz me llenó por completo, los segundos se me hicieron eternos, luego se separó de mí.

-¡Sabia que aceptarías!- gritó la rubia energéticamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola, chicas- saludó una voz, inmediatamente miré al frente. Mis ojos chocaron con unos ojos de color negro, no era un solo chico, eran cuatro, los destallé con una sola mirada. Al ver la reacción de las chicas supe de inmediato que los conocían, la mirada del chico de ojos negros se posó en la pelirosa, ésta al sentir la penetrante mirada del chico sobre ella bajó el rostro y al instante se sonrojó, no la había visto de esa forma, me pareció gracioso el hecho de que ella era un persona que no se comportaba de esa forma y de la noche a la mañana tuvo que cambiar su personalidad rotundamente- ¿Cómo están, chicas?- preguntó el pelinegro, los otros chicos se mantenían al margen.


	6. Sucesos Inesperados en Nuestra Clase 1

**Declaración: esta historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nichi-chan. Los personajes tampoco son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hago esto para revivir una historia que me gustó muchísimo… espero que la disfruten, al igual que yo.**

 **Sin más que decir… ¡A leer!**

 **Capítulo 6: Sucesos inesperados en nuestra primera "clase".**

…

-Hola- saludó una voz, inmediatamente miré al frente, mis ojos chocaron con unos ojos de color negro. No era un solo chico, eran cuatro, los destallé con una sola mirada… al ver la reacción de las chicas supe de inmediato que los conocían. La mirada del chico de ojos negros se posó en la pelirosa, ésta al sentir su mirada bajó la mirada y se sonrojó, no la había visto de esa forma, me pareció gracioso el hecho de que ella era un persona que no se comportaba de esa forma y de la noche a la mañana tuvo que cambiar su personalidad rotundamente- ¿Cómo están chicas?- preguntó el pelinegro, los otros chicos se mantenían al margen.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Ino, yo la voltee a mirar, la chica saludó con una mano desde donde estaba a cada uno de los chicos- estamos bien, esperando la hora de clases- Sakura mantenía la mirada gacha, las otras dos chicas hicieron lo mismo que la rubia, saludaron a los chicos con la mano desde donde se encontraban. Ellos solo le dedicaban una pequeña sonrisa a excepción de un extraño rubio, que se lanzó a abrazar a cada una de las chicas. Yo solo lo miré, no tenía expresión alguna en el rostro, la mirada del pelinegro estaba puesta en mí, yo por mi parte también lo volteé a mirar.

-¡Ahhhh! Él es Akasuna Sasori, nuestro amigo y hermano- la rubia al ver la tensión, decidió presentarme ante sus amigos, el rubio caminó hasta donde me encontraba y me tendió su mano, yo solo la tomé.

-Mucho gusto, Sasori, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto- el chico me pareció simpático.

-El gusto es mío, Naruto- mi voz sonó más ronca de lo normal, además de fría. Luego se acercó un chico totalmente vestido de negro, tenía una extraña sonrisa, luego de él se presentó un ojiplata, ese chico me llamó mucho la atención, se parecía mucho a Hinata, eso no me gustó para nada. Me sabia a la perfección el pasado de Hinata, sabía que ella era una Hyuga, pero no sabía que esa familia estaría viviendo aquí, eso complicaría muchas cosas. Por último, el chico de ojos negros se acercó y me tendió su mano.

-Hpm… Sasuke Uchiha- un simple apretón de manos fue mi saludo. Luego de eso nadie dijo nada, se sentía la tensión en el lugar, mi mirada no se apartaba de los cuatro chicos que teníamos enfrente.

-Hehehehe… si, Sasori- habló nerviosa la rubia, trayendo mi atención y la de todos los demás- e-ellos son nuestros tutores- debo admitir que si me impresioné, pero no lo demostré, una llama en mi interior comenzó a crecer… no me agradaba en lo absoluto el tal "Sasuke".

-Oh… que bien…- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, sin decir ni una sola palabra más comencé a alejarme.

 **Autor:**

-¡Sasori!- llamó la pelirosa tímidamente, el pelirrojo al oír su nombre se volteó para encarar a la chica y, bajo la mirada de los cuatro chicos, la ojijade caminó hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo, dejando a sus compañeras hablando con los chicos.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó algo irritado el joven una vez que la chica estaba ante de él.

-Nada, es solo que… Bueno… ¿estas molesto?- preguntó la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

-Claro que no- respondió rápidamente el Akasuna- lo que sucede es que ya se me está haciendo tarde- tomó como excusa esa opción.

-Ahh… si, tienes razón- comentó la Haruno mirando la hora en su celular- creo que nosotras también llegaremos tarde- habló quitando la mirada del aparto- espérame aquí- advirtió la joven, la chica caminó hasta donde estaban sus compañeras. El Uchiha, el cual nunca apartó la mirada cuando Sakura estuvo hablando con el pelirrojo, la miró inmediatamente cuando llegó hasta donde ellos estaban, Sakura podía sentirlo.

-C-chicas, cre-o q-ue llegare-mos tar-de- habló entrecortada la joven, mientras que jugaba con sus dedos (al estilo Hinata) las otras chicas solo asintieron a lo dicho por la ojijade

-Entonces, ya quedamos, nos veremos esta tarde para ir a la casa del Uzumaki para empezar con las clases- Sakura quedó aturdida por lo dicho por la rubia, las tres comenzaron a caminar y luego fue ella quien emprendió camino hasta donde se encontraba el Akasuna.

-Ino- gritó por lo bajo la chica de pelos rosas una vez se alejaron de los chicos- ¿Qué diablos vamos a hacer en casa de Naruto?- Tenten y Hinata caminaban al par con las chicas, escuchando atentamente lo que decían.

-Cálmate, Sakura, ahora te cuento- respondió la rubia llegando a Sasori con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, yo voy a buscar a mi grupo- el pelirrojo dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar, las chicas hicieron lo mismo.

Caminaron por unos minutos, Sasori se detuvo al frente de un aula, miró la hoja que tenía en la mano, y luego se volteó para mirar a las chicas.

-Es aquí, esta es mi clase, nos vemos dentro de un rato- las chicas solo asintieron, el pelirrojo caminó hasta la puerta del aula la cual tocó, las chicas emprendieron rumbo a sus respectivas clases, como siempre Hinata veía clases con Sakura mientras que Tenten con la Yamanaka.

Las chicas se separaron en una esquina, y cada quien con su compañera tomó rumbo a clases.

-Hinata- la aludida miró a la pelirosa interrogante.

-¿Si? Sakura- la chica esperaba a que la pelirosa hablara.

-¿De que hablaron cuando yo fui a hablar con Sasori? ¿Por qué diablos vamos a la casa del Uzumaki? ¿No recuerdan que quedamos con Sasori para ir al centro comercial?- Sakura se sentía frustrada, lo que menos quería era fortalecer lazos con nuevas personas, ellas no eran normales, tenían enemigos si ellos llegaban a descubrir sus identidades todos sus conocidos correrían peligro.

-Sakura… no se que decir, solo te voy a contar lo que pasó- la ojijade asintió, su mirada se posó al frente, mientras escuchaba a la Hyuuga.

 **FLASH BACK**

-¡Sasori!- llamó la pelirosa tímidamente, el pelirrojo al oír su nombre se volteó para encarar a la chica y, bajo la mirada de los cuatro chicos, la ojijade caminó hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo, dejando a sus compañeras hablando con los chicos.

-¿Cuando podemos comenzar a impartirles las clases? Será mejor que no se atrasen más- habló con el mismo tono de voz de siempre el principal cubito de hielo del grupo (saben a quién me refiero).

-Si, además que ya los profesores nos han preguntado si ya hemos empezado con ustedes. Sabemos que solo llevan un día en la institución pero cuanto antes nos pongamos al corriente será mejor, ¿Qué tal esta tarde?- esta vez intervino el ojiplata, el segundo cubito de hielo del grupo. Las chicas se miraron entre sí. Instintivamente voltearon a ver a la pelirosa y al pelirrojo los cuales aún se encontraban hablando. Ellas sabían que tenían planes para esa tarde una vez que salieran de la universidad, y eso no era todo, por otra parte, estaba Sasori… ¿qué diría él si lo dejaban plantado?

-Tienen razón- habló la castaña, el chico Hyuga la miró, al igual que los demás- pero… nosotras tenemos planes para esta tarde… ¿no lo podrían dejar para mañana?- esta vez fueron los chicos que se miraron entre sí, la esperanzas se esfumaron cuando vieron al Uchiha negar con la cabeza.

-Nosotros para mañana tenemos planes...- unos minutos de silencio- ¿Qué tal si ustedes cancelan su salida y nosotros también?... creo que eso sería lo correcto, ¿no creen?- nuevamente las chicas se miraron, todas asintieron… la salida tendría que esperar.

-Sí, tienes razón, Sasuke… ¿dónde nos encontraremos? - el chico sonrió de medio lado, estaba acostumbrado a ganar.

-¿Qué tal si nos reunimos en mi casa?- opinó el rubio eufórico, las chicas asintieron, Hinata iba a hablar pero el rubio la interrumpió- no te preocupes Hinata, las iremos a buscar- habló el rubio descifrando la preocupación de la chica- solo dígannos la dirección de su casa.

-Bien- habló la ojiplata- es una casa de doble planta ubicada en la calle Nº 3 de la avenida Kisura- el chico había sacado de su mochila un anotador y un lápiz para anotar lo antes dicho por la chica.

-Bien- dijo, mientras guardaba sus cosas en el mismo lugar- ¿a qué hora salen de clases?- preguntó inmediatamente, la rubia sacó su hoja de horarios y luego de ver a qué hora salían la volvió a guardar.

-Salimos a las 2:00 de la tarde- habló la rubia, mirando al chico.

-Ok… entonces pasaremos por ustedes a las 3:00 de la tarde para que les dé tiempo de cambiarse- las chicas asintieron a lo dicho, Ino miró al Uchiha y pudo ver que no estaba interesado en la conversación, tenía la vista en otro lugar; la rubia miró que era lo que veía, y al instante se sorprendió, su mirada estaba clavada en Sakura y Sasori que seguían hablando, eso le causó risa, la voz del rubio la hizo que volteará abruptamente- recuerden llevar sus libros- con un "claro que si" por parte de las chicas el rubio se quedó tranquilo.

La pelirosa venía en dirección a ellos, caminaba con la mirada gacha, mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-C-chicas, cre-o q-ue llegare-mos tar-de - habló entre cortada la joven, podía sentir la mirada del Uchiha sobre ella.

-Entonces, ya quedamos, nos veremos esta tarde para ir a la casa del Uzumaki para empezar con las clases- Sakura quedó aturdida por lo dicho por la rubia, las tres comenzaron a caminar y luego fue ella quien emprendió camino hasta donde se encontraba el Akasuna.

 **FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Eso fue lo que pasó- terminó por decir Hinata.

-Entonces, ¿dejaremos plantado a Sasori?- la pelirosa no obtuvo respuesta- hablaremos con él, yo sé que nos entenderá- la chica miró de reojo a su acompañante pudo ver que ésta asintió a lo dicho.

-Ya llegamos- advirtió la joven, sin pensarlo dos veces la chica de ojos verdes tocó a la puerta, el profesor abrió y con un "adelante" por parte de él, las chicas entraron para luego tomar asiento y prestar atención a la clase.

Las horas pasaron volando, ya se encontraban saliendo de la universidad. Se cruzaron con Sasori dos veces en el día al igual que con Ino y Tenten, almorzaron juntos en la cafetería y luego no se volvieron a ver más, hasta ese momento. En las horas que estuvieron libres, las cuatro juntas, ya que Sasori se encontraba hablando con un grupo de estudiantes porque a él también le otorgarían un tutor, las cuatro chicas no se encontraron con sus tutores de nuevo, los veían a lo lejos conversando con un grupo de chicas o con algunos chicos.

Se encontraban en el estacionamiento del instituto, ya todas se encontraban allí, solo faltaba el chofer del auto, no había ni señales de humo de Sasori.

-¿Dónde diablos está Sasori?- preguntaba la castaña, caminando de un lado a otro.

Sakura se encontraba recostada de un auto, Ino apoyada en la camioneta del pelirrojo, mientras se veía al espejo, diciendo cada 10 segundos lo linda que era, Hinata se encontraba parada al lado de Sakura, no decía nada, mientras que Tenten estaba que botaba fuego.

-Cálmate, Tenten- habló serenamente la rubia, mientras serraba su espejito de mano y lo guardaba en su bolso- ya vendrá, ¡no desesperes!- la castaña suspiró, para luego caminar hasta donde se encontraba su amiga la rubia. Por suerte no había sol, ya que la camioneta se encontraba parqueada a la sombra de un árbol, porque de lo contrario, pobre de Sasori… **( Nichi: jijijijiji siiiii pobreciito *.*)**

Unos minutos más de espera por parte de las cuatro chicas y ni rastros del Akasuna.

-¡Waaaa! No aguanto…. ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó nuevamente alterada la castaña.

-¿Mmmm? Son las ¡2:30 de la tarde!- todas abrieron los ojos como platos. Solo quedaba media hora para que los chicos pasaran por ellas, además de que tenían que estar en su casa, ¡NO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD! Sakura inmediatamente sacó de su bolso su celular, marco rápidamente unos números para luego colocar el teléfono en su oreja.

-Hola- respondieron por la otra línea.

-¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Dónde demonios estas, Sasori?- gritó la pelirosa estallando en ira- ¡llevamos más de una hora esperándote en el estacionamiento!- a ese pobre chico le faltaría una buena excusa para salvarse de las garras de tres de esas chicas.

-Estaba ocupado… ya voy para allá- el chico colgó el teléfono dejando a la chica con las palabras en la boca.

-¿Y?- preguntó desesperada la castaña, mientras se mordía unas de las uñas de sus dedos.

-Me colgó- respondió anonada la ojijade mirando su teléfono como hechizada, aun no podía creer que el chico le trancara la línea, nunca lo había hecho- pero dijo que ya venía en camino- finalizó para calmar los nervios de su amiga, seguido de eso guardó su teléfono donde se encontraba antes.

-Lo matare… ¡lo mataré lo juro!- gritó Tenten para luego dejar recostar su cuerpo en el auto del Akasuna.

-Miren… ahí viene- comentó la Hyuga mirando al chico se acercaba.

La castaña al escuchar lo antes dicho por la pelinegra, miró en la dirección en la cual miraba la chica y efectivamente se acercaba cada vez más una mata de cabellos rojos.

-Discúlpenme, chicas... me tuve que quedar con un profesor ya que se me estaba otorgando un tutor al igual que a ustedes- se excusó el chico antes de que los regaños por parte de las chicas se hiciera presentes, ellas por su parte quedaron algo sorprendidas por la declaración de su amigo, pero eso era de esperarse, al igual que ellas él había llegado al instituto a medio curso, era lógico que le otorgaran un tutor, pero la pregunta era… ¿Quién era esa persona?

-Sí, si… luego nos das tus explicaciones… es hora de irnos- se apresuró a decir la castaña, mientras que prácticamente empujaba al chico al auto.

Todos abordaron, una vez listo el auto se puso en movimiento.

-Hehehe… Sasori…- llamó la pelirosa, el aludido la miró.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó interesado el joven.

-Me temo que debemos cancelar lo de la salida de esta noche- continuó la joven mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?- se limitó a preguntar.

-¿Pues?- no sabia la razón, pero a la chica no le salían las palabras de la boca, era extraño ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a decir las cosas sin rodeos.

-¿Recuerdas a los chicos que conociste esta mañana?- habló desde el asiento trasero Tenten, el chico solo asintió- pues hoy nos comentaron que los profesores estaban preguntando si ya habían comenzado a impartirnos las clases… ellos simplemente respondieron con la verdad y dijeron que no- la chica hizo una pausa para observar la reacción de chico, éste mantenía su mirada en el camino- pues ellos nos dijeron que sería mejor comenzar con las clases que llevábamos atrasadas hoy. Nosotras respondimos que no rápidamente porque teníamos un compromiso, obviamente era ir contigo al centro comercial, yo recomendé que dejarlo para mañana, el problema era que ellos mañana estaban comprometidos. Entonces, uno de los chicos propuso que si nosotras cancelábamos nuestro compromiso ellos cancelarían el suyo y de esa forma no tendríamos ningún inconveniente en estos días- el chico pareció entender lo dicho por la castaña.

-Eso era lo justo- tanto ella como las demás quedaron sorprendidas por las palabras dichas por su amigo.

-Sí, si… tienes razón...- comentó sin salir de su asombro.

-Además chicas, de todas formas les iba a pedir disculpas porque yo también me vería en la obligación de cancelar la salida- las chicas quedaron extrañadas por ese comentario.

¿Por qué lo dices, Akasuna?- preguntó Ino amenazadoramente, la cual había estado escuchando atentamente cada palabra.

-Pues me retrasé fue porque me quedé hablando con un profesor. Ya que, al igual que a ustedes, a mí también se me han otorgado un tutor como ya le había dicho a Sakura- la pelirosa lo volteó a mirar, las demás chicas estaban más extrañadas que antes, ya que la pelirosa nunca mencionó que al chico se le había otorgado un tutor.

-¿Tutor?- preguntó Hinata interviniendo en la conversación

-Si, Hinata. Bueno, en realidad es una tutora. Está en mis clases, ella se ofreció amablemente a ayudarme con las clases que no he visto- las chicas entendieron inmediatamente la situación- entones ella me dijo que si podíamos empezar con las clases hoy, y pues me pareció injusto decirle que no- nadie decía nada, hasta que la rubia lo hizo.

-Entonces dijiste que sí, ¿y?- lo animó a que prosiguiera.

-Entonces le dije que la recogería por su casa para luego ir a la nuestra y allí comenzar con las lecciones- otra vez el silencio.

-Bueno, yo no le veo ningún problema. De todas formas no te preocupes Sasori, los chicos nos dijeron que nos iban a recoger por la casa a las 3:00 de la tarde, pero no te inquietes apenas nos dará tiempo de ducharnos- habló sarcástica la joven Ama.

-Dije que lo sentía- se quejó el chico con voz seria, típico en el.

-Si, si, no te preocupes, ahora te agradecería que apresures el paso para al menos comer algo- el chico hizo lo pedido por la joven, en menos de 8 minutos ya se encontraban en casa, cada chica en su respectivo cuarto bañándose, mientras que el chico les preparaba unos emparedados para que las chicas comieran, ya que en la mañana no habían desayunado y comieron poco en la cafetería de la universidad.

En el transcurso de la universidad hasta la casa les llevó unos diez minutos, las chicas ya llevaban quince minutos, en los cuales estaban incluidos bañarse y arreglarse, eso era un record… todas bajaron listas… se veían muy bien a pesar de que fue poco tiempo que tenían para arreglarse, ya traían sus mochilas incluidas, los emparedados estaban listo, todas se sentaron en la mesa para comer.

-No quiero que lleguen tarde. Si las cosas se complican por allá, me llaman y yo las voy a buscar- advirtió el pelirrojo mirando a cada una de las chicas.

-No te preocupes, y tú ten cuidado con lo que haces con esa chica- habló con picardía la rubia, Sakura quien estaba a su lado le dio un codazo para que cerrara el pico, ya que estaba bajo la intensa mira del Akasuna- Heheheh… solo era broma…- corrigió nerviosamente la chica, mirando con una sonrisa al chico, este por su parte mantenía la mirada gélida.

Por suerte en ese instante tocaron a la puerta de la casa… Ino se levantó inmediatamente, mientras se acomodaba, ya que sabía a la perfección quienes eran.

La chica caminó por la sala hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la casa, al abrirla sus ojos chocaron con unos ojos negros, era un chico de piel pálida y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-H-hola Sai- saludó nerviosamente la rubia.

-Hola, Ino- devolvió el saludo el joven amablemente- ¿están listas para irnos?- preguntó si quitarle la mirada de encima a la chica, ésta por su parte estaba sonrojada por la mirada del chico sobre ella.

-S-sí, ya estamos listas, voy a buscar a las chicas- la rubia dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y casi corrió, llegó al comedor donde ya las chicas habían acabado con sus emparedados, tomó su bolso, el cual estaba en la silla donde minutos antes estaba sentada, para luego mirar a sus compañeras.

-Los chicos han llegado, es hora de irnos- las chicas se levantaron de la mesa, fueron a la cocina a lavarse las manos, pasaron nuevamente por el comedor tomando sus bolsos y despidiéndose del chico. Él por su parte se levantó del asiento para acompañarlas hasta la puerta.

-Recuerden lo que les dije- habló el pelirrojo, mientras caminaba tras las chicas, se encontraban caminando por la sala, unos cuantos pasos más y ya se encontraban en la puerta- no regresen tarde, chicas- advirtió mientras su mirada se posaba en el chico que se encontraba a unos pasos de él- hola- saludó fríamente.

-Hola_ devolvió el saludo el chico, con la misma sonrisa de siempre en su rostro. La mirada de Sasori viajó al auto que se encontraba parqueado al frente de la casa. Sus ojos chocaron con unos ojos negros, al parecer el chico se sorprendió al verlo en la casa de las chicas. El Akasuna inspeccionó rápidamente el auto, era un convertible de color naranja con detalles en negro, de piloto iba el rubio, el copiloto era ese chico de cabellera negra, en la parte trasera iba el tal Neji, no sabía cuál era su apellido, y era evidente que el chico que estaba parado frente a él también iba en los asientos traseros del vehículo.

 **Sasuke:**

Nos encontrábamos en la casa de Naruto, estábamos abordando en su convertible para ir a buscar a las chicas. Extrañamente, me sentía diferente, no sabía explicarlo… era una extraña emoción, pero… ¿Por qué? No entendía la razón de eso.

Todos teníamos nuestros autos en la casa de Naruto, pero era de esperarse que solo fuéramos en un solo auto, así que decidimos ir en el del rubio. Llegamos a la avenida Kisura, pasamos la primera calle, luego la segunda, y llegamos a la mencionada por Hinata, descendimos calle abajo, buscamos con la mirada la descripción de la casa de las chicas y dimos con ella. El dobe parqueó en auto al frente de la casa… lo que faltaba ahora era que alguien fuera por ellas.

-¿Algún voluntario?- preguntó Sai desde el asiento trasero del vehiculo.

-Ya hablaste, Sai. Sí que tienes agallas amigo, ve a buscar a las chicas- habló Neji dándole palmaditas en el hombro al pobre chico. Sai quedó con la boca abierta, esos idiotas siempre se comportaban como niños, Naruto reía a carcajadas, raras eran las veces ver a Neji comportándose de forma sarcástica. Sai quedó con la boca semi-abierta, sin decir nada bajó del auto y se dirigió a la casa.

Dio unos toques a la puerta y esta se abrió dejando ver la figura de la rubia. Estuvieron hablando por unos momentos y la chica desapareció de mi vista, tal vez para buscar a las otras chicas… cada vez me sentía más nervioso… nunca me sentía de esa forma… ¿por qué ahora me estaba comportando así?... eso me estaba molestando.

Unos minutos más de espera, todos teníamos la vista en la puerta de la casa, sin previo aviso las figuras de las chicas se fueron asomando por el umbral… busqué con la mirada a la chica que en estas últimas horas había ocupado mi mente por completo, se veía tan hermosa… pero… ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¿qué diablos estoy pensando?... esto no me puede estar pasando.

De un momento a otro mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una imagen que captaron mis ojos. En la puerta estaba asomado el chico de la mañana, el tal Sasori, saludando al estúpido de Sai. Su mirada chocó con la mía, yo por mi parte estaba sorprendido… ¿Qué diablos hacia ese imbécil en esa casa?

Los chicos se encontraban igual que yo… miles de ideas cruzaron por mi mente…. Me sentía furioso, sin darme cuenta mis manos estaban en puños, los nudillos estaban blancos por la presión…estuvieron hablando por unos minutos y luego todos venían en dirección al auto.

Las chicas comenzaron a saludar. Mi mirada seguía en chico de cabellos de fuego, me encontraba desorbitado, su mirada aun peleaba con la mía… ¿acaso no pensaba salir de la casa? Quedé impactado cuando desapareció de mi vista, se había introducido en la casa nuevamente. Mi mirada se quedó en la puerta, por donde segundos antes había desaparecido… ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? ¿Quién demonios era ese chico? ¿Qué era para Sakura y las demás? Más importante aún… ¿Qué era para Sakura? Los miles de pensamientos que rondaban por mi cabeza se vinieron abajo cuando escuché que el rubio decía mi nombre.

-¡Sasuke, Sasuke!- me llamaba al momento en que pasaba su mano una y otra vez al frente de mis ojos, en esos momentos no estaba para sus juegos, agresivamente tomé su mano.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté secamente, mientras lo miraba, el por su parte parecía extrañado por mi comportamiento.

-Nada…- respondió en el mismo tono que el mío, se zafó de mi agarre y posicionó sus manos en el volante del auto, para luego poner marcha a su casa.

Todos hablaban y hablaban, yo por mi parte me mantenía callado, como siempre…. los supuestos sentimientos de nerviosismo se vieron reemplazado por otra extraña sensación… me sentía furioso, quería golpear al chico de cabellos de fuego… tenía que averiguar quién era para las chicas, y más importante., qué era para Sakura…

 **Autor:**

Llegaron a la casa Uzumaki, el rubio parqueó el auto al frente de su "casa". Las chicas y los demás bajaron y se encaminaron a la casa, el rubio hablaba de lo maravilloso que eran sus padres, Neji y Sai también intervenían en esa conversación, Sasuke por su parte iba más alejado del grupo, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, sus pasos eran lentos, su mirada estaba fija en el suelo. Subió las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta principal de la casa, en donde ya se encontraban los demás.

-Sasuke…- llamó Sai- apresúrate- terminó, mientras le hacía señas con las manos, para que apresurara el paso.

Todos se encontraban en el interior de la casa del rubio, de las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso de la casa se encontraba bajando una pareja, un rubio idéntico a Naruto y una mujer de pelos con un color peculiar, era un rosado oscuro, no era comparado con el de Sakura, pues el de ella era mucho más claro, las dos personas traían una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Hola- saludó la mujer una vez llegaron a donde se encontraban los invitados- Mi nombre es Kushina de Uzumaki, soy la madre de Naruto- se presentó ante las chicas la mujer amablemente, se le veía radiante- ustedes deben ser las chicas de las cual me habló Naruto- las chicas asintieron a lo dicho, Naruto por su parte estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Es un gusto Sra. Uzumaki- devolvieron el saludo las jóvenes al unísono, al momento en que hacían una reverencia.

-El gusto es mío, chicas- terminó por decir con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, chicas- saludó esta vez el hombre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Naruto era la misma imagen de ese hombre, hasta sonreía de la misma forma- me llamo Minato Uzumaki **(Nichi: si, si… sé qué dirán que el apellido de Minato es Namizake y tienen razón, pero se me ha olvidado colocarle ése apellido a Naruto en la historia ahora es muy tarde para cambiarlo)** soy el padre de Naruto- las chicas hicieron lo mismo con el hombre.

-Es todo un placer conocerlo Sr. Uzumaki- hablaron respetuosamente las chicas.

-Ni hablar, el placer es todo mío- respondió el rubio- ¿Cómo están chicos?- preguntó captando la atención de los cuatro jóvenes.

Los chicos respondieron de igual manera " _que se encontraban bien_ ". Luego de unos minutos de charla los padres del rubio tuvieron que salir a una reunión de trabajo, dejando a Naruto a cargo de la casa y de las vistitas que allí se encontraban **(Nichi: Kyaaaaaaaaa…! Naruto a cargo de una casa…? jajajajajajajja estás loka nichi…! Jajajajajaja)**

-Bueno, manos a la obra- habló el rubio energéticamente- la pregunta ahora es: ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para no interrumpirnos mutuamente?- su animó se desplomó por completo

-Tienes razón_ apoyó el Hyuga con su expresión seria- ¿Qué tal si cada uno se va a un lugar distinto de la casa?- los presentes deliberaron la opción del chico, llegando así a una conclusión.

-No es mala idea- opinó Tenten en nombre de las otras chicas.

-Bien- habló el rubio eufórico- Hinata, tú iras conmigo- continuó mirando a la chica antes nombrada, la aludida solo asintió a lo dicho por el joven.

-Tenten- llamó el Hyuga, la chica asintió, ella sabía perfectamente lo que había querido decir el chico.

Sai por su parte miró a la rubia con su típica sonrisa, la chica sonrió algo sonrojada y asintió.

Sasuke miró a la pelirosa que se encontraba unos metros de él, la chica también lo miró, esta vez sin sonrojarse.

-Sakura- la voz del Uchiha sonó más fría que de costumbre- vienes conmigo- la chica no dijo nada, solo lo miraba, directamente a los ojos.

-Hehehe, bueno- habló el rubio sintiendo la tensión en el lugar- Sai ve con Ino al jardín del patio trasero- los chicos asintieron, la chica caminó tras Sai hasta que se perdieron por una puerta- Neji tu iras con Tenten al porche de la casa, allí están unos bancos y unas mesas, estarán cómodos- los chico tomaron sus cosas y se encaminaron al lugar dicho por el dueño de la casa- hehehe... Sasuke tu iras con Sakura a la biblioteca, ya sabes dónde queda- el chico asintió y sin inmutarse a preguntar nada caminó como si no estuviese acompañado, Sakura miró al rubio, éste solo le dedicó una linda sonrisa como diciéndole " _acostúmbrate.. él es así_ " la chica también sonrió y comenzó a caminar por donde minutos antes había desaparecido el Uchiha- este Sasuke...- comentó Naruto negando con la cabeza- bueno, Hinata, tu y yo nos quedaremos aquí en la sala, saca tus libros y tu lápiz porque ya vamos a comenzar- habló el chico, mientras tomaba asiento.

 **EN EL JARDIN TRASERO DE LA CASA**

-Sí, así es la fórmula- hablaba un ojiperla sin quitar la mirada de la joven castaña- pasemos a la siguiente fase- la chica sintió energéticamente.

El chico le explico formulas, ejercicios y muchas cosas más a la joven Ama, la cual entendía muy bien lo que chico le explicaba, en menos de 2 horas ya ellos habían acabado con sus "clases" del día.

-¿Te parece si damos un paseo mientras que los otros terminan?- La chica se sorprendió por el pedido del joven, en todo el rato solo hablaba para explicar y explicar, en ningún momento se salió de todo lo que le estaba impartiendo a la "alumna" además de que su tono no era del todo agradable. Al menos, le tenía que agradecer que le estuviese impartiendo las clases que ella se había perdido.

-Hehehe sí, claro- respondió nerviosa mientras se ponía de pie, al igual que el chico.

Comenzaron a caminar por el gran jardín de la casa del rubio, era una gran extensión de terreno lleno de flores y arbustos, la verdad era que la "casa" del rubio no lo era naturalmente, se le podría llamar "una mansión" a diferencia que no tenía muchos lujos, pero tenía mucha belleza natural.

-¿Y dime Tenten de donde vienen tus amigas y tú?- preguntó el joven atrayendo la atención de la chica.

-Pues, venimos de Suuna- respondió mirandolo a los ojos.

-Que bien, y ¿por qué decidieron venir a estudiar aquí en Konoha?- la chica meditó por unos minutos esa respuesta, la verdad ese había sido el sueño de sus amigas y el de ella también desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Mmm… nuestro sueño siempre fue estudiar en esta Universidad, desde muy niñas, y se nos presentó la oportunidad de venir, y sin pensarlo dos veces nosotras aceptamos- respondió con su mirada fija en el suelo.

-Ya veo…- habló el Hyuga, él solo quería llegar a un punto, solo quería saber una cosa, la cual lo estaba perturbando desde el momento en que fueron a buscar a las otras chicas y a ella a su casa- ¿quién era el chico que nos presentaron esta mañana en el instituto y que además estaba en tu casa?- La pregunta le cayó de sopetón a la castaña. Jamás se imaginó que ese cubito de hielo le hubiese preguntado eso, además en tono en que lo preguntó. Eso le causó gracia, pero no lo demostró.

-¿Quien? ¿Sasori?- preguntó inocente la chica, eso sí que le causaba gracia.

-Sí, ese chico- respondió serio, mientras la miraba.

-Pues él es un gran amigo, también es de Suna, muy amigo de los padres de todas las chicas además de los míos- habló con una media sonrisa, el chico por su parte no había cambiado su expresión.

-¿Y qué hacía en esa casa?- preguntó en el mismo tono que en la anterior pregunta, la chica frunció el entrecejo, _¿qué es lo que estaba pasando?,_ pensó la chica.

-Heheh, Neji… ¿por qué me estas preguntando eso?- La chica se encontraba aturdida. No, aturdida no era la palabra… se encontraba molesta, si, ¿Quién diablos era él para hacerle esas preguntas? No llevaba ni una semana conociéndola.

El chico bajó la mirada avergonzado, ni el mismo sabía la razón de su comportamiento, solo sintió la necesidad de saber desde un principio quien era ese chico. Pero, él no tenía ni el más mínimo derecho de saber eso… ¿qué diablos le había pasado?

-Y-yo lo lamento- se disculpó el Hyuga **(Nichi: un momento…. Neji se ha disculpado…? Esta autora está loka es definitivo u.u)** la joven Ama volteó a mirarlo, Neji estaba ¿sonrojado? No, no… tal vez era producto de su imaginación.

-No te preocupes- quitó la mala vibra la castaña- responderé a tu pregunta. Sasori vive con nosotras, él es como nuestro hermano mayor, siempre se preocupa por nuestro bienestar y porque es muy amigo de mis padres y de los padres de las chicas tiene permitido vivir con nosotras- el chico tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, no salía de su asombro. Se imaginó todo, menos que ese chico viviera con ellas.

La chica lo miraba atentamente, habían detenido la marcha, ya que el ojiplata se había quedado estático al oír la confesión de la joven.

-Neji- llamó la chica al ver que el chico no salía de su asombro- ¡Neji!- esta vez gritó, el chico reaccionó inmediatamente. La chica tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, la escena le había parecido de lo más graciosa, trataba de aguantar con todas sus fuerzas la malvada risa que amenazaba con salir- ¡jajajajaja!- la chica no aguantó más, su risa la venció, el chico la miraba con una ceja arqueada.

-¿De que te ríes?- preguntó, mientras retomaba el paso, la chica aún seguía riendo. Neji caminó hasta donde ella se encontraba y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su cara, la risa de Tenten se detuvo de sopetón al ver tanta cercanía, era el rostro más bello que había visto en su vida. Esos ojos parecían estar atravesándola, se sentía hipnotizada con ellos, además del aroma que emanaba el perfume de Neji- pregunté, ¿de qué te reías, Tenten?- su voz era ronca. El chico tenía sus ojos en los de la chica, le parecían hermosos, ese color chocolate le encantaba. Involuntariamente, su mirada bajó a sus labios, los cuales poseían un apetecible color rosa, el chico se iba acercando más y más a los labios de la castaña, solo a unos pocos centímetros de probarlos. Podía sentir el aliento chocar con el suyo, un pequeño rose, la chica mantenía los ojos bien abiertos, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sus piernas estaban flaqueando. El chico también tenía los ojos abiertos, quería ver la reacción de la joven. La chica sin saber cómo actuar ante la situación bajó el rostro lentamente, el chico suspiró… _¿Qué era lo que estaba a punto de hacer?_ Pensó un aturdido Neji.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó, mientras se alejaba de la chica, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y antes de comenzar a caminar habló- es hora de regresar- sin dejar que la chica hablara comenzó a caminar. El Hyuga caminaba rápido, Tenten le seguía el paso hundida en sus pensamientos, al igual que él.


	7. Anuncio

**Gueeeeeno gente, yo aqui con un anuncio!**

 **Resulta y acontece que mi compu se volvio a echar a perder, y esta vez si es indefinido... si no lo saben, ya no estoy en Venezuela... ahora estoy en Colombia y la situacion aqui esta, como diria mi hermano, pal perro. no tengo trabajo, asi que no tengo plata... pero no pierdo la esperanza de conseguir para un telefono por lo menos y asi poder ir escribiendo y arreglando las historias desde alli.**

 **Pero eso sera para el año de la pera, por lo que no prometo actualizar nada este año ni en los primeros meses del que viene.**

 **sin embargo, voy a ir tratando de escribir los capis en cuader y aja para tenerlos listos y solo tener que pasarlos a un archivo y subirlos. por favor les pido paciencia, pues no tengo intencion de dejar ninguna de las historias que he empezado, pues a mi me gustan mucho y seria injusto con las personas que han estado pendientes de ellas.**

 **Se les quiere mucho, cuidense, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo... recen por mi para que consiga una solucion pronto y volver con mis historias :)**

 **Nos Leemos!**


	8. Reunion de amigas

**Declaración: esta historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nichi-chan. Los personajes tampoco son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hago esto para revivir una historia que me gustó muchísimo… espero que la disfruten, al igual que yo.**

 **Sin más que decir… ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Reunión de amigas. Sentimientos notables.**

-Lo lamento- se disculpó, mientras se alejaba de la chica, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y antes de comenzar a caminar habló- es hora de regresar- sin dejar que la chica hablara comenzó a caminar. El chico caminaba rápido, Tenten le seguía el paso hundida en sus pensamientos, al igual que él.

* * *

 **EN El PORCHE DE LA CASA…. 2 HORAS ANTES**

 **(Nichi: Lo que trato de explicar es lo que pasaba con los otros chicos al momento en que pasaba lo de Neji y Tenten)**

-Muy bien, Ino- halagó Sai a la joven por haber entendido rápidamente las cuentas, formulas y teoría- ahora vamos con esto- continuó, mientras sacaba otro libro para seguir con la "clase". Pasó hora y media y ya habían acabado, le había mandado unas investigaciones a la chica, había entendido muy bien lo que él le había impartido.

-¿Quieres explorar un poco?- preguntó, la chica aceptó gustosa, el chico la ayudó a ponerse de pie y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo alguno.

-Cuéntame de ti, Ino- pidió amablemente el chico. Ino se sonrojó, lo hacia todo el tiempo, y era extraño ya que ella era experta en chicos, si sus amigas la llegasen a ver en ese estado la atormentarían por el resto de su vida.

-¿Que te puedo decir?- inició la rubia- vengo de Suna con mis mejores amigas, ese siempre fue nuestro sueño, venir a estudiar aquí, en esta ciudad, en la Universidad de Konoha. Gracias a la influencia de nuestros padres logramos conseguir cupos en la universidad, sin pensarlo dos veces nosotras aceptamos. Nos compraron una casa, la cual ya conoces, además de las chicas tengo a un chico como compañero- la chica hizo una pausa para observar la reacción de su compañero, éste solo la miraba.

-El chico que nos presentaste hoy en la universidad y que además estaba en tu casa- se adelantó a decir Sai.

-Exacto- afirmó la joven al momento que ponía la vista al frente- él es como nuestro hermano, lo queremos mucho, es algo serio con las personas, pero una vez que lo conoces todo cambia.

-Ya veo- habló el chico- espero llevarme bien con él- finalizó con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Caminaron observando la naturaleza, Ino caminaba mientras miraba atentamente cada cosa. Sai, por su parte, se quedó embobado con una imagen que pasaba en cámara lenta ante sus ojos. Ino olía una rosa de color roja, se veía angelical, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro haciendo de la imagen lo más hermoso que haya visto el chico, y había visto muchas chicas lindas, pero ella parecía irreal. Su mirada aún seguía en ella, de un momento a otro la chica se encontraba mirándolo con un sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas.

-¿Q-Que sucede?- preguntó nerviosa mirando al chico, éste tenía una sonrisa de medio lado, dejó de mirarlo y reanudó la marcha junto con él, el chico sabía perfectamente que la rubia esperaba su respuesta.

-Nada- respondió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. La chica rió, ante los oídos de Sai su risa sonó fresca además de sincera, la chica detuvo su marcha, Sai quien había caminado unos pasos más también se detuvo para ver lo que le sucedía a su "amiga".

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó llegando hasta donde ella se encontraba.

-Solo me golpeé el pie con esa piedra- habló adolorida, mientras señalaba con su dedo a la acusada, el pelinegro se agachó para poder examinar el pie de la hermosa rubia.

-No es nada grave, solo te hinchará un poco- colocó nuevamente la sandalia en el delicado pie de la chica y se puso de pie.

-G-Gracias, Sai- agradeció nerviosa la rubia, se encontraban a poca distancia, Ino estaba peor que un tomate, mientras que Sai la miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Sabías que te ves muy tierna cuando te sonrojas?- la intensidad de color en las mejillas subió, estaba totalmente roja, su respiración estaba algo agitada además de que la cercanía del chico no ayudaba mucho.

* * *

 **Ino:**

¡¿Pero que rayos me estaba pasando?! No me reconocía... Miles de chicos me habían dicho más cortejos que ese e incluso con más intensidad. ¿Por qué reaccioné de esa forma a tal comentario? Además, ¿por qué diablos estaba tan nerviosa? Yo no era así, al contrario, yo era muy atrevida en cuanto a los chicos, ¿por qué con él reaccioné así? No lograba comprender la razón de ello, y tampoco estaba dispuesta a querer saberlo. Miles de preguntas estaban acumuladas en mi cabeza y ninguna con respuesta… ¿Qué tenía que me ponía a temblar? ¡POR DIOS SANTO!… ¡APENAS LO CONOCÏA! O.o.

* * *

 **Sai:**

Y allí estaba ella. Sonrojada. Su pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente. Estábamos a poca distancia, mi cuerpo simplemente no reaccionaba, yo sabía perfectamente que estaba mal lo que pensaba hacer, pero tenía tantas ganas. Sabía que estaba mal, muy mal, apenas la conocí. Esa chica me estaba causando muchas sensaciones extrañas, no sabría decir qué exactamente… solo sabía una cosa: mi cuerpo quería quedarse allí junto a ella. Tal vez se alejaría por lo que iba a hacer. Mis ojos se posaron en sus labios, eran tan... tan apetecibles, tenían un color rosa, no sé cómo ni cuándo pasó, pero me encontraba con uno de mis dedos en su labio inferior. Instintivamente, la miré a los ojos, no pude descifrar lo que ellos transmitían, me acerqué más… Lo que iba a hacer estaba mal, muy mal. Solo eran unos pocos centímetros de distancia de nuestros labios, su aliento y el mío chocaban. Me sentía embriagado. No lo resistí, después me las vería con las consecuencias… junte mis labios con los suyos… ella tenía sus ojos abiertos por la impresión, yo también los tenía, pero solo era para observar su reacción. Poco a poco los fue cerrando, rindiéndose ante él; luego yo también lo hice.

El beso era lento, saboreaba sus labios, se sentía tan bien besarla. No era como las otras chicas que había besado alguna vez, su boca era tan cálida, pero quería más. Mordí su labio inferior para que me diera paso para introducir mi lengua, ella no opuso resistencia, exploraba su cavidad, la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente y nos separamos.

* * *

 **Autor:**

Los dos chicos se miraban. La chica estaba sonrojada, nunca se imaginó tal acto por parte de él, Sai pasó sus manos por sus cabellos… ¿qué había pasado con él? No debió haber actuado de esa forma, el pelinegro miró a la chica bastante apenado.

-Lo lamento, Ino, no quise…- pero sus palabras fueron calladas por las de la chica.

-No, no lo lamentes me ha gustado- solo fue un pequeño susurro por parte de la chica, el cual llegó a oídos del pelinegro. El sonrojo no se hizo esperar, Sai solo sonrió complacido… _¿qué es lo que estaba pasando?_ Pensó felizmente.

-Vamos, es hora de volver- habló el chico mientras la tomaba por una mano, para luego emprender camino donde estuvieron hace algunos minutos.

* * *

 **1 HORA Y MEDIA ANTES EN LA SALA DE LA MANSIÓN**

-Bueno... Es hora de empezar Hinata- la chica asintió. P asó 1 hora y 40 minutos y la "clase" había terminado y la pelinegra se encontraba guardando sus cosas en su bolso.

El rubio observaba atentamente los movimientos de la ojiperla, una vez guardó todas sus cosas tomó asiento en el sillón que se encontraba al frente de donde se encontraba el rubio.

-¿Y te ha gustado nuestra primera clase, Hinata?- la chica lo miró y sonrió, dejando a nuestro querido rubio hipnotizado.

-Sí, me ha gustado, me has explicado muy bien cada cosa. A pesar de no estar estudiando algo que tenga que ver con la biología sabes mucho de eso. Te felicito, Naruto- el rubio no puedo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de la chica, ella al ver su reacción volvió a reír… ¿Dónde había quedado la antigua Hinata?

-Pues… Muchas gracias… Debo decir que has entendido a la perfección todo lo que te dije. Se nota que eres muy buena en esta materia, Hinata- la chica bajo la mirada, le costaba no sonrojarse. Tomo fuerzas y volvió a mirar al rubio.

-Me han agradado tus padres- rompió el silencio la chica en el estuvieron por varios minutos, el joven sonrió animadamente al oír aquello.

-Gracias- comentó mientras tomaba un cojín que estaba a su lado para luego colocarlo en sus piernas- ellos son muy buenos conmigo, no he podido pedir mejores padres que ellos. Siempre están conmigo, eso es lo que me gusta de ellos. Cuando no cumplo con una de mis metas y me desanimo allí están ellos para hacerme entrar en razón, de igual forma, cuando hago algo malo- la chica lo miraba anonadada. Ella notó la extraña mirada del rubio sobre ella por su reacción ante sus palabras. No tuvo más remedio que sonreírle, pero hubo un problema, su sonrisa no fue igual, era una sonrisa llena de tristeza. El rubio notó eso inmediatamente.

-¿Hinata, estas bien?- la chica lo miró, el rubio se notaba extrañado por el repentino cambio de la pelinegra. El chico sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó del sillón y camino hasta donde ella se encontraba y tomo asiento a su lado.

-S-Si, Naruto- respondió mientras su otro "yo" salía a la luz, estaba sonrojada y había tartamudeado, pero no por mucho estuvo así, ya que su sonrojo desapareció casi de inmediato- estoy bien- su voz volvió a ser la misma que hace algunos momentos.

-¿Por qué has reaccionado de esa forma.?- preguntó extrañado y a la misma vez interesado, al momento en que quitaba unos mechones de cabellos rebeldes que se encontraban en el blanco rostro de la ojiplata. Ella se sorprendió por tal acto.

* * *

 **Hinata:**

Miré sorprendida a Naruto por lo que me acababa de contar. Con que así se sentía tener una familia, yo nunca había conocido lo que era tener una… lo que sabía de mi familia era muy poco. Lo que sabía de mi madre era que había muerto cuando yo tenía 3, de mi padre solo sabía que nos abandonó cuando se enteró de mí. Nunca supe la razón de eso... Pasé junto a las chicas por un maldito orfanato donde nos hicieron la vida imposible, en ese lugar las conocí. Luego una "amiga" de mi madre me sacó de allí al mismo tiempo en que las chicas eran adoptadas. El Sr. Haruno me quiso adoptar al igual que a Sakura, pero la "amiga" de mi madre se opuso, luego de eso nos fuimos a vivir a una humilde casa. Allí estuve hasta que cumplí mis 17, la mujer me compró un departamento en el cual me mando a vivir, ya que había conocido al "amor" de su vida y no quería estorbos en su casa. Agradecí al cielo que estaba cerca de la misión Haruno, el padre adoptivo de Sakura me ofreció su casa paro yo me negué, ya estaba cansada de ser una carga para todos, ellos insistieron, pero mi última palabra fue no. Sobre todo eso, les prometí que estaría la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos, y así lo hice. Me pasaba todo el día en la mansión Haruno junto can Sakura, Rosa y Kizashi, el padre de Sakura, pero él no se lo pasaba mucho allí por cuestiones de trabajo. En la mayoría de las veces me quedaba a dormir y otras veces Sakura se iba a dormir conmigo al departamento, Tenten e Ino siempre nos acompañaban.

Ellos eran mi familia, además de Sasori. No podía pedir más. Pero, había algo que me preocupaba y eso era Neji. Sabía a la perfección que yo era pariente suyo, esos ojos eran la prueba, sentía mucho miedo de encontrarme con el maldito hombre que abandonó a mi madre. Salí de mis pensamientos cundo me percaté de la mirada del rubio sobre mí, no tuve más remedio que sonreírle, pero no salió como esperaba, mi sonrisa fue triste y la mirada de Naruto fue mi testigo,

-Hinata ¿estás bien?- sin previo aviso se levantó de donde se encontraba y caminó hasta llegar hasta donde yo estaba y tomar asiento a mi lado, las palabras no salían de mi boca, mi garganta estaba seca… utilicé todas mis fuerzas y fue cuando pude responderle.

-S-si, Naruto- me maldije mentalmente. Había tartamudeado y sentí mis mejillas arder. Estaba sonrojada. Me controlé como pude, la cercanía del rubio me había afectado notablemente, pero luego de pocos segundos me sentía más segura- estoy bien- mi voz era como antes, eso me alegró.

-¿Por qué has reaccionado de esa forma?- no sabía que responder y más cuando sentí su mano quitando unos mechones de pelo de mi rostro, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, nunca había esperado eso de él… Nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico, salvo Sasori, pero eso se descarta ya que es como mi hermano. Mis ojos estaban fijos en los azules zafiros del chico, eran tan hermosos de cerca, eran mucho más lindos. Su sonrisa se asomaba, era un chico tan extraño, pero debía admitir que esa "extrañes" me gustaba y… ¡APENAS LO CONOCIA!

-Eh, por nada, Naruto, es solo que me ha sorprendido que tú y tu familia sean tan unidos. Eso es muy lindo- el chico terminó de quitar los mechones de pelo de mi rostro y me miró con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, los amo mucho- su voz sonaba alegre y honesta. Por un momento quise estar en su lugar- ¿quieres algo de tomar?- preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos, yo solo asentí y el rubio se levantó y se perdió por una puerta.

Luego de unos minutos la puerta por donde había desparecido se abrió y dejo ver al rubio con dos vasos de jugo en cada una de sus manos, caminó hasta el sillón en donde estaba yo, luego se sentó y me tendió el vaso con jugo.

-Gracias- hablé mientras tomaba el vaso con jugo entre mis manos y le daba un sorbo.

-De nada- habló amablemente- y dime -H-hinata- era yo o ¿Naruto se encontraba nervioso? La imagen era tan graciosa, se rascaba la nuca y mira a otro sitio menos a mí, además de mover sus piernas como teniendo comezón- ¿Q-quien es ese tal S-sasori?- la pregunta me causó gracia. Pero claro, no lo demostré.

-Es nuestro amigo, casi hermano- corregí- nos conocemos desde muy pequeños, siempre quisimos estudiar aquí y así sucedió. Él vive con nosotras, ahora es como nuestro padre jajaja- Naruto rio conmigo.

* * *

 **Autor:**

-¿Y que tal te parece el instituto?- lanzó otra pregunta el ojiazul la cual la pelinegra respondería animadamente.

-Oh. Es muy bonito, me gusta mucho ya que es un área abierta- su sonrisa casi derrite al moreno que tenía al frente.

-Sí, eso es lo bueno de todo. Los chicos y yo jugamos fútbol, somos el equipo principal- agregó orgullosamente, mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesita que tenía al frente.

-Oh, qué bien. Eso es genial, Naruto- la chica le sonreía y luego de unos segundos hizo lo mismo que el rubio, dejó el vaso en la mesita que se encontraba al frente.

-Sí, ya se está acercando el intercolegial con las instituciones rivales, pero antes de eso tenemos que competir con los diferentes equipos que hay en nuestra institución para sacar a los mejores de cada uno- la chica se encontraba interesada en las palabras del rubio, era extraño ya que ella no sabía nada de ello- espero me vayas a hacer barra, Hinata- finalizó con una de sus mejore sonrisas y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas zorrunas, la chica rio por lo bajo al verlo.

-¿Los demás habrán terminado?- La mirada del chico se posó en la puerta de la biblioteca y luego otra vez en la chica- esperemos a que vengan- la pelinegra asintió, mientras iniciaban otra conversación.

 _¿Cómo se encontrará el cubito de hielo de Neji con Tenten? O mejor aún, ¿al cubito de hielo de Sasuke, con Sakura?,_ pensaba el descarado rubio.

* * *

 **1 HORA Y 40 MIN ANTES EN LA BIBLIOTECA**

-Toma asiento- ordenó el Uchiha con su típico tono de voz. La pelirosa con la mirada gacha obedeció- comencemos- El pelinegro colocó unos cuantos libros sobre la gran mesa de madera que se encontraba en el medio de la estancia. Alrededor de ésta varias estanterías con muchos libros, eso le pareció fascinante a la ojijade. _Ahora que lo recuerdo. No he entrado en la biblioteca de la casa aun,_ pensaba atónita la joven al percatarse de ello.

Luego de una hora y cincuenta minutos habían dado por terminada su primera "clase", en todo ese tiempo se miraban cuando era necesario, la joven solo abría la boca para preguntar una que otra cosa que le parecía extraño a lo cual el chico respondía de mala manera, era por eso que la pelirosa se esforzaba por entender a la primera todo lo que el explicase. El Uchiha explicaba teorías y una que otra formula con demasiada experiencia, la Haruno entendía sin ningún problema todo lo dicho por el chico de ojos ónix. Luego de terminar, Sakura guardó todas sus cosas en su bolso al igual que el chico.

-¿Has entendido todo Sakura?- preguntó de improviso el Uchiha haciendo que la joven levantara el rostro para mirarlo.

-Sí, he entendido todo a la perfección- el chico inmediatamente frunció el ceño, la chica no entendía la razón hasta que el bombillo de su cabeza se encendió. _Maldición, no he tartamudeado_ , pensó irritada. _Ahora que le voy a decir… oh, ya sé... Si. Sasori me ha obligado a cambiar de personalidad para que nadie sepa de mi actitud misteriosa y sospechen que yo soy la ladrona más buscada... Rakusa_ , pensaba la chica sarcástica.

-Es extraño- comenzó el chico con la voz más fría que el hielo y aun con el ceño fruncido- ¿por qué no has tartamudeado?- las mejillas de la chica se encendieron seguido de eso bajó el rostro, el Uchiha la miraba atentamente… _Esta chica es extraña, pareciera que tuviera doble personalidad, pareciera que ocultara algo,_ pero ¿qué demonios pienso?

-E-eso sucede c-cuando me siento en calma- respondió con lo primero que se le vino a la mente. _¿Cuándo me siento en calma?... pero ¿Qué rayos?_ La mente de Rakusa era un caos en ese momento.

-Ya veo... Así que te sientes en calma- habló en tono sarcástico por primera vez el Uchiha, haciendo crecer aún más el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

-S-si eso pasa cuando estoy en una biblioteca- _¡Pero ¿qué diablos?! ¿La persona que está hablando soy yo? ¡Por dios santo! ¡No parezco la chica que sale a robar en las noches! ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿En dónde están mis neuronas?,_ pensaba más que irritada el otro "Yo" de la Haruno. El pelinegro al oír sus palabras frunció nuevamente el ceño.

-¿Cuándo estas en una biblioteca?- volvió a preguntar para cerciorarse de haber escuchado bien.

-S-si- respondió levantando nuevamente el rostro para mirarlo.

-Hmp- fue todo lo que pronunció, los ojos negros del chico estaban fijos en los verdes de la chica, le parecían exuberantes y mágicos, estaban tan llenos de vida. Poseían un brillo que jamás había distinguido en otra chica. Era un toque de misterio y dulzura, eran extraños, muy extraños, pero a la vez tan únicos.

* * *

 **Sakura:**

Su mirada estaba puesta en mí, ese chico era misterioso, sus ojos expresaban eso… misterio. En las pocas horas que habíamos cruzado algunas palabras me pareció ser un chico tan frío, incluso más que Sasori, y créanme, aun con las chicas y conmigo es frío, pero él, Sasuke tenía una gran muralla, eso lo noté desde el momento en que miré sus ojos… La pregunta era ¿por qué? ¿Por qué la tenía? Por más que intentaba atravesarla no podía. Eso era frustrante.

Pude ver que su mirada bajó a mis labios, yo hice lo mismo que él, mi vista también bajó a sus labios. Eran finos con un color rosáceo en ellos. Escaneaba su rostro, cada detalle de él, parecía un dios griego; su nariz era perfilada al igual que sus cejas. Era blanco, no tenía imperfecciones, pasé a mirar sus cabellos, eran de color negro azulado y lo tenía alborotado, sabía a la perfección que era natural lo que le daba un toque sexy y de rebeldía pura. Podía sentir que el también exploraba mi rostro, no pude evitar sonrojarme. Luego de terminar de escanearlo, me quedé estúpidamente perdida en sus ojos, parecían dos grandes pozos de los cuales no podías escapar, mi respiración se volvió tranquila y pausada al mirarlos. Era una sensación nueva.

* * *

 **Sasuke:**

Ella también miraba mis ojos… esas dos esmeraldas expresaban pureza y a la misma vez rebeldía, me sentía tranquilo mirando sus ojos. Sentí la necesidad de mirar sus labios y así lo hice, eran de color rosa. Se veían tan, pero tan deliciosos quería saborearlos, probarlos. Sentí que su mirada también bajó a mis labios, en ese momento se sonrojo, la imagen pasaba lentamente por mi cabeza. Se veía tan inocente, por un momento quise abrazarla y besarla hasta saciarme de ella. Dejé de mirar sus labios para no perder mi auto control, pasé a su cabello parecía ser muy sedoso, el color era extrañamente extraño, nunca en mi vida había visto un color de pelo rosa. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, pensé que me había vuelto loco al imaginarme que a la persona a la cual había tirado contra el piso tenía el color de cabello rosa. Cuando la vi parada en la clase de Kakashi, supe que mis ojos no me habían jugado una mala pasada.

La seguía observando, simplemente no podía parar, su nariz era pequeña, sus cejas eran finas, tenía grandes pómulos y su piel no tenía imperfecciones. No llevaba maquillaje, lo cual me pareció extraño ya que chica que no llevara quilos de maquillaje era considera extraña en la universidad, al igual que sin imperfecciones. Su piel se veía tersa, sentía una gran necesidad de tocarla, acariciarla. Pronto me vi obligado a mirarla los ojos y allí me quede, como si el tiempo se fuese detenido, ella también se encontraba perdida en mis ojos. Por primera vez en mi vida, sentí que una persona iba a destruir la muralla de hielo que me había costado tanto construir a través de los años, puse todas mis fuerzas para que eso no sucediera, pero los ojos de Sakura me trasmitían un extraño calor que jamás había sentido, ese calor terminó destruyendo la muralla que me protegía. En ese instante me sentí vulnerable.

* * *

 **Sakura:**

Sasuke ponía resistencia, quería acabar con esa muralla que cubría sus ojos. Pensé que no lo lograría, ponía todo mi empeño para observar sus ojos de otra perspectiva. Justo cuando iba a renunciar, lo conseguí.

Sus ojos adquirieron un especial brillo, fue la cosa más maravillosa que pude ver en Sasuke. Antes sus ojos estaban opacos, vacíos y fríos, ahora el color negro de ellos brillaba notablemente, se veía tan hermoso, podría pasar todo el resto de mi vida mirándolos. Su mirada me transmitía calor, me sentía extraña, me sentía mareada, me sentía feliz. Tenía muchos sentimientos a flor de piel. Y eso lo estaba ocasionando Uchiha Sasuke. Eso estaba mal, muy mal.

* * *

 **Sasuke:**

¡Maldita seas, Sakura! Esa chica había logrado en menos de 2 horas lo que ninguna otra chica había conseguido, destruir la muralla que me aislaba de los demás. Eso estaba mal, me estaba produciendo muchas sensaciones que pensé que ya no existían en mí. Tenía que alejarla o tendría que atenerme a las consecuencias que me produciría tenerla cerca. Tal vez terminaría creciendo un sentimiento hacía ella y eso era lo que menos quería, simplemente no quería que esa chica que apenas conocía se volviera parte importante para mí. Utilicé todas mis fuerzas y volví a ser el mismo que hace algunos minutos, ella pestañeó aturdida. Luego de eso, me levanté de la mesa.

-Es hora de irnos- dije los más frío que pude, hasta yo mismo me sorprendí de lo fría que había sonado mi tono de voz. Ella me observó y asintió, tomó sus cosas y se levantó. Caminé y abrí la puerta de la biblioteca, salí de ella seguido de la pelirosa, en la sala estaban Naruto con Hinata los cuales conversaban animadamente, también se encontraban Neji y Tenten, el Hyuga se veía perdido en sus pensamientos al igual que la castaña, solo faltaba el idiota de Sai e Ino, los cuales entraron a la estancia riendo.

* * *

 **Autor:**

-Chicas, es hora de ir a llevarlas a su casa- habló energéticamente el rubio, mientras se levantaba del sofá- chicos, ya que sus coches están aquí les haré el trabajo más fácil, cada uno llevará a cada chica para que así se puedan ir directamente a sus casas-Neji en ese momento volvió a tierra y volteó a mirar al rubio matándolo con la mirada. El Uchiha estaba como él, _que parte de no quiero estar cerca de Sakura no entiende_ , pensaba un irritado pelinegro.

-Me parece bien- intervino Sai amablemente. Llevándose las miradas por parte de los cubitos de hielo que antes estaban en el rubio. _Perfecto… Ahora tenía que llevar a la señorita a su casa_. Ahora sí que estaba molesto.

-Bien, entones vamos- gritó el rubio tendiéndole la mano a Hinata para que se levantara, los demás que también se encontraban sentados hicieron lo mismo. Caminaron hasta llegar al frente de la mansión Uzumaki, los chicos se fueron a buscar sus respectivos autos en otra parte de la casa, mientras que las chicas y el rubio esperaban, ya que el convertible del U zumaki estaba allí al frente.

Minutos después se escucharon los motores de diferentes autos acercándose. Iban en filas, primero era un cadillac de color negro el cual era del Hyuga, el segundo auto era un deportivo de color gris oscuro el cual era de Sai, y de último se venía asomando un Volvo de color negro perteneciente al Uchiha, se estacionaron uno tras otro después del camaro del rubio, ninguno de los chicos se había bajado así que el rubio indicó a cada chica cual era el auto de su respectivo tutor. Cada una comenzó a caminar hasta el auto indicado, una vez estuvieron listas comenzaron a avanzar, iban como en una marcha uno tras otro, primero el rubio, segundo el Hyuuga, tercero el Matsuky y por último el Uchiha. Iban a una velocidad de 120 km por hora, algo que sorprendió a los chicos fue que sus compañeras se encontraban tranquilas, cualquier chica que se daba un "paseo" con uno de ellos siempre iba gritando cosas como: " _¡Baja la velocidad, por tu madre!"…_ y ni siquiera iban a 120 km hora era a una velocidad más baja. Sencillamente, ellas estaban acostumbradas a ese tipo de velocidad e incluso mucho más altas que esa.

Minutos después llegaron a la "casa" de las chicas de la misma manera en la que salieron, cada una salió del auto despidiéndose de sus respectivos conductores para luego comenzar a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta de la cual fue abierta por la pelirosa dejando entrar a las chicas para luego adentrarse ella y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, desde adentro pudieron oír los motores de los autos arrancar nuevamente, pronto ese sonido se fue haciendo más lejano y desapareció.

-¡Ahhh!- suspiró la ojiazul ida del planeta tierra- esta noche las quiero a todas en mi habitación- habló en el mismo tono de voz, las miradas interrogantes de sus amigas no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- preguntó frívola la chica de ojos verdes tomando asiento dejando su bolso a un lado al igual que sus amigas.

-A veces tu cambio tan repentino de personalidad me da miedo, Haruno- comentó la atemorizada la Yamanaka, al momento en que la castaña y la pelinegra reían por lo bajo al ver la reacción de la rubia, Sakura por su parte siguió con su postura seria.

-Como digas- le restó importancia con sus ojos cerrados, para luego volver a abrirlos y mirar a los zafiros de su amiga- ahora dime que es lo que te pasa para que estés como en un jardín de rosas- la voz de la chica imitó a una niña de 8 años, además de los graciosos gestos que estas hacia al momento de decir esas palabras. Las chicas la miraban perplejas para que luego sus risas comenzaran al unísono y luego de sus risas las grandes carcajadas, la pelirosa maldijo por lo bajo al ver aquello.

-Jajajajaja… Ay Sakura… así me caes mejor- se carcajeaba la rubia, las otras dos al oírla intensificaron su ruidosa actuación, Sakura no tuvo más remedio que reír con ellas, después de todo las risas eran muy pegajosas. Primero comenzó con unas pequeñas risitas inaudibles para sus amigas, luego ya no pudo resistir la tentación y las grandes carcajadas comenzaron a salir sin previo aviso.

Luego de unos minutos las risas de la rubia, la castaña y la pelinegra fueron desapareciendo, mientras que las de la pelirosa aun retumbaban en la estancia. Las chicas al darse cuenta y aún más al oír con más atención la risa de su amiga, las tres muchachas la miraban con estrellitas en los ojos. Su risa se escuchaba tan infantil, tan fresca que por un momento dudaron de que ella fuese Rakusa, líder del equipo.

Sakura al sentir las extrañas miradas por parte de sus amigas, además de ya no escuchar sus risas, paró de reír en seco.

-Waaaaa ¡Sakura! ¿te he dicho alguna vez que te ríes como una niña?- preguntó una encantada Hinata con la risa de la Haruno, Sakura por su parte se sonrojó notablemente.

-Sí, Sakura, deberías reírte más seguido- sugirió la castaña apoyando a la ojiperla.

-¡Ya basta!- trató de defenderse la pelirosa sintiendo como su lado sombrío era pisoteado por los comentarios de sus amigas.

-Ellas tienen razón, Saku, deja de ser tan amargada- concluyó la rubia siendo notablemente sincera sin remordimiento alguno, Sakura la miró de manera amenazante. Si las miradas matasen, Ino ya se encontraría a 1000 metros bajo tierra.

-Como sea- habló la chica restándole importancia al comentario de la Yamanaka, mientras su lado pisoteado por las chicas volvía a salir a la luz- ¿Dónde está Sasori?- preguntó olvidándose por completo que Ino no había respondido a su pregunta. Su mirada escaneaba la estancia en busca de una mata andante de color rojizo, no tuvo éxito. Ino quien estaba decidida a responder la pregunta de Sakura fue interrumpida por una voz muy familiar.

-Pensé que jamás llegarían- habló en tono de reproche el joven Sasori, mientras bajaba con pasos lentos y elegantes las escaleras, seguramente venía de su recamara.

-Cero sermones, Akasuna- advirtió mirándolo con los ojos entre cerrados la rubia.

-JA JA- rio sarcástico llegando hasta donde las chicas se encontraban- ¿Cómo les fue…?- preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón individual.

-Muy bien- respondió la Hyuga felizmente, la mirada rojiza del chico se posó en Tenten esperando su respuesta.

-Sí, todo estuvo muy bien- habló, mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón, se sonrojó por recordar lo sucedido esa tarde con el Neji, esta reacción por parte de la castaña solo fue notada por unos ojos verdes esmeraldas.

Los ojos del chico viajaron hasta los ojos azueles de la rubia, quien también lo miró.

-A mí me fue espectacularmente bien- respondió sonrojándose, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño al darse cuenta, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Su vista llegó hasta la última chica.

-Ah… supongo que bien- su respuesta sonó desinteresada y cansada.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, la mirada de la rubia adquirió un brillo, fue como si un bombillo se hubiese encendido en su cerebro. Miró al pelirrojo de forma malvada, éste también la miró, levantando una ceja al ver como la chica lo miraba.

-Y dime Sasori. ¿Cómo te fue con tu tutora?- preguntó con picardía la rubia atrayendo la atención de sus amigas y haciendo que el Akasuna se incomodara notablemente, las chicas sonrieron orgullosas.

-Sí, bien, bien- respondió mirando a todos lados menos a sus amigas.

-Sí, bien, bien- lo imitó la castaña- ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Es bonita? ¿Estudia contigo? ¿La besaste?- luego que terminó, respiró agitadamente. El chico pestaño algo confundido, analizando cada palabra dicha por la chica, inmediatamente cuando sus ideas estuvieron en su lugar una media sonrisa apareció en sus rosáceos labios. Las chicas esperaban ansiosas sus respuestas.


	9. Sentimientos notables

**Declaración: esta historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nichi-chan. Los personajes tampoco son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hago esto para revivir una historia que me gustó muchísimo… espero que la disfruten, al igual que yo.**

 **Sin más que decir… ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Reunión de amigas. Sentimientos notables. Parte 2**

-Sí, bien, bien- respondió mirando a todos lados menos a sus amigas.

-Sí, bien, bien- lo imitó la castaña- ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Es bonita? ¿Estudia contigo? ¿La besaste?- luego que terminó, respiró agitadamente. El chico pestaño algo confundido, analizando cada palabra dicha por la chica, inmediatamente cuando sus ideas estuvieron en su lugar una media sonrisa apareció en sus rosáceos labios. Las chicas esperaban ansiosas sus respuestas.

-¿Quieren saber lo que pasó?- preguntó el chico mirándolas a todas con una mirada cargada de complicidad, ellas asintieron como hipnotizadas- eso no es de su incumbencia- respondió de la misma forma, las chicas cayeron al suelo al estilo anime al oír aquello.

-Al menos dinos como se llama- protestó la rubia siendo apoyada por el resto.

-Se llama Kamelin. No diré nada más- advirtió levantándose del sillón.

-Tiene un lindo nombre- habló tiernamente la Hyuga a su compañero, el solo asintió.

-Sí, tienes razón- continuó la Haruno tranquilamente.

-Ahora vayan a descansar, ya son las 5:30 y tenemos que salir esta noche- las chicas asintieron se levantaron y tomaron sus cosas para luego encaminarse escaleras arriba. Sakura fue la última en levantarse, se encontraba tomando sus cosas, ya las chicas habían subido y solo quedaban Sasori y ella.

-Sasori- el aludido la miró- ¿ya entregaste el dinero?- preguntó con seriedad volteando a mirar a su amigo.

-Sí, hace varios días, antes de mudarnos- informó con su típico tono de voz, la chica asintió satisfecha por oír aquello.

-Y… ¿hay algo nuevo por allá?- el chico suspiro de forma pesada, cosa que no le gustó para nada a la chica.

-Los precios de las medicinas han subido en un 5%- la cara de Sakura se contrajo, el chico la miraba atentamente, observando cada mínimo detalle de su reacción.

-¿Qué?- preguntó atónita, Sasori pasó una de sus manos por su rojiza cabellera para luego suspirar nuevamente.

-Sí, me lo informaron cuando hablé con ellos- Sakura lo miraba, se veía realmente molesta.

-Bien- dijo secamente, su rostro volvió a ser el mismo. Terminó de recoger sus cosas, miró al chico el cual también la miraba- descansa- su voz era calmada, era extraño como su personalidad podía cambiar tan repentinamente, pero así era ella. Le dio la espalda al chico y comenzó a caminar, se detuvo al recordar algo, miró al Akasuna por encima de su hombro, aún seguía mirándola- por cierto, hoy utilizaremos el otro traje- el chico asintió, la joven volvió a retomar su marcha subiendo las escaleras, el pelirrojo la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió por éstas.

* * *

Eran las 9:50 de la noche y las chicas se encontraban en el cuarto de la Yamanaka como habían acordado en la tarde, mientras que Sasori se encontraba en la planta baja viendo la tv, así que no tendrían interrupciones por parte de él.

-¿Y qué es lo que nos tenía que contar Ino?- preguntó con una sonrisa la Hyuga animando a su amiga a que hablara.

-Pues- la chica estaba nerviosa- yo… eh- jugaba con los dedos de sus manos, las otras tres la miraban con extrañes, nunca la habían visto actuar de esa forma, era Ino Yamanaka, la chica que nada de le daba pena, y ahora… ¿estaba nerviosa?- Cuando estábamos en casa de Naruto, Sai y yo terminamos con nuestra "clase" y decidimos ir a caminar para esperar a que los demás terminaran- hizo una pausa para observar a sus amigas, las cuales le hicieron señas en señal de que continuara- pues mientras caminábamos me golpeé el pie con una piedra- dijo mientras señalaba el pie herido, el cual estaba algo hinchado- Sai, caballerosamente, me ayudó- sus mejillas se encendieron al recordarlo- me dijo que no era nada grave, él se levantó y me observó hasta que…- su sonrojó creció al igual que la tensión en las chicas- Me... Me besó- finalizó dejando a todas de piedra, unas más que a otras.

-¿Y-y tú te dejaste…? preguntó Hinata observándola con incredulidad.

-S-si- respondió mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Ino, apenas lo conoces- reprochó la ojijade con autoridad. _Esto está mal, puede que las cosas entre ellos lleguen más allá, haciendo que Ino quizá se enamore de él, si eso pasa antes de que todo lo que hacemos acabe ella sufrirá mucho_ , pensaba Sakura aturdida.

-Lo sé, Saku, pero me ha gustado- su voz se quebró, las otras dos chicas miraron a la pelirosa, sus ojos reflejaban confusión, simplemente porque Ino no era así, había besado a practicante toda la universidad cuando estudiaban en Suuna pero nunca dijo que ninguno de esos besos le había gustado, ¿por qué con él sí? Sakura pasó una mano por su rosado cabello. Necesitaba pensar.

-Sabes que está mal, Ino. Nosotras no somos normales y sabes muy bien a qué atenerte si te llegas a enamorar de Sai antes de que todo lo que hacemos acabe- la voz de la chica era pacífica y amable- has besado a muchos chicos, ninguno te ha besado a ti, y además nunca has dicho que te hayan gustado… ¿por qué con Sai cambiaron las cosas.? ¿Qué pasó Ino?- preguntó en tono maternal, mientras posaba su mano en el lacio cabello rubio y lo comenzaba a acariciar.

-N-no lo sé- la chica tenía ganas de llorar, ella sabía perfectamente que Sakura tenía la razón. No podía enamorarse sabiendo que ella era una de las ladronas más buscada en el territorio, que se enfrentaba a los peligros de la ciudad cada noche, que se arriesgaba a ser descubierta o asesinada. Pero ella tenía sentimientos, no sabía si estaba enamorada. Una persona no se enamora así de fácil ¿verdad?

-Tranquila, Ino, todo estará bien, ahora dinos… ¿Cómo besa?- intervino la ojiperla de forma pícara, haciendo que la rubia levantara el rostro humedecido por las lágrimas y una sonrisa a pareciera dándole la luz que siempre resplandecía en ella.

Pasaron un rato hablando del grandioso beso de Sai. Según Ino, besaba como un dios.

-Chicas- habló Tenten hundida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Si, Ten?- preguntó mucho mejor la rubia.

-Neji intentó besarme hoy- _otra vez no_ , pensaba una cansada Sakura al saber que tendría que dar otro discurso y además de tener que ponerse comprensiva con ella, pero no le sorprendía, ya que vio como la castaña se sonrojaba cuando Sasori le preguntó cómo había sido su primera "clase" impartida por los tutores… _¿Pero qué diablos le estaba pasando a esos estúpidos?,_ pensaba irritada. Las otras dos chicas se quedaron de piedra como hace algunos minutos con la diferencia de que en lugar de Ino se encontraba Tenten.

-Cuéntanos- intervino Hinata aun sorprendida por la noticia, la castaña comenzó a relatar lo sucedido esa tarde con el chico Hyuga, mientras sus amigas escuchaban atentamente cada palabra.

-¿Así que no te dejaste besar?- preguntó con extrañes la pelirosa, la castaña la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No me pareció adecuado. Primero, porque no lo conozco del todo; segundo, porque no sabía si tenía novia; y tercero, porque ese no era el sitio adecuado… y… ¿si los padres de Naruto hubiesen llegado en ese momento? Quedaría como una pequeña zorrita, además de que no tenía en mente involucrarme sentimentalmente con nadie hasta que todo lo que hacemos termine- explico apenada la joven, Sakura asintió demostrando que estaba complacida con el pensar de Tenten, instintivamente volteó a mirar a la rubia.

-Yo…- trató de hablar la joven- lo lamento- finalizó bajando el rostro en señal de arrepentimiento, Sakura sonrió tiernamente.

-No te preocupes, Ino- su tono de voz dejó sorprendidas a las chicas inclusive a la rubia que al oírla levantó el rostro para mirarla- no has cometido ningún delito- su tono de voz era cálido, cariñoso, tierno... Una voz sin duda alguna llena de dulzura, pocas eran las veces que se oía ese tono de voz en ella- sé muy bien cómo eres, solo te pido que antes de actuar pienses primero las cosas. Puede que te termines enamorando de Sai, que no solo sea uno de tus tantos caprichos, pero antes de eso piensa en las consecuencias que eso traería, si de verdad te llegas a enamorar tendrás que trabajar el doble, entrenar mucho más, sabiendo que esa persona especial te espera ver al otro día, que espera verte sana y salva- la sonrisas de la Haruno se hizo presente, las chicas la miraban anonadas- estoy segura que te esforzaras el doble e incluso el triple por él, su rostro, su sonrisa eso será lo que te inspirara a seguir y nunca te rendirás, darás lo mejor de ti a la hora de luchar. Solo por él, y cuando todo lo que hacemos acabe te sentirás libre de amarlo con toda tu alma, sabiendo que ya no habrá más robos, ni peleas, y te sentirás mucho mejor sabiendo que por lo que hacías salvaste las vidas de niños inocentes- los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas, para luego lanzarse a los brazos de su amiga, la pelirosa correspondió su abrazo sin incomodidad, las otras dos mantenían la boca semiabierta y los ojos abiertos de par en par. _¿Dónde está nuestra Sakura?,_ se preguntaban mentalmente.

-Gracias, Saku- los pequeños sollozos por parte de la rubia y la manera tan maternal en que Sakura acariciaba su cabello hacía de la imagen muy tierna, las otras dos se miraron entre si y como si la idea les hubiese llegado también se abalanzaron a las dos chicas abrazándolas. Estuvieron así por unos minutos para luego separarse en silencio mirándose unas a otras y luego comenzar a reír.

-Jajaja, bien, bien… Basta... Estén listas a las 11:30pm, utilizaremos el otro traje- informó la Haruno volviendo a su típico tono de voz, al momento en que se levantaba al igual que las otras- si quieren pueden seguir durmiendo un poco más- sugirió caminado a la puerta- estos días no han sido para nada fáciles- cuestionó moviendo la perilla de la puerta- solo quiero que estén listas a esa hora, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos- advirtió, mientras se volteaba para mirarlas amenazadoramente, ellas solo asintieron robóticamente. Dicho esto salió del cuarto de la rubia seguida por la castaña y la pelinegra, la rubia decidió descansar un rato más, después de todo lo que se avecinaba era muy fuerte.

-Yo creo que iré a dormir un poco más- comentó Tenten mientras un bostezo escapaba de sus labios siendo tapado por una de sus manos.

-Sí, yo también- apoyó la pelinegra, la pelirosa asintió y éstas comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo llegando a sus respectivas habitaciones. Ella por su parte bajó al living.

Una vez estuvo abajo miró la mata roja que se encontraba sentado en el sillón mirando atentamente un partido de fútbol. La pelirosa entrecerró los ojos al verlo, negó con la cabeza tratando de resignarse _. Los hombres no tienen remedio_ , pensó. Caminó y pasó por su lado, su destino era la biblioteca, pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso la voz del chico la hizo detenerse.

-¿Por qué no duermes un rato?- preguntó mirándola, Sakura se volteó para poderlo encarar y responder.

-No tengo sueño- respondió con simpleza alzando los hombros, el chico enarcó una ceja al escucharla, pero luego la puso en su lugar.

-¿Ibas a la biblioteca?- lanzó otra pregunta mandando una mirada a la tv para ver la situación del partido, solo fueron unos segundos ya que después volvió a fijar sus rojizos ojos en los verdes de la chica.

-Si- respondió como si fuese obvio- y tú, ¿por qué no vas a descansar un rato?- fue ella quien esta vez preguntó

-No tengo sueño- utilizó las palabras que ella había utilizado hace un rato, la chica lo fulminó con la mirada, el por su parte sonrió divertido. La pelirosa dio media vuelta y retomó su marcha hacia la biblioteca, sentía una emoción por saber cómo era; sitios como ese le encantaban, además de que no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para explorarla, _bueno no he tenido ni tiempo de observar bien la casa, solo estoy de mi cuarto al living, del living a la cocina y de la cocina a mi cuarto, ni siquiera he visto el jardín_ , pensaba la chica al momento en que abría la puerta.

Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta tras de sí, buscó el interruptor de la luz y la presionó, quedando perpleja por lo que sus ojos veían. Era más grande que la biblioteca de su antigua casa, eran tres grandes estanterías de una madera gruesa y oscura en los cuales se encontraban una gran cantidad de libros, había una mesa de roble en el medio, en frente de la mesa se alzaba una chimenea de color cobrizo, dos muebles individuales de color marrón claro y una pequeña mesa de vidrio, debajo de éstos se encontraba un tapiz de color tinto. La estancia estaba pintada de un color salmón dándole una apariencia de elegancia y antigüedad al lugar. La chica caminó entre los estantes y al final de estos se detuvo, dos grandes cortinas del mismo color del tapiz y en medio de éstas se encontraba una pequeña mesa con un florero encima, retomó su marcha hasta llegar a una de las cortinas la cual entreabrió, la oscuridad de la noche no le permitía ver absolutamente nada, la volvió a cerrar y se dio media vuelta sobre sus talones caminando hacia las estanterías en donde se quedó mirando maravillada los diferentes libros. Tan sumida estaba en su mundo que no se percató cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y luego se volvió a cerrar.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó el Akasuna sobresaltado a la Haruno, la chica lo volteó a mirar.

-Me encanta, definitivamente este es mi lugar preferido en toda la casa- respondió mirando fascinada la estancia, Sasori la miró complacido.

-Sabía que te gustaría- habló orgulloso al momento en que quitaba la vista de la chica y la posaba en la estantería para buscar un libro que llamara su atención, Sakura lo miró expectante.

-¿Sabías que iba a gustarme?- preguntó con incredulidad enarcando una ceja.

-Recuerda que yo ayudé a tu padre a escoger la casa- habló orgullo mientras tomaba un libro y comenzaba a ojearlo.

-Pues... te felicito, me ha encantado- admitió la pelirosa con una sonrisa tomando un libro al igual que su compañero, los dos se miraron y se encaminaron a los sillones para tomar asiento.

-¿Ya terminó el partido?- preguntó rompiendo el silencio la chica sin quitar su vista del libro que yacía en sus manos.

-Si- respondió restándole importancia a la chica, estaba interesado en su lectura al igual que ella, así se volvieron a sumir en un cómodo silencio, solo escuchando como la madera de la chimenea era consumida por las llamas de misma.

* * *

 **EN LA MANSION UCHIHA**

Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación, estaba acostado boca arriba en su amplia y cómoda cama. Pensaba y pensaba y solo una persona estaba en sus pensamientos "Sakura". La forma en la que tartamudeaba al hablar, además del bello sonrojo que la caracterizaba, las pocas veces en que la había visto reír le parecían las sonrisas más sinceras y adorables que había visto en su vida, además de las de su madre. Pero, a la vez tenía un lado tan misterioso, eso lo había descubierto esa misma tarde, no solo cuando al hacerle una pregunta ella contestó sin tartamudear, sino que lo había descifrado al mirar sus hermosos ojos jade.

Tenía que limitarse a tratarla como a las demás chicas, no podía permitir que en su oscuro corazón naciera un sentimiento del cual no tenía conocimiento alguno. Eso lo frustraba de sobremanera, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando la tendría que ver todos los días en la universidad? Además de verla todas las tardes como su tutor. Solo tenía una solución en mente, ser lo más seco, frío, indiferente y brusco con ella, no encontraba otra alternativa. Eso solo era uno de sus tantos caprichos, de eso estaba seguro.

Se sentó de golpe en el borde de la cama pasando una mano por sus rebeldes cabellos, estaba totalmente frustrado, eso lo ponía de mal humor, se levantó de la cama y tomó su móvil que reposaba en una de las mesitas de noche para luego comenzar a macar unos números.

-Hola, Sasuke… ¡¿Qué pasa?!- preguntaron desde la otra línea, o más bien gritaron. El Uchiha por acto reflejo tapó con su mano el altavoz del móvil haciendo una mueca de disgusto, era la voz chillona del rubio.

-¡Madito, dobe!- gritó a todo pulmón un hastiado pelinegro, se pudo oír unos cuantos ruidos provenientes de la otra línea.

-¡Ahh! Sasuke, baka... ¡Por tu culpa me caí de las escaleras!- gimoteaba adolorido el pobre Uzumaki, en el rostro del pelinegro apareció una sonrisa complacida.

-Hmp... no sabes cómo me alegra- expresó con maldad el chico- hoy saldremos a vigilar, estén en el lugar de siempre a las 11:30pm avísale a los demás- no permitió que el chico de la otra línea protestara, ni opinara, ya que solo colgó la llamada dejándolo con las palabras en la boca. ¿Qué mejor forma de olvidarse de sus absurdos pensamientos con respecto a Sakura que librar una batalla con Rakusa? Eso lo pondría de buen humor, una sonrisa sombría se asomó en sus labios al recordar la primera batalla que tuvo con ella, aun sorprendido que la chica siguiera viva, ¿Cómo lo supo? Simplemente porque pudo sentir su chakra alejarse, pero luego desapareció, pero él sabía que no estaba muerta, él lo sabía. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, ni Neji, ni Naruto, ni Sai, ni el podían rastrear el chakra de ninguna de ellas, era como si se escondieran bajo las piedras. Había utilizado ese ataque muy pocas veces, solo lo utilizaba en ocasiones que de verdad lo necesitara las cuales eran muy pocas. La atraparía a ella y a su grupo fuese como fuese.


End file.
